


Across the Years

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Child Abuse, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James T. Kirk - Freeform, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries, Murder, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Physical Abuse, Rating May Change, Romance, Slavery, Soulmate AU, Swearing, Vampire AU, Vampires, Violence, jim kirk - Freeform, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: A damaged drifter and a helpful Doctor meet and discover they share the same Soul Mark. Despite the risk they take having a relationship when such a thing could get them killed, they both feel that this is their happily ever after.Fate, however, has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Soulmate AU no one asked for, but getting anyway. This one is going to be long.

The rain was ice cold against James’ skin as he stumbled out of the tavern, the bitter wind only serving to make it feel colder. He wiped the water from his eyes as he peered out into the darkness, trying to figure out what he should do. He was a wanderer, roaming from place to place, only staying in one spot long enough to work a few jobs and earn some coin. Only he had used up the last of his coin before arriving at the tavern. It had been his hope to gain a bed and some food in exchange for work. He had done it many a time throughout his life, and it had never failed him. Not until the night. When he’d made his offer, the barkeep had looked him over with a deep frown and spat at his feet. He’d been ordered out, told that vagrants like him weren’t welcome. He’d tried to protest and persuade the Keep to change his mind, but strong arms came from behind him and tossed him outside with the threat of guards being called if he stepped a foot inside again with no money. **  
**

As James trudged down the muddy road, a night in a cell didn’t seem like the worst of ideas.

“Stop!”

James froze where he stood as someone shouted behind him. He sighed quietly to himself. The last thing he wanted was more trouble. Slowly, he turned, squinting against the wind and rain to see another man making his way to him, tugging his overcoat tightly around him. James shrugged his pack a little higher up onto his shoulder. “If you’re here to see me out of town, I’m leaving. I’ll not stay where I’m not wanted.”

The stranger shook his head as he came to a stop, holding his hands up towards James, palms facing forward in a sign of peace. “I’m not seeing you anywhere, boy. I’m here to offer you someplace to sleep for the night.”

This time when James narrowed his eyes, it wasn’t because of the rain. “What do you want in return?” He asked. “If you were in there then you know I have no coin.”

“I want nothing. I don’t like seeing people cast onto the roads on nights like this, is all.”

The man sounded sincere, but James still held his doubts. Never in his life had someone done him a kindness and expected nothing in compensation. Yet the rain had soaked through the few layers he wore, and the chill was quickly seeping down into his bones, and he certainly wasn’t foolish enough to believe he’d receive another offer. Hesitantly, James nodded. “Thank you.”

“This way.” The other man motioned in a direction with his head, and set off without another word, leaving James to follow after him.

They walked for some long minutes, passing by the homes clustered together and out to the edge of the town. James was starting to worry that the strange man was leading him out into the middle of nowhere with intentions that might not actually be so kind. James fingered the edge of the dagger he kept tucked up his sleeve. Unless there was more waiting to ambush him, he could come out of this unscathed. Then the outline of a farmhouse came into view; it’s silhouette even blacker against the dark sky.

As they approached, James could see no sign of life in the darkened interior. The man must live on his own. Maybe he just wanted company. That was something James could understand well enough.

“You know how to light a fire?” The other man asked once they had stepped inside, and the door had been locked against the howling wind.

“Of course,” James asked, staying close to the door anyway as he watched the man light some candles.

“Then get to it; the fireplace is in the next room. You can hang your clothes in front of it to dry and use it to warm yourself up. I have some spare clothing that should do you for tonight.”

James nodded, starting to make his way to the next room before pausing and looking over his shoulder. “Tiberius.” An alias. To keep him safe.

“Leonard.”

James offered up a small smile, then took a candle and set about lighting the fire. Once the flames blazed, James used the opportunity to look around. The room he was in was large, probably bigger than either of the homes he’d known as a child. There was a rug covering the floor, one made out of fur that was soft under his feet as he pulled his boots off. There was a table and two chairs near one wall, and the other was lined with bottles filled with things that were beyond James’ comprehension. Who was this man?

As he looked around, James pulled off his jacket and shirt and hung them up on a nearby line. He was about to remove his trousers when a voice spoke from behind him.

“These are the only spare clothes I have, they-” Leonard stopped talking as he entered the room, and James span around quickly, hiding his back from view. Leonard looked at him for a few seconds more, eyes wide, before snapping himself out of it. “They may be a little big, but they’ll do,” he finished, passing James the items, and making himself busy while James left the room to change.

As soon as he had the dry clothes on, they were too big, but they were comfier than his own, he returned to the room to leave his remaining garments to dry. There was a pot over the fire now, the contents of it already smelling delicious. “Thought you might be hungry,” Leonard told him as he placed two bowls on the table.

“Starving,” James replied, though his stomach grumbling loudly was likely answer enough.

Leonard chuckled and motioned for James to sit. James watched the other move around as he collected what he needed. It was the first proper opportunity he’d had to fully examine the strange man. He was around James’ height, but broader at the shoulder slightly. Dark hair, and when he glanced over his shoulder at James, James caught a glimpse of hazel eyes. He was handsome, but that was a thought James pressed down.

The stew was served, and James was incapable of doing anything other than moaning at his first mouthful. There was meat in it. A delicacy he’d only had on rare occasions, and even then it had never been offered to him. He’d wolfed down most of the bowl before he paused and glanced up at Leonard. The other was watching him with a faint smile and had barely made a dent in his own food. James fought back a blush and swallowed the chunk of beef he’d been chewing. He forced himself to start to eat slower, wanting to savor the meal for as long as he could.

“There’s plenty left if you want more. You look like you could use feeding up,” Leonard told him.

His eyes snapped up, staring at Leonard a moment before flickering over to where the pot was still simmering over the fire. He was still hungry, and the offer of more was tempting. But there was still a part of him that doubted this was all for free, and the more he took, the more he’d have to repay somehow. James shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Leonard sighed a barely audible sigh but pressed it no further. The rest of the meal was spent in silence, and Leonard placed their bowls aside once they were done. James watched him from the corner of his eye as he stopped in front of the rows of strange bottles. Leonard picked one up and set it on the table in front of James. “It’s not my business how you got those scars, and I’m not going to ask either. But they look nasty; this will help calm them down.”

James looked up at Leonard, then took the bottle. There was a label on it, with a word scrawled on across it in ink. James traced his fingers along each letter, though he had no idea what it read. For all he knew it could be poison, yet somehow he didn’t believe so. And his back was aching. “I can’t reach it,” he whispered.

“Move in front of the fire and take off the shirt, I’ll do it,” Leonard ordered, and for whatever reason, James obeyed immediately. He settled his seat in front of the fire, and Leonard moved behind him. James heard the bottle pop, then Leonard’s hands were on his back, massaging the ointment into the raised lines. His hands were calloused, but not ungentle as they worked, and it felt nice. Very nice.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked after several minutes of silence.

“I told you; I don’t like seeing people out in weather like this,” Leonard replied, thunder rumbling above them even as he spoke as if to prove his point.

“You could have put me in the barn to do that. This is more.”

“I’m a physician. It’s my job to help people.”

“For free?”

“When I can, yes.” Leonard stopped what he was doing, and moved around to crouch down in front of James. “Is it really so hard to believe that someone just wants to help you?”

“No one ever does anything for free in my experience.”

Leonard sighed. “Fine. In the barn, there are some chickens and a couple cows. Take care of them tomorrow morning, and fetch some water from the well, and I’ll count that as repayment. Fair?”

Slowly, James nodded, “Fair,” he said, pulling his shirt over his head again. For the first time in ages, his back was finally not sore. “But I’m curious. A Physician living on a farm? Shouldn’t you be serving some Lord?”

“I used to serve the King,” Leonard answered, taking James by surprise. “I saw the Queen through her birth of the Prince. There were complications and both nearly died. Luckily, I was able to save them. The King was grateful, naturally. He and the Queen share the same Mark, so he cares for her deeply, and the Prince is his heir. I was asked to choose a reward, so I chose freedom. I wanted to go and help those who didn’t have the coin to pay. The King agreed, paid me a handsome fee, enough to last, and so I left. I bought this place, use the land to earn money so I can treat people.”

“That’s incredible. I…I have never heard of such kindness.”

“I have knowledge; it seemed a waste to let it go unused. I have a small shop in the town that people come to, and occasionally I travel to other places.”

“Who looks after the farm when you’re away?”

“I had a farm hand, but he grew sick and there was nothing to be done. I’ve been looking for a new one of late.”

James nodded, standing up and placing his chair back in the rightful spot. “I’ll help you however I can tomorrow before I leave. I know my way around a lot, so whatever you want.”

“Thank you,” Leonard gestured to the other room, and James followed. There was a ladder near the far end that ascended into a small loft. “I sleep up there, but I’ve placed a few blankets down here you can use. Lay near the arch and the warmth of the fire will reach you.”

James nodded, finding the blankets easily enough and spreading them out on the ground as Leonard climbed the short ladder. James looked up at him, his shadows dancing in the candlelight. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Tiberius,” Leonard responded, blowing out his candle and plunging himself into darkness.

James watched a few moments more, then settled himself on his makeshift bed. It was comfier than many places he’d slept in, and Leonard had been right; the heat of the fire did reach him. The warmth combined with a full belly soon made him sleepy, but James refused to succumb to sleep before he pulled his dagger out from where he’d been hiding it strapped to his leg, and placed it under the blanket he had rolled up as a pillow. It was a precaution. One he always took, yet he still felt that he needed it less tonight than he did other nights. For some strange reason he believed that he could trust Leonard, and that fact made him feel guilty over lying. Leonard had brought him into his home, clothed him, fed him, healed him, and was trusting him to stay the night and not rob him blind, but James hadn’t even given his true name in return.

It didn’t matter, he thought as he slid into sleep. He’d be gone in less than a day, and Leonard would have forgotten him in a week. They were never going to be more than passing strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

James didn’t leave the next day. By the time he had completed the tasks Leonard had set him, the noon sun was high in the sky and his host had brought home fresh bread and meat from the town market. They’d eaten the lunch, James intending on leaving straight after. He’d paid his debt to Leonard. It was time to move on. **  
**

Then the rain came again, and with it, a leak in the roof. Probably one caused by the previous days’ storm. Leonard had cursed, but James had shrugged it off and said that he could get it fixed easily.

He’d proven himself right, fixing the leak before the interior could get too wet. James however, ended up soaked and cold again. It was miserable, but he decided to ask no more from Leonard. The physician had already gone above and beyond for him, a mere stranger, any more would be pushing his luck. Yet when he returned inside he found the bedroll laid back out, and clothes warming by the fire, a gesture from Leonard saying they were for him.

“Thank you,” he said softly, quickly changing into the fresh clothes whilst Leonard had his back turned preparing dinner. It seemed he was staying another night. Not that he really minded. Usually, James was wary of other people, and it wasn’t that he trusted Leonard fully, nowhere near it, but there was something about the other man. Something that made James want to trust him. A small clawing at the back of his head of a feeling long forgotten- safety.

They began their meal in silence, but a little while in, Leonard spoke. “You patched the roof well. Took the man who fixed it last almost double the time.”

“He didn’t do a very good job either; I’m surprised it lasted this long,” James chuckled by way of answer.

Leonard snorted. “Not surprised. So you’re good with your hands in general then?”

“I suppose. Over the years I’ve picked up quite a few skills. Had to, to get by.”

Leonard nodded, chewing a mouthful of food as he thought for a few moments. “I have a job offer for you then.”

“What is it?”

“This house is too small, I need more space. Preferably space for my medicine and healing salves and equipment. A decent bedroom wouldn’t go amiss either. Could also use a farmhand. You look like you’re capable, so the job is yours if you want. In return, I’ll give you free food and a place to sleep on top of paying…three pound a week?”

If he’d been any worse at controlling himself, James would have spluttered on his drink. Three pounds? There’d been many times when he hadn’t made that in a month. And that level of work would take some time. Providing Leonard was good on his word, by the time he completed everything he’d have more coin saved up than he’d ever had in his life. “The building would take awhile, especially if you want me to take care of your land too.”

“How long do you think?”

James thought for a moment. He could lie and say that it would take a few years and milk the other man for as much coin as he could. But he didn’t want to do that, and the thought of being in one place for years made him nervous. “There isn’t much I can do for your fields until springtime so I’ll be able to focus mostly on the building work for the next month or two, which will give me a head start before your crops and livestock become my primary concern. I’m fairly quick though, so I figure about a year.”

He’d expected Leonard to balk; a year would mean a lot of money for him. Instead, he didn’t even look phased. “Alright. It’s a deal.”

James nodded with a smile. “Deal.”

~

The next day James started work. He cared for Leonard’s animals at dawn, then began the process of figuring out how he was going to build the extra rooms, and what materials he’d need. Leonard had told him he wanted something high quality, which meant everything he needed would be expensive. James figured that he would know that already though.

That night at dinner James brought it up, telling Leonard the list of materials and quantities.

“There’s some parchment over there, write it down for me, and I’ll take the list into town tomorrow,” Leonard told him.

James felt himself pale as he looked down into his bowl of broth. “I…I can’t.”

“You’re illiterate.” It was no question. Jame shook his head, continuing to stare down into his bowl, cheeks heating at his silent admission. He wasn’t really sure why. It was hardly uncommon, especially for people like him, to not know their letters, but he’d always hated that he didn’t. It always made him feel dumb. “I could teach you.” James looked up, thinking Leonard was joking, but the other looked entirely serious.

“Why would you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? If you want to learn, I’m happy to teach.”

James nodded. “I’d like that. Thank you.”

~

And that was how things went with them. James would spend his mornings tending to the animals, his afternoon’s building, then he and Leonard would spend their evenings in front of the fire with paper and books. Leonard was a good teacher. He pushed James, but never too much, and stayed calm whenever James got impatient with himself when he just didn’t get it. Leonard started to teach him other things too. Maths and science, and things he’d never dreamt he’d learn. He was just a simple no one. The only things he’d ever learned from a book were what the church taught. And they didn’t teach about the stars in the sky or how to make ointments for wounds and rashes.

James loved every minute of it. And the more time he spent with Leonard, the more he loved that too. In truth, it wasn’t just the time they spent together that James loved. It was everything about the other man. His kindness, his warmth, his humor. They got on better than James had ever expected. He was handsome too. Leonard was the most handsome man James had ever seen. So much so that in the dark nights when the winter winds howled less and the spring rains came instead, he found himself yearning for the touch of the other man. To feel him against him. Lips against lips. Skin against skin. But he pushed those feelings down. They were wrong. More than wrong. James was sure he was hell bound anyway, but he didn’t want to end up there sooner than he had to. If he made his feelings known to Leonard, the other could cast him out, call the guards. It was something James very much wanted to avoid.

In their time together, James did also learn a lot more about Leonard. The other was open to sharing his history, and James enjoyed listening to it. His parents had been a few of the lucky ones. They’d known each other since childhood and had discovered young that their Soul Marks were identical. They wed as soon as they came of age, and if what Leonard said was accurate, lived a happy loving life together. His Father had been Royal Physician before him, so he’d been born into it, raised and taught and expected to take over for him one day. Which he did. Leonard told him that he’d loved medicine, but being forced to only treat a limited number of people never sat right with him. So when he’d had the option of freedom, he’d taken it gladly and didn’t regret it. A part of James thought he was crazy to give up such luxury, but he mostly understood.

James asked him about his Soul Mark, but Leonard only shrugged. He’d never found his soulmate, but he’d never gone out searching either. He said that in his heart he knew he wasn’t destined to have a wife and children. That standard wasn’t meant for him.

James never mentioned that he believed the same.

Yet for all of Leonard’s openness, James couldn’t return it. Leonard asked, but James couldn’t bring himself to admit; and Leonard, for his part, accepted that and moved on. James still felt guilty about it all though. Leonard still wasn’t even aware that his name was James, not Tiberius. It felt too late and too big a thing to admit now. Plus his false name was a shield to James. The main thing protecting him and keeping him safe. The thing he’d held onto for years. To pluck it away now might mean that the rest of his secrets would fall tumbling free.

No. It was best he kept his secrets, secret. It was only a year after all. And he was just an employee. Leonard didn’t need to know the gory details of his life.

~

Leonard was in trouble. Not literally, not yet anyway, though if he slipped up it could turn that way quickly. But he was in trouble. Because he was falling hard for Tiberius. It hadn’t been the plan. Hadn’t even entered his head when he’d spotted the young man in the tavern and taken pity on him. He’d just seen a man who looked like he hadn’t seen an ounce of kindness in a very long time. If he was somehow drawn to the mysterious stray, he chose to ignore it for the time being.

Yet fall for him he had. That first night, seeing the ugly scars that lined Tiberius’ back, the hollow collar bones, the prominent ribs, Leonard had fully realized how hard a life Tiberius must have had. Also didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was in some kind of trouble. The concealed knife, the secretiveness, it all pointed that way. Leonard considered the possibility that he could have brought home a serial killer, but somehow he didn’t think so. There was something about him that just seemed…lost. Like a stray dog needing a home.

So he offered him one. For a while at least.

It wasn’t a lie either. Leonard did need a farmhand. And he’d been planning on extending his home for some time, but for some reason kept delaying it. Maybe it was fate staying his hand. Maybe fate had planned it for Leonard to help the troubled man. If that was the case, Leonard did not mind in the slightest.

Leonard’s life was happier with Tiberius in it; even if certain feelings were kept secret. Coming home to him every day to see him working always put a smile on his face. It was their evenings he enjoyed the most though. Tiberius was smart. Almost ridiculously so. Leonard had only planned on teaching him to read and write, but the younger man absorbed it all so quickly he found himself teaching more. Tiberius absorbed all that too. He occasionally got frustrated when he couldn’t figure out a word while reading, but Leonard talked him through it, and the glimpses of genuine happiness on his face when he mastered a particular sentence was always more than worth it.

Leonard was so happy that before he even realized summer had arrived. Tiberius had made good progress on both his fields and his building. The crops on his land were plentiful and due to be harvested soon. He’d make good money selling them all. Likely enough to cover the building materials he’d needed to purchase.

As Leonard walked home from town that day, he got the opportunity to study the added work. Tiberius had nearly finished the room that was to be his new study; only the roof remained to finish. Leonard attempted not to think about that it meant his work was halfway done. He’d likely be done within the year as he promised, then he’d be gone. Leonard didn’t particularly want to think about that day.

For the moment, he pushed it from his mind, and instead allowed himself a moment to simply appreciate Tiberius. It was hot out, despite the evening drawing in, and Tiberius was working on the roof with his shirt off. He’d long gotten past the shame of his scars, plus with Leonard’s help, they’d also faded considerably. Tiberius had also put on some weight over the last few months. Three decent meals a day were the cause of that. He’d turned from skinny runt, to lean and toned. Tanned too. As Leonard approached his home he caught a glimpse of how dark Tiberius’ skin had become after working under the sun every day. Leonard wasn’t complaining. He very much enjoyed watching the muscles rippling under the sun-kissed skin. It was erotic. Probably too erotic.

Tiberius must have heard his footfall or felt his eyes watch him because he set down his tools and turned to look. Leonard managed to avert his eyes just before the bright blue ones landed on him.

“Leonard,” Tiberius smiled, using his forearm to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead.

It really shouldn’t be allowed to look so good, Leonard thought as he smiled back with a nod of his head. “Tiberius.”

Tiberius made a move for the nearby ladder, voice starting the beginning of another sentence, but his boot slipped on some wet clay. Before he could even grab onto something Tiberius fell from the building. Time itself seemed to slow as Leonard watched him fall, already sprinting to him even as Tiberius landed on the hard ground.

“Tiberius!” Leonard shouted, dropping to his knees next to the other man, immediately beginning his examination.

Tiberius groaned, squinting as he blinked his eyes open. “M’fine,” he said with another groan, already trying to push himself up into a sitting position.

“Woah!” Leonard placed a hand on the other’s chest, slowing him down. “I’ll decide that.” Much to his relief Tiberius didn’t argue any further and allowed him to make a quick exam of him. He did seem fine, certainly nothing broken which was his greatest relief. There were quite a few scratches though, and a number of places that were already starting to show signs of nasty bruising. But nothing serious. “Alright, let’s get you inside,” he said, wrapping one of Tiberius’ arms around his shoulder and helped him inside, sitting him down by the fire once there. “Stay,” he ordered, moving quickly to get his things, before sitting in front of Tiberius.

Leonard was quick cleaning the scrapes and scratches on his chest and arms, rubbing an ointment over the worst of them to soothe any pain. He wiped his hands clean, and passed Tiberius a shirt, before giving him another once over. There was a tear in his trousers, and Leonard could see the dark stain around the edge. “I need to see what damage you’ve done to your legs.”

Tiberius looked startled for a moment, but then nodded, and pulled free the string around his waist, peeling off the material once he could. Leonard grimaced. It was the first time he’d seen Tiberius without trousers and he came to see that the younger man had his share of scars along them. Nowhere near as bad as the ones on his back, but they were still present. There was also a fair few additional fresh scratches that needed caring for.

He got to work, repeating the process and taking care of everything he needed to. His eyes scanned over Tiberius’ legs, looking for anything else, when a dark mark on the inside of his left ankle caught his attention. Shifting to get at the last scratch, Leonard managed to get a better look at the mark.

The mark was dark against Tiberius’ pale skin. It was shaped like an arrowhead, but asymmetrical, one side shorter than the other. It was also identical to the one Leonard had on the back of his calf.

It took all of Leonard’s will not to reel backward. There was no question about it. He and Tiberius shared the same Soul Mark. They were soulmates.

“You’re good. You can get dressed now,” he murmured quietly, ignoring the odd look he received as he stood and turned away. He wanted to say outright. Just tell Tiberius, but how would he react? It was mostly unheard of for two men to be soulmates. And those that were heard of, ended up dead. Killed by the church, told they were mistakes. Maybe it was a mistake. Wrong. But the feelings he had for Tiberius didn’t feel like either. And if it was wrong then why had they been brought together so randomly?

“Leonard? Are you okay?” Tiberius asked behind him, sounding concerned.

Leonard turned slowly, seeing that Tiberius was fully dressed again, and was in the process of brushing his long blond hair out of his face. What should he say? He didn’t want to lie, and he was almost positive that Tiberius didn’t know. “I…I don’t know.” Leonard set his foot on a chair and rolled up his pants leg up to his knee, revealing the back of his calf to Tiberius.

Tiberius said nothing, and when Leonard finally found the courage to look up, he found the other staring at him in shock. “Did you know?” Leonard asked.

“No.” Tiberius was so quiet he was barely audible, eyes wide as he met Leonards gaze. “You?”

“Just figured it out when I saw yours.”

Tiberius nodded. Leonard watched the quickening rise and fall of his chest. The panic that was creeping onto his face. “I…I can't…”

“We don’t have to do anything about it. We can just forget about it. I know this isn’t the best, that it’s wrong, but I didn’t want to lie to you.”

“It’s not wrong, it’s not. And it’s not you. It really isn’t Leonard, but I can’t. I can’t. I’m sorry.” Tiberius backed away slowly as he spoke, fear mingling in with everything else. “I’m sorry.”

Before Leonard realized what was happening, Tiberius spun on his heels and bolted out the door. “Wait!” Leonard shouted, running after him, but Tiberius was fast and was already clearing the fields and putting distance between them.

He should let him go. Tiberius wasn’t running into town so he wasn’t going to get the guards. If he wanted nothing to do with Leonard, then he should let him. But something didn’t sit right. The panic, the fear. Something was more wrong that just Tiberius worrying about their sexuality. And he had no food. Nothing.

Cursing himself Leonard started to run after him. “Tiberius!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no set year for the first few chapters, but in my head, they take place sometime during the 15th Century AD. However, there will likely be a few historical inaccuracies, but it also has vampires, so bear with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the life James had long before he and Leonard met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy violence and physical child abuse, so be warned. However, this part isn't necessary to understand the rest of the story. It's here just gleam more insight into the past.

James clung to his mother’s skirts, trying best he could to hide from the large, scary looking man that towered before him. He failed miserably though, as his mother tugged the material free from his hands, and crouched down in front of him, grabbing both his hands in hers so he was forced to look at her. **  
**

“Mama, I don’t want to go!” He whimpered, eyes filling up with tears.

“We told you this was happening, James. Don’t act so surprised!”

She was right; his parents had told him that he was going to go and work with a man, but hadn’t thought they were serious. He thought it was a threat because he’d broken Mother’s vase. He didn’t want to go with the scary man. “I’m sorry, Mama! I won’t be no trouble anymore, I promise! I’ll be good!” He cried.

“None of that, boy!” His Mother snapped, giving him a shake. “You’re to work for Nicholas, and you’re not going to fuss!”

“Mama-”

“Enough! We owe him money, and you know your Father can’t work with his hurt leg! Nicholas has been kind enough to agree to take you to work for him and not ask us for any more money.” Mother paused, giving him a look. “Would you be happy knowing that we both died because of you?”

James flinched back, looking down as he shook his head, “No, Mama,” he whispered.

“Good. Now be a grownup and don’t let us down.”

James nodded, “Will you and Papa miss me?” he asked quietly, looking up at his mother as she straightened up. The woman said nothing and turned her back on them. “Mama?”

Nicholas grabbed his arm, and roughly tugged him back, “Get a move on, boy. I haven’t got all day,” he growled, dragging James out.

“Mama!” James shouted, crying again as he was pulled outside, and shoved into the back of the cart.

It was uncomfortable and smelled of manure inside, but at least the straw protected James from getting bumped around too much as the cart jostled angrily over the rocks on the long journey. When he was finally let free, and able to look around, he had no idea where he was. It wasn’t his village. He wasn’t even in a town, but when he turned and looked he could see other houses not far in the distance. He didn’t recognize any of the buildings though. How far from home was he?

“Stop gawking, brat, and get it,” Nicholas snapped, shoving James roughly to get him moving towards the house. It wasn’t very large, but it was bigger than his home had been. Nicholas moved to the center of the main room and turned to face him, arms across his chest. “You listen well now, boy, this is how things are goin’ to be. I have jobs that need doin’, and you’re goin’ to do them, got it? Around here, and around other land I own. Cleanin’, fixin’, whatever I tell you. You get it done in the time I give you, I’ll see you fed and watered. If you don’t get it done, or get it done right, you’ll feel the end of my whip, understand?”

James stared up at him, eyes wide and scared. He didn’t know anything about fixing things, and the most cleaning his Mother had made him do was wipe a few dishes dry. She’d said he was too small to use a broom or be near hot water. “Yes, sir, but I don’t know how-” he was cut off my sharp slap across his cheek that sent him staggering.

“You’ll learn to do if you want a full belly, boy, you got me?”

Rubbing his sore cheek, James nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now I don’t want to see you unless I need you, and I don’t need you, so get outta here. There’s a building around back, that’s where you’ll be sleepin’. You deaf, boy, get movin’!”

James scrambled about quickly, grabbing the satchel his Mama had packed for him, and rushing outside. It didn’t take him long to find the building Nicholas spoke of. It was a small thing, nowhere near the size of a barn, and when he opened the door, he found that the tiny floor was covered in straw. At least it appeared to be clean this time. James closed the door and sat inside, looking through his satchel. His heart dropped when he found that the small bear his Grandma had given him wasn’t inside. He’d never spent a night without it.

Sniffing, James curled up on top of the straw, drawing his knees to his chest. He didn’t want to be here. He’d never been on his own before. And Nicholas was scary. James didn’t doubt that he’d stick to his word and only feed him when he’d completed his work. His belly was already rumbling, but he held no hope for food. He just wanted to be back home in his bed where he was safe. He wasn’t safe here. But he knew he had to stay. He couldn’t let his parents down. Maybe one day they’d get more money and come and get him back.

James fell into a fitful sleep clinging to that hope.

~

Nicholas worked him ragged. He was up at dawn and didn’t stop until long after the sun had set. He didn’t eat much in the first few months. The work Nicholas set him was hard, things he had no idea how to do, so it was rare he got it completed or even did it right. But James was smart and put under pressure, he learned to do things quickly until he got them right. That didn’t Nicholas from then giving him even harder work, but James always mastered those things too, until it came to a point where he got a meal most nights, and nearly always avoided being on the receiving end of Nicholas’ whip. His life was still miserable, one meal wasn’t enough to fill him after working all day, and his shack was nearly always cold, and he wanted nothing more than to go home, but he pushed through. He had to.

Time passed by slowly, yet it still went. James didn’t know how long, but it must have been years. He’d grown some at least, so it must have been a few years. And with each passing day, he began to hate Nicholas more and more. The man worked him harder and harder, got stricter with his meals and freer with his beatings. James despised him. Surely he’d worked his parent’s debt off by now.

The night he got a beating for placing a painting a little too much to left, was the night James snapped. “Stop!” He shouted, feeling the air behind him shift as Nicholas prepared to swing the whip again.

“What did you say, boy?” Nicholas asked in a low, dangerous voice.

“I said stop! I didn’t do anything wrong! They were happy with my work!” James moved quickly, dodging out of the way as Nicholas flicked the whip with his full force.

“I say what you did or didn’t do right. And I say you got it wrong, you brat! Now get back in place before it gets even worse for you.”

James shook his head, “No! I won’t do it anymore! You’ve had me for years, I must’ve worked off the debt by now! Let me go home!”

“Home? This is your home, boy.”

“No, my parents-”

“Your parents are dead.”

James gaped, shaking his head in disbelief. “N-no.”

“End of last year. Nasty business from what I heard. But my records say they still owed me a significant amount, so you’re not goin’ anywhere for a very, very long time, boy. You’re mine until I say otherwise.”

James stared a few moments longer, then ran out of the house, and to his shack. Nicholas didn’t follow, probably satisfied that learning of his parent’s death was punishment enough for one night. James sank down onto the straw, aching back forgotten. They were dead. He’d always thought, hoped, that he’d see them again someday, but that was never going to happen now. They were gone forever, and he was all by himself. There was no one left to help, to maybe get him out.

It was clear that Nicholas was never going to let him leave. James had thought that maybe when he reached fourteen Nicholas would let him go to get proper work, but he realized now that wasn’t going to happen. He was going to keep James and work him until one of them died. With the way things were going, it was probably James.

He had to leave, but where could he go? Everyone here knew he was from a family of debtors, even the church would probably send him back here if he left. He’d have to go further then. Get as far away as he could.

James waited until he was sure Nicholas was asleep, then took his satchel and crept into the silent house. He grabbed what he could, some food for a couple days, a small coin purse, whatever he could think of, then left. He didn’t know where to go, so decided to just walk away from the town, and keep walking until he reached somewhere new.

It took him three days on foot, but eventually, James found himself in another town. It was larger than his one, with a marketplace full of stalls selling delicious smelling foods. His stomach grumbled just at the thought. And he had finished the last of his supplies off. James approached one stall and bought some bread, taking a bite of it as he approached another for some fruit. He couldn’t stay here in the long-term, it was still too close, but a night or two would be fine he figured.

He was putting away the stolen coinpurse when a hand grabbed his wrist, “Where’d you get all that coin, boy?” James looked up to see a guard glaring down at him from under his helmet.

“My parents, sir,” he answered, trying his best to not look guilty.

“Your parents? They live here?”

James shook his head, “We’re visiting.”

“Staying at an Inn then I suppose?”

James already knew where this was going, and a quick scan around the area told him it was pointless trying to run. The place was crawling with guards. In a vain hope he’d get away with it, James nodded. “Yes, sir. Mama is expecting me back any minute.”

“I’m sure she is. What Inn are you staying in? I’ll escort you.”

The question James had dreaded. There were Inns around him, but he couldn’t read them and he hadn’t heard of any. “I…”

“What I thought. This way, boy.” James didn’t even have an opportunity to protest before he was being dragged away to the jailhouse. All his items were stripped from him before he was pushed into a cell. “What’s your name, boy? And where did you get this from?” The guard asked, jiggling the coin purse.

James hesitated for a moment, but then answered, “My name’s James, sir,” he admitted softly.

“James,” the guard repeated, “sounds familiar.” James watched as he walked over to another guard, the pair of them speaking in hushed voices, before walking back to the cell. “Take off your left boot and show us your ankle.”

James knew he was done for. Nicholas must have been looking for him already. And if he refused, they’d look by force. Slowly, James unlaced his boot, and tugged it off, lifting his trouser leg to reveal his Soul Mark. Typical that the thing that was supposed to lead him to happiness was likely leading him to his death. “Please, sir, the debt was my parents and they died. He’s worked me for years, I’m sure it’s paid by now.” The only option he had left was to plead for mercy. He hated it, but he had no choice.

“We’ll determine that when we return you to him. But I’d say you’re lucky that he asked for you to simply be returned. A crime on this scale would usually incur a severe punishment,” the guard told him, not looking the least bit concerned. “We’ll organize transport back for you. You should leave tomorrow.”

James sighed, and nodded, “Yes, sir,” he whispered, sitting on the small bench inside the cell. He should’ve known that they wouldn’t take him seriously, but he had to try. At least he got a couple more nights away from Nicholas, before having to feel his wrath. He must have something planned if he didn’t want the guards to punish him. James swallowed down his fear and settled in as best he could.

~

The next couple days went by far too quickly for James’ liking. Before he knew it he was being pushed inside Nicholas’ house once more, keeping his eyes cast downward.

“Boy mentioned he was working off a debt for you. Said he thought it should be paid by now,” One the guards said.

“That’s correct. Debt belonged to his parents, it’s now his. I can show you my records so you can see how much is left owed,” Nicholas answered.

“Thank you, sir.” James was left with one guard while the other went with Nicholas. James didn’t have to wait long before they returned, the guard showing James a page from a book. James saw nothing but squiggles. The page could’ve said anything, but he could make a pretty good guess.

“This says your parents still owed a substantial amount at the time of their death. As per the law, that debt is now yours, and you will work here until it is fully paid off. I suggest learning to accept your situation, boy, you’ll be here for a long time yet. Any further discretions such as this will result in a severe punishment, whether or not your creditor wishes it. Do I make myself clear?”

James nodded, “Yes, sir,” he mumbled.

“Good.” James watched from the corner of his eye as the guards nodded their heads towards Nicholas. “Good day, Sir.”

“Good day. My thanks for returning the boy, I’ll see to it that he learns his lesson.”

James listened to the guards receding footsteps and the whinny of their horses. Before he could think of looking up and saying something, a fist collided with his cheekbone, sending him stumbling and falling into a heap. He didn’t even have a chance to cry out before Nicholas was next to him, delivering a boot to his ribs, knocking the breath from him.

A hand anchored in his hair, yanking him brutally to his feet, and then slamming him into the wall. He was turned quickly, and the hand clamped down around his throat as he was brought nose to nose with Nicholas.

“You damned dumb cunt,” Nicholas growled, squeezing his hand viciously as he watched James try and claw his way free, desperate for air. “Tryin’ to embarrass me and run away. You really think you’d get away?”

Nicholas threw him across the room, James landing on his hands and knees as he coughed and sucked in breaths of air. The man was next to him in seconds with another swift kick, knocking James over, before stomping down on him. James tried to scream, but with all the air pushed from him, no sound came out.

A third kick pushed James back onto his stomach, Nicholas dropping down to straddle the back of his legs. A hand in his hair once more dragged him back so his back was pressed against Nicholas’ chest. “You’re mine. And after this stunt, you’ll always be mine. I’m goin’ to keep you here and do whatever the fuck I want with you. No one will give a shit. No one will miss you. I could kill you right now and no one would give a damn.”

Nicholas shoved James forward, slamming his head into the floor. “I’ll teach you to disobey me.” A whistle through the air was all the warning James had before he felt the crack of a whip along his back. James screamed as more blows followed, relentless. It was worse than any of the beatings he’d ever received before, red-hot agony as he felt the skin on his back, legs, anywhere within reach, split under the assault. He couldn’t take it. It was too much. His pleas fell on deaf ears. Nicholas refused to stop.

It was a relief when he finally passed out.

~

James began to whimper as soon as consciousness slowly slid back to him. He was in so much pain, even his shallow breaths hurt. He lay stock still on the cold stone floor, not wanting to move and risk the pain getting any worse if that was even possible. There was nowhere he didn’t hurt. Places James didn’t even want to think about. Nicholas must have kept beating him long after he’d blacked out.

Carefully, James moved his head, trying to see as much as he could. One eye was swollen shut, and that on top of the fact that the room he was in was pitch black meant that he could see barely anything. By the damp smell in the air and the stone floor underneath him, James figured that he was in Nicholas’ cellar. He never had used it for much, and now James guessed he was going to use it as a makeshift prison.

He was in a crumpled heap on the floor, James could feel that. A position he had to move from, no matter how much he didn’t want to. Gritting his teeth, James slowly stretched out his cramped muscles. Fresh blood began to trickle and soak into what remained of his tattered clothes as the movement reopened some of the wounds. At least nothing was broken aside from some ribs it seemed, James was able to move his arms and legs, though one leg was heavier than the other. James managed to sit up without crying out too loudly and felt around. His hands landed on smooth metal locked securely around his ankle, and as he felt further along, discovered a chain attached to it. James pulled at the chain. It had some give to it, but not much. Just enough for him to be able to stand and walk a little it seemed. James swallowed down the rising panic. What was Nicholas planning for him?

His answer came with the cellar doors bursting open, and Nicholas stumbling down, carrying a bright lantern that lit the small room and had James flinching back at the sudden light. “Thought I heard you movin’ abou’, brat,” Nicholas slurred, he’d obviously been drinking. He set the lantern down onto the steps and marched over to James, who tried to make himself as small a target as possible. “On your feet when I’m talkin’ t’ you.”

James wasn’t sure if he could stand, he felt weak, exhausted, and he didn’t know if his legs would hold him. But he didn’t want to find out what would happen if he disobeyed either. Slowly, and supporting himself on the wall, James managed to scrabble to his feet. Then found himself crashing back down with a yell.

Nicholas laughed cruelly, jerking at the chain with his foot again, and making James’ leg jerk with it. “I said on your feet, boy!” Nicholas grabbed him and pulled him up, shoving him into the wall. James winced as the rough stone scrapped across his back, but he just about managed to bite back a whimper. “How you likin’ your new room? Don’t really matter. You’re stayin’ here anyway,” Nicholas smirked, leaning in close to James. The alcohol was strong on his breath. “I’ve fed you, clothed you, given you a roof over your head for years, but you still spat on my hospitality. Well no more, brat. You’re goin’ t’ stay down here ‘til I say you’ve learned your lesson. Might take awhile. Got it?”

James nodded, pressing himself as close to the wall as he could, ignoring the pain just for the chance to get a little further away from Nicholas.

“Good.” Nicholas stepped back, once more jerking the chain to send James crashing to his knees. James thought bitterly that at least he hadn’t beaten him anymore as he watched Nicholas walk away, taking the lantern, and plunging James back into total darkness.

Silent tears fell as James lay himself down as best he could on his right side, the least painful way he could lie. It was the first time since his first night with Nicholas that he’d allowed himself to cry. He’d always refused to let himself be so weak. But he couldn’t help it now. He was hurting and scared and all alone. Nicholas had been right. There was no one left to give a damn about him. Nicholas owned him.

What had he done? He should’ve just stayed and put up with things. Anything was better than this.

Just like his first night, James once more cried himself to sleep.

~

The one good thing about his new predicament was that James barely saw Nicholas. His days were spent in utter darkness, all alone. The occasional waterskin was tossed down through the door, and on even rarer occasion some bread, the items usually landing just out of easy reach, leaving James to stretch and scramble to find them. It was miserable and lonely, but James preferred the days by himself to the other days.

The days when Nicholas got blind drunk and came stumbling down to take whatever had been him angry that particular week out on James. His wounds never had the chance to even heal properly. As soon as they started to, Nicholas’ assaults would reopen them again.

James had no idea how much time had passed by, it felt like years, but he doubted it was that long. Months maybe. All he knew was that he’d grown used to the constant pain. It was part of him now. At least that meant he was able to stop himself from crying more. That was one satisfaction Nicholas never got from him again.

James began to wonder if Nicholas ever planned on letting him go. It didn’t seem like it. And he didn’t have the strength to pull his chain free from the wall. Even if he did, what would he do? He couldn’t sneak off with nothing more than scraps of clothes. And he’d just be sent back if he went for help. It seemed like there was no way to escape.

Until one night instead of leaving James after a beating, Nicholas in his drunken state passed out on the floor next to him. James pulled himself up, watching Nicholas snore in the candlelight. His eyes fell to the belt the other wore and the loop of keys that hung from it. Chances were the key to his confines was on it. He could get it. But if Nicholas woke up whilst he was doing it, he’d kill him for certain. There was something he could do, James thought, looking over to the discarded whip. It was within reach. He could take it and use it to strangle Nicholas. If he was quick James was sure he could do it.

He moved as silently as he could, and picked up the long strip of knotted leather, walking back to Nicholas once he had it. He looked down at the man before him, feeling nothing but hate. He deserved to die for everything he’d done. He’d kill James if it were the other way around.

But he couldn’t. No matter how much James despised him, something stayed his hand. Instead, James kept the whip in one hand as he knelt, and carefully unhooked the keys with the other. James recognized most of the ones on the metal loop, so it didn’t take long to find the right one for his chain. James worked quickly, freeing himself then locking the cuff around Nicholas’ ankle in turn. He thought a moment, then used the whip to tie the other’s wrists securely together. If the knot was a little too tight, James didn’t have much sympathy.

Backing away, James glanced around the cellar. There was a waterskin that Nicholas had brought with him nearby, and Nicholas had plenty enough fat on him to stop him from starving to death too soon. Someone would be by within a week seeking Nicholas out. They’d be able to free him. By then James would be long gone.

James left the cellar and locked the door behind him, then made his way back into the house. There was another set of clothes there still, and James tried not to hiss too much as he pulled them on over his raw wounds. He packed some other things, careful not to take as much coin this time. He’d need to be extra careful now. He couldn’t get caught again.

When he was satisfied, James left, heading in the opposite direction he had last time. It was more work now, finding places to buy food. He had to stay out of the bigger towns. Too many guards. James stuck to the small villages and hamlets. Places he could get in and out of quickly.

Luck was on his side this time it seemed. It took two weeks before James heard that a boy named James was wanted for assault and theft. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and an arrowhead mark on his ankle. It was then that James decided to take on the name Tiberius. His father’s name. It wasn’t much of a cloak, but in the smaller areas, it allayed suspicion for a little while. It was two months before someone recognized him. But he’d been able to run, and lose the old guard chasing him.

Years passed, James grew, using the skills he’d learned to find odd work and money from people who didn’t ask any questions. Yet still, every so often someone would somehow recognize him. He was still a wanted man. Still on the run. Always running. Never stopping for long.

It was a hard life, one spent constantly looking over his shoulder even when two years went by without incident. He couldn’t risk it.

It was a lonely life too. James didn’t expect that to change. With his life, it was nearly impossible to meet someone. And with his secrets, who could love him anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no set year for the first few chapters, but in my head, they take place sometime during the 15th Century AD. However, there will likely be a few historical inaccuracies, but it also has vampires, so bear with it.


	4. Chapter 4

James ran. He ran until his legs ached and his lungs burned. Then he ran some more. Had to keep running. Had to get away. He ran until he was inside the forest that surrounded the outskirts of the town, and only then slowed down as he made his way deeper inside. He found the river that flowed through the trees and into town and followed it upstream. He’d never been so far this way, but it was leading him away. Leading him away from everything. Leading him away from Leonard. **  
**

James sighed as he walked along the riverbank. He didn’t want to run, but he had no choice. He couldn’t be with Leonard, and not because it was apparently wrong. He didn’t give a damn about that. But he just…he just couldn’t be with him. Leonard was so much better than him. Leonard deserved better than him. And Leonard would be better off without him. James was sure.

The forest came to a clearing, where the water widened into a small crystal clear lake, supplied with water by a short waterfall. James dropped to his knees by the side of the lake and gulped down a few handfuls of water. The sun was beginning to set. He needed someplace to stay the night. Looking around, James frowned as his eyes landed on the waterfall. Something wasn’t right about it.

Approaching slowly, James realized that there was something behind the cascading water. A cave by the looks of it. Perfect. Carefully hopping across the few stones that protruded from the lake, James managed to slip through a small gap between water and rock and get inside the cave. The interior was fairly deep, deeper than he’d expected, which was good. Meant he’d be well protected for the night.

James walked to the very back and sank to the ground, head in hands. He already missed Leonard. Missed his warmth and charm, and just being close to him. Why did he have to be so clumsy? If he hadn’t hurt himself then neither of them would be any the wiser, and they could have continued being friends. But that was impossible now. Even if he returned and Leonard took him back in, and they decided to ignore their matching Soul Marks, it would always hang over them. Come between them. And how was James supposed to admit that he’d spent six months lying to his soulmate? How could he continue lying to his soulmate? It could never work. The guilt would eat him alive.

It was better this way, he told himself. Better for him to run. He was good at running.

“Tiberius?” Leonard spoke softly, but James still jumped in fright, immediately leaping to his feet.

“How did you find me?” He asked, pressing his back against the stone wall. He’d been careful, hadn’t run in a straight line, hadn’t left any obvious footprints, and Leonard was no tracker. He shouldn’t have been able to follow.

“Followed my gut,” Leonard replied, slipping into the cave. “This cave was the reason I moved here. No one else comes this deep, believe it’s haunted, so I was able to use it as a private spot. Somewhere to come and think. I was drawn to it originally, so I thought you might be too.”

Of course, he’d be drawn to the same place Leonard was, they were kindred spirits. “Why did you come find me?” Was his next question.

“Because you looked petrified, and not because you’d just found out your soulmate was another man. I couldn’t let you leave like that. I…I care about you too much.”

James looked away, turning aside so he didn’t have to face Leonard. “You shouldn’t care for someone you know nothing about.”

“I know enough.”

“No, you don’t! You know nothing about me!”

“Tib-”

“That isn’t my name!” James looked back, watching the step closer Leonard was taking falter.

“Excuse me?”

“Tiberius isn’t my name, Leonard. It's James. I’ve been lying to you this whole time! You shouldn’t want anything to do with me. You should turn around now and go home, and forget about me!” Leonard should have been angry, had every right to be, but James didn’t see it. Just hurt and confusion. Leonard took another step forward, but James pulled the dagger from his boot. “I am a wanted man. I’m dangerous,” he growled.

Leonard shook his head, “You might be wanted, but you’re not dangerous. That I’m certain off,” he said, stepping forward until the point of the blade was pressing against his chest. “I don’t know your past, but I know you now. You’re no murderer.”

His hand shook as he attempted to keep the knife steady, but he couldn’t, and it clattered loudly to the ground as James dropped it. “You should go, Leonard. You’ll be better off forgetting me,” he whispered, looking at the ground.

“How can I forget the man I’m falling in love with? Whatever reason you so deeply believe that makes you think I’d be better off is wrong.” With the knife gone, Leonard stepped forward, closing the last of the distance between them, and gently cupping James’ cheek. “Without you, I’d be lonely and miserable. That’s not better.”

Everything Leonard said resonated perfectly with James. He had been happy with Leonard for the first time since he was a child. “None of it makes sense. With everything, all the differences, we shouldn’t be soulmates.”

“Why, James? Help me understand. What differences?” Leonard was still close to him. The last person who’d stood this close was Nicholas. James suppressed a shudder at the memory. Leonard didn’t reek of alcohol though. And James didn’t feel scared. Just shame.

“You don’t want to know, trust me. The gory details would keep you up all night. All you need to know is that I am nowhere near worthy of you. You’re practically a noble…and I’m…I’m…”

“You’re what, James?”

“I’m not even a free man!” James shoved Leonard, pushing him back and jerking away from him. He kept his back to Leonard, but he could feel the other looking at him. “I’m a debtor, Leonard. I was to work it off, but I ran away. After all this time, I’m as good as dead if I get caught, yet I’m still not my own man.”

“All this time? How long has it been?”

“I don’t know for certain. Ten…eleven years maybe.”

“Eleven…” Leonard cut himself off behind him and took a breath. “Have you ever gotten close to being caught?”

James shook his head. “It’s been nearly three years since the last time.”

“Three years? That’s a long time. I think that means you’re safe here, James.”

“But now you know.”

“I’ve known you were running from some kind of trouble since I first laid eyes on you. Lord knows I also suspected that Tiberius wasn’t your true name either.”

“You did?” James asked, slowly turning to look back at Leonard.

“I did,” Leonard smiled softly at him. “I’ve had ample opportunity to call the guards on you if I wanted to. But I don’t. You can trust me, James.”

All remaining fight James had left fled his body as he sank to the ground. Leonard had known he was running from something all this time but had never said a word. James could’ve been anyone, but Leonard chose to trust him still. For the first time, James began to think that running might not be the best plan. Maybe he could have a life here. Yet there was still so much Leonard didn’t know. “You knew but still you care for me? I could’ve done anything.”

“That’s true, but I didn’t think so. You didn’t strike me as a homicidal maniac,” Leonard chuckled, sitting down next to James. “Out of all the scenarios I’ve thought up, runaway debtor is probably the least worst.”

“You don’t know the whole story.”

“Then tell me, I swear I’ll not say a word. Tell me whatever it is that makes you believe you’re not worthy of love. Of my love.” Leonard reached over and gently squeezed James’ hand. “Trust me.”

James looked down at their joined hands as he thought. He did trust Leonard. For the first time since his parents sent him away, he trusted someone. And the weight of his secrets was a heavy burden, It would be nice to alleviate it some.

James began to speak. Hesitantly at first, stumbling over his words as he tried to get his thoughts in order. But then they started to come easier, and soon poured out of him. He told Leonard about his parents, their debt, their struggle to pay it. He spoke of Nicholas and what it was like working for him. The beatings, the lack of food, all of it. James described running away and being caught, and when Leonard didn’t flinch away, told him everything Nicholas had done to him when he returned. He spared no detail, not even sure he could withhold information anymore. Leonard’s grip on his hand tightened when he said of the injuries he’d sustained. The places he’d hurt. James talked about the cellar, being chained and used as Nicholas’ personal stress relief.

Finally, he told Leonard of chaining Nicholas up, coming close to killing him but deciding against it. He spoke of running again. Of never stopping for long and always looking over his shoulder. Of always being alone and afraid.

As he came to an end, James looked at the cave floor to see dark splotches on it between his knees. Wet from his tears, he realized. He hadn’t cried since before he ran, and now they’d started, he found he couldn’t stop them, no matter how much he wanted to.

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, making James flinch. “It’s just me, James. It’s okay, you’re safe,” Leonard whispered, gently tugging James closer once he relaxed. James went willingly, laying on Leonard’s chest as he sobbed quietly, an entire life’s worth of tears falling. Leonard held him through it, whispering quiet things above him that James didn’t really pay attention to, but sounded soothing anyway.

When his tears dried, he pulled away, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, darling.” Leonard brushed away the last of his tears, his thumb trailing along the path they’d made along James’ cheek. “I had no idea it was anything like that. All that pain…James, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine.”

James looked down at his lap. “But do you see now? You’re so much better than I am, Leonard. I’m nothing. Worse than nothing. I’m property.”

“No.” Leonard’s voice was stern as he spoke, getting James to look up at him. “Don’t you say that, James. It’s not true.”

“It is. Leonard, I’m worthless.”

“You listen to me. You want to know what you are? You’re smart and funny and brave and kind. You faced pain and torment but still kept your humanity. What you’re not is worthless. You’re not nothing. And you’re not property. You’re an amazing man, James,” Leonard told him with such honesty that James nearly broke down again.

“You really think those things?” he asked quietly.

“I do,” Leonard answered with a soft smile. “You’re also my soul mate. And the man I’m falling in love with.”

Something snapped inside James at those words, and before he could think it through, dived forward and sealed his lips over Leonard’s. The other’s response was immediate, wrapping one arm around his waist, and his other hand curling around the back of his neck, holding James close to him.

James had imagined kissing Leonard a few times over the last few months, but he’d never thought it would be this good. Leonard’s lips were tender against his own, and the spark that passed between them was undeniable. “You really think I’ll be safe if I stay?” He asked when they broke apart, lips still hovering over Leonard’s.

“I do. You stay on the farm mostly, and those who know you, only know you as Tiberius. And chances are that bastard is long dead. And everything died with him. If something does happen, we’ll take care of it. We’ll leave. Together.”

“You’d really leave for me?”

“I would.”

“Thank you.” James leaned in for another kiss, melting into Leonard’s embrace. “This is one secret I’ll be happy to keep.”

Leonard smiled ruefully, “I’ll keep any secret if it means we can have this.”

James nodded in agreement, reaching up to card his fingers through Leonard’s hair. “Let’s go home,” he smiled.

“Perfect.” Leonard stood and helped James up, passing him his knife back so James could tuck it back into his boot.

Once they’d both slipped out of the cave, James took Leonard’s hand as they started their walk back. It was safe for them to be so free out here.

Or so he thought. As they walked James felt eyes on them and released Leonard’s hand as he spun around. There in a tree, James looked straight into a pair of glowing green eyes, a glimpse of pale skin showing in the moonlight that filtered through the leaves.

“What’s wrong?” Leonard asked.

“There's…” James glanced at Leonard then looked straight back as he began to point. But the haunting eyes were gone. James looked around quickly, but there was no sign of anyone or anything anywhere. “Nothing. Must’ve been my imagination,” he said, taking Leonard’s hand again. His mind must be playing tricks on him. With all the emotions he’d gone through over the last few hours, it was no wonder really.

James shook off the feeling, and focused only on the pure happiness he felt when he looked at Leonard. That was all he needed.

Neither of them noticed the emerald eyes continuing to follow them through the trees.

Neither of them heard the quiet whisper, spoken into the night, “You will be mine soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no set year for the first few chapters, but in my head, they take place sometime during the 15th Century AD. However, there will likely be a few historical inaccuracies, but it also has vampires, so bear with it.


	5. Chapter 5

James looked up as he heard Leonard come into the house and smiled to himself, setting aside the bread he had been slicing to go and see him. It had rained all day so he hadn’t been able to do much out in the fields, and had decided to spend the day making up as nice a meal as he could for them to have upon Leonard’s return home. **  
**

“Back alone?” He asked, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Leonard remove his soaked outer jacket. It was extremely rare for Leonard to bring anyone home with him, especially the last six months, but it was habit to check anyway.

“All by myself,” Leonard smiled, turning to face James.

“Excellent.” James stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Leonard, moving in for a kiss. He grimaced though when Leonard’s damp clothes seeped through his dry warm ones. “There are fresh clothes by the fire, “ he said, pulling away.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” Leonard murmured, kissing at the blush that spread across James’ cheeks. “Something smells good, you’re cooking?”

James shrugged, “Yeah. Thought it would be nice to do something special…”

“I thought exactly the same.” Leonard reached into his satchel and pulled out a parcel, handing it over to James while he began to change.

James unwrapped it, revealing the pieces of honey shortbread inside. His favorite. “You remembered what today is.”

“How could I forget the day I brought your scrawny ass home,” Leonard answered, leaving his clean shirt open as he wrapped his arms around James once more. This time James happily leaned into Leonard as they kissed.

“I love you,” he whispered against Leonard’s lips, beaming at him.

“I love you too,” Leonard smiled back. “Now let’s eat before all your hard work goes to ruin. “

James nodded, reluctantly freeing himself from Leonard’s embrace to serve their meal.

They ate together, James telling Leonard about the work he had managed to complete, and Leonard filling him in on the final details of the trip he would be taking soon to gather some new medical supplies. It was all incredibly domestic, but James loved it. The last six months had been perfect.

He was clearing everything away when Leonard snaked his arms back around his waist. “Leave them until the morning, darling,” he murmured, kissing the spot behind James’ ear that made him weak at the knees. “I want to take you to bed and show you just how happy I am you came back with me that night.”

“You’ve shown me that plenty of times,” James laughed even as he leaned back against Leonard’s chest.

“One more time won’t hurt,” Leonard nipped lightly at James’ neck as a hand slipped down his chest towards his pants. “Hmm?”

James gasped and moaned as he felt Leonard’s hand on him, and nodded. “Yes. Leonard, please.”

“What I like to hear.”

~

James lay panting on the bed he had made for Leonard’s new bedroom, feeling boneless and sated. He could hear Leonard move around him, then felt a damp cloth wash over his stomach and between his thighs, smiling softly to himself.

The bed dipped next to him as Leonard climbed back in, immediately moving and letting his head rest on Leonard’s chest. “That was amazing.”

“It was,” Leonard agreed, rubbing circles into James’ skin.

James let himself bask in the afterglow for a little while, “I wish you didn’t have to leave. It’ll be weird here by myself.”

“I know, but it’s only a few weeks, darling,” Leonard replied with a quiet sigh.

“Still going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Leonard kissed his forehead as he snuggled closer. “Why don’t you meet me at the cave when I get back? Bring some supplies and we can stay out there for a couple days.”

James smiled, looking up at Leonard. “Really? That sounds nice.”

“Really.” Leonard pressed a kiss to James’ lips. “Something for us both to look forward to.”

James hummed, tangling his limbs with Leonard as the other pulled the blankets up over them. “I already can’t wait.”

~

Leonard strolled through the market in no particular hurry. He’d picked up the supplies he needed so there was nothing left for him to do before beginning the journey home and it was a surprisingly pleasant day. He’d already purchased a few things. Some small ornaments and knick knacks for the house. Mostly silly little things, but he thought James would like them. He’d also bought some art supplies.

Over the last few months, James had started sketching in his free time, and he was gradually progressing to paintings. They were crude works. James was no Master artist, his works were never going to be shown in grand halls and Cathedrals, but Leonard adored them. If sometimes his nose was a little too big, or one eye higher than the other, he didn’t mind. All Leonard cared about was that James had put in the time and effort to make him something. That was all he could ever ask. The supplies Leonard bought were of a higher quality than James usually used, Leonard hoped he would like them.

Leonard was considering purchasing some lunch when he walked by a stall selling jewelry and something caught his eye. Pausing, Leonard stepped closer to get a better look. The item that had caught his attention was a ring. The band was wide and made of gold with a pattern of leaves etched into it. That alone was beautiful, but it was the blue gemstone set in the middle that really interested him. The color was mesmerizing, almost the same color as James’ eyes. Leonard smiled to himself as he picked the ring up to examine it. It was a little too small for him, which meant it would fit perfectly on James.

That was all the convincing Leonard needed. Decision made, Leonard purchased the ring, paying the seller a few coins extra to wrap it carefully and place it inside a small velvet bag. Taking it, Leonard tucked the bag in the breast pocket on the inside of his coat for safe keeping. He’d give it to James at the cave, their spot, he decided. He wished it could be an engagement ring, but that could never be. Instead, it could be a token of his affection, a promise made between the two of them to always love James. No one had to know what it meant or where James got it from. It was subtle enough that no one probably notice anyway.

Smiling to himself, Leonard set off again in search lunch, already counting down the hours until he was with James again.

~

Everyone sitting inside the wagon was silent as it jostled along the quiet forest road. It was night time, and they weren’t scheduled another stop yet, so two of the three other people besides Leonard were sleeping. The only other person awake was a young man who sat opposite Leonard but kept a constant lookout through one of the small windows. While the others had talked amongst themselves, the strange man hadn’t. He’d kept to himself, seemingly always on alert as he clutched at his pack as though his life was dependent on it. Leonard was curious about him, he couldn’t have been more than eighteen, but when he’d asked his name, he’d been met with a sullen silence. So Leonard had left it. He was too preoccupied with the growing excitement of reuniting with James to try and push the matter.

He’d only been gone a month, but it had felt like forever. It was hard to believe that it was possible to miss someone so much, yet he did. Leonard longed to look into those sparkling blue eyes and kiss those plush lips. And give him his present. Leonard tapped his pocket gently and smiled. He’d paid someone to tend to the animals for a couple of days before he left, saying that he needed James to meet him and help him back with all his things, so they’d have two clear days together, camped out in the wild, all alone with no pressures or worry.

It’d be heaven.

A force hit the wagon with such ferocity it snapped the wooden shaft and tracers keeping it attached to their horse and sent it tumbling down a small ditch. Amongst the chaos and his own rising panic, Leonard heard a man scream and a loud whinny of the horse. What was going on?

The wagon was broken and splintered when it stopped rolling, each passenger immediately scrabbling to their feet.

“Run!” The mysterious man shouted, drawing two blades out from inside his jacket sleeves. The two others, a married couple took off, but they only got a few steps before a blur sped by them and they crumpled to the ground. Leonard ran to them despite his own instinct to run and dropped to the ground.

The sight nearly made him vomit.

There was a single fist-sized hole torn through each of their chests, their ripped out hearts dropped to the ground next to them. Leonard had seen many sights, but never one so gruesome as that. The force needed for something like that must’ve been extreme, but Leonard didn’t even see anything. Just a blur. What could do something like this?

“You have to get out of here!” The young man shouted at him, whirling around, eyes darting everywhere.

“What’s going on?!” Leonard shouted back, trying to look for a blur too.

“Vamp-” A second man appeared behind the mystery man, Leonard’s eyes widening as the newcomer snapped his neck as if it were nothing.

“There you are,” the newcomer growled, letting the young man drop dead to the ground, stalking forward as Leonard began to stumble backward. Leonard couldn’t make much of him out in the darkness. Except for some pale skin and glowing brown eyes.

“Stay away!” Leonard shouted. He had to get out of here, but with the speed and strength this creature had shown, how would it even be possible? He could never outrun it.

The creature moved faster than Leonard realized, and he didn’t even have a chance to look around before he felt two sharp points sink into his neck. He yelled at the pain, thrashing wildly at the man behind him.

He somehow got lucky and managed to knock the creature free. He tried to run but his legs failed him, and he fell stumbling to the ground.

“Bastard.” The creature flung himself forward, Leonard catching a glimpse of bloodstained fangs. He panicked, scrabbling about until his hand closed around something. One of the silver daggers. With nothing else to lose, Leonard thrust it forward just as the creature was about to land on him.

The thing shrieked, high-pitched and ear-splitting, and jerked away, looking down at the dagger sticking out from his gut. He snarled at Leonard, stumbling where he stood. “You…won't…get far…she’ll find you,” he threatened quietly, before disappearing in another blur.

Leonard lay where he was, panting, for some minutes, feeling his heart thunder in his chest. He found it difficult to believe what had just happened. He’d heard stories, but always assumed they’d been nothing more than folklore. But the man, that creature. His speed, his strength. Leonard reached up and touched his throbbing neck, looking down at his bloodstained hand when he pulled it away. He’d seen the fangs.

The thing had been a vampire.

He had to move. If he stayed the vampire might come back with reinforcements. He’d mentioned something about a woman? Leonard didn’t know who she was, but he didn’t want to find out either.

With a groan Leonard pushed himself to his feet, fighting past the light-headedness that came with the movement. He spared a look at the carnage around him. There was nothing to be done for them. All he could do was get back to James. He had to warn him.

They’d been a day’s ride away from his town, half a day away from where Leonard had planned on getting off to go meet James. He could walk that. Just had to put one foot in front of the other.

Leonard set off slowly, leaning on tree after tree, each step becoming harder and harder. The world started to spin around him, but Leonard forced himself forward anyway. Had to get to James. Had to find him. Had to hold him. Leonard grimaced as he tripped on a root, only just keeping himself upright. It felt like his very blood was on fire. It hurt. White-hot agony. He was sweating even though the late night was cold. What was happening to him?

Every step forward was a fight, it hurt to even breathe now. It made his chest ache. It was too much. Leonard’s foot caught on another root, sending him falling to the ground this time in a heap. He tried to push himself up, but couldn’t.

He had to for James.

Leonard managed to get on his feet before his legs buckled under his weight again.

_James_

“I’m sorry,” Leonard whispered as blackness claimed him under the thick canopy of trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no set year for the first few chapters, but in my head, they take place sometime during the 15th Century AD. However, there will likely be a few historical inaccuracies, but it also has vampires, so bear with it.


	6. Chapter 6

The world came back to him slowly. He was lying on the ground, twigs and thorns digging into him everywhere. His head pounded, not helped by every noise sounding deafening. Owls hooting, fox paws scuffling on the ground, even the chirps of the crickets were too much. And the smell. He could smell everything. It was nauseating. But Lord, he was starving too. Ravenous even. The hunger gnawed at him like some wild beast.

James.

He had to find James.

Leonard grudgingly pulled himself to his feet, looking around the dark forest. It was nighttime and little moon came through the trees, yet he was able to see. Not perfectly clear, but enough to be able to force himself forward without tripping on anything. He had little idea what direction he was going in, but Leonard pushed himself on, hoping he was heading the right way.

He had no idea how long he’d been out for. He remembered the attack, trying to get home but collapsing instead. And the bite. He remembered that too. Leonard’s neck didn’t even hurt anymore. Nowhere hurt. He felt fine except for the hunger that was eating away at him. There was an itch under his skin too, like a craving, but he had no idea for what. It was there though. Persistent and unyielding.

Maybe seeing James would help. Leonard longed for him. He hoped he hadn’t been gone long enough to make him worry, that was the last thing he wanted. Oh, how he wanted him.

Leonard pushed himself on, keeping himself going by focusing on James, hoping he wasn’t lost. Then he heard it. The trickle of water. He was close to the river. Which meant he was close to the cave. Leonard sped off in the direction of the water, arriving at the bank in a blink of an eye. He could’ve sworn he’d been slightly further away than that. It didn’t matter. It meant he was closer to James.

Making his way upriver, Leonard didn’t stop until he came out in the clearing. James was here. He couldn’t see him, but he could smell him. “James?” He called out, voice quiet and raspy.

“Leonard?!” James’ voice sounded like honey to his ears as he trudged closer.

“James!”

“Leonard!” He could hear footsteps on stone as James ran to the cave entrance, and there he was. Bursting out, not caring about avoiding the water. James looked at him wide-eyed and relieved. “Where have you been? What happened? I was-” So preoccupied staring at Leonard, James didn’t look where he was going, slipping on one of the rocks and crashing down into the shallow water.

Leonard smelled it before he saw it. Blood. Confirmation came when James dragged himself up, looking at the crimson trickling down his pale arm. It smelled so good. Leonard pounced forward, in front of James in a second and sending them both falling back onto the rocks.

“Leonard, what-” He cut James’ protest off with a snarl. His gums hurt. He could feel something move and slide down beneath them. James was struggling beneath him, trying to push him away, but it was useless. Leonard didn’t move an inch despite all of his fight. He could hear James’ heart thunder loudly in his chest, smell the blood coursing through his veins. Leonard’s eyes honed in on his neck. He’d always loved James’ neck. So long and slender. Always so kissable. So…biteable.

“Please, Leonard, I don’t know what…but this isn’t you,” James whispered, hands still clutching Leonard’s coat in an effort to push him away. Leonard’s eyes snapped to his face. Blue eyes looked back at him terrified. James reeked of fear.

Light caught his attention, drawing Leonard to look into the water next to them. The moonlight came through here, letting him see his own reflection in the lake. His eyes were glowing bright hazel, lips curled back in a snarl revealing fangs dropped low, ready for biting. He looked wild. He looked like a monster.

The grip James had on his clothes loosened, and Leonard realized that his heartbeat had slowed too. Leonard looked back down, meetings James’ eyes again. The fear was gone now, melting away into something else. Surrender. “It’s okay, Leonard. I love you.” James spoke so quietly that even with his new sharper hearing Leonard barely caught it. James looked at him a moment more, then closed his eyes as he let his hands drop.

Leonard stared at him. James was giving himself to Leonard, hoping that there was enough of the man he loved left to not kill him. Leonard saw the single tear leak from the corner of James’ eye and roll down into his hairline. Hoping, but not believing. He knew that if Leonard continued his attack he’d end up dead. All the times James had fought, and it was Leonard he was willingly surrendering too. Leonard wanted to, he wanted to bite into the pale column. The thought should disgust him, but what lay underneath was the answer to his itch, his craving, he knew now. He needed the blood, but if he started he wouldn’t stop. He’d drink James dry. Yet if he didn’t drink he’d likely end up being the dead one.

Better him than James.

“Forgive me, darling,” he said softly, brushing his fingers along James’ cheek.

Then he was gone. Almost grateful for his new found speed, Leonard used it to run from James, the lake, and even his town, running until he was far enough away that he was of no immediate threat to anyone. The last of his resolve had been burned up by resisting James. If he came across another being…Leonard was certain he wouldn’t be able to exercise the same control.

He slowed to a walk, energy depleted. At least he was fairly far away from any known civilization. Leonard wondered just how long it would take him to starve to death. Was starving to death even possible? Because didn’t…didn’t you have to be dead to even be a vampire? And didn’t that mean…? Leonard didn’t pass out after the attack. He died. That was a nauseating thought.

Did that make him immortal too? If he couldn’t starve, did it mean he’d be trapped this way forever? Doomed to live out eternity by himself. That felt like a long time. Especially without James.

Leonard’s heart lurched just thinking about him. He’d never be able to see him again now. He had to stay away. Even if he thought he’d be up to it without wanting to tear his throat out, Leonard would never be able to look James in the eye again after tonight. It broke his heart, but he knew James would be better off if Leonard disappeared for good. He’d be okay. He had the farm. Leonard had ensured months ago that the land would go to James if anything were to happen. And soon the caravan would be discovered along with his belongings, and he’d be assumed dead. James would get his land and money, and he’d be fine. He could still have a life for himself.

At least Leonard still had his ring. He could look at it still and remember James. Leonard reached into his pocket, but his hand found nothing. Frantically, Leonard searched everywhere the small bag could’ve been. But nothing. It was gone. It must have fallen out, now lost somewhere.

Leonard dropped to his knees, defeated. He had nothing. The bastard that bit him had taken everything for him.

The sun was starting to rise. The trees were sparser here and already the new daylight was starting to come through. It hurt, but Leonard was too weak to move out of it. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to anyway. Maybe it would kill him. It’d hurt worse the more light that came through, he imagined, being burned up like that, but anything to put him out of his misery.

He was so tired. Leonard let himself drop fully to the ground. He was still mostly in the shade, but that would change soon. His eyes were heavy, his brain getting fogged. So, so tired, and weak. This was it.

The sun rose higher in the sky, stealing away Leonard’s shade. It burned, his skin was on fire. Still, he didn’t move. His limbs felt like lead so he probably couldn’t have even if he wanted to. Leonard wished for James. He didn’t want to be on his own.

Something grabbed his ankles and started to drag him along the forest ground, only stopping when they were mostly covered by the trees. “J’mes?” Leonard slurred, barely on the edge of consciousness, feeling the presence of another body next to him.

“You do not need him anymore. I have you now, and now that I do, you will be mine forever.” A woman spoke, voice soft but still laced with ice.

The woman walked around Leonard, bright emerald eyes meeting his before all thought fled from Leonard’s mind and he fell back into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no set year for the first few chapters, but in my head, they take place sometime during the 15th Century AD. However, there will likely be a few historical inaccuracies, but it also has vampires, so bear with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a heavy-lore chapter, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll try my best to answer them.

Leonard came back to himself slowly. He ached everywhere and his head pounded, but he wasn’t burning anymore. He wasn’t lying on the ground either, he realized. He was in a bed, but it wasn’t his own. The scent was different. There was a second scent nearby too. Not James. Not even human. **  
**

The room was dark thankfully as Leonard opened his eyes blearily and looked up at the canopy over the bed. Where was he? Even he didn’t have the luxury of a four-poster bed. Leonard tried to sit up, but immediately a strong hand was on his shoulder, pressing him back down.

“You are still weak. You should not move,” A female voice said to him. It sounded familiar, but Leonard couldn’t place it.

“Who are you?” Leonard asked, looking to his left where the voice came from. In the candlelight he could he could see the woman. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale, almost glowing in the light. Bright green eyes and strong features were surrounded by dark ebony hair. She looked ethereal. Both young and old. Both human, and…not.

“My name is Jocelyn, Leonard,” The woman spoke, rising gracefully from her seat and moving away from the bed. Leonard watched her go to a table and pour something into a goblet.

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

“I am a vampire, yes. Just like you are.”

Leonard flinched at the term. He was a vampire. A creature. A monster. It was hard to believe, but his mind wandered back to James and how he’d almost killed him. Monster was a good term for him. “How do you my name? And how did I get here?”

“You do not remember? That is not surprising. I found you in the woods in the early morning three days ago. You were barely conscious, the sun was killing you. I asked your name and you told me, and I promised to look after you. Then I brought you here, and took care of you,” Jocelyn answered, gliding back over to the bed, goblet in hand. Leonard remembered the burning sun, the pain. He also remembered seeing green eyes hover over him, a voice saying something. But he couldn’t remember what. He could’ve sworn that he’d felt a chill run down his spine, but that didn’t make sense. Jocelyn seemed…nice? For a vampire anyway. Certainly not threatening. Yet.

“Drink this,” Jocelyn told him, offering the goblet.

“What is it?” Leonard asked, carefully sitting himself up. He felt light-headed still, but not as weak, as he took the goblet, and looked down at the dark liquid it contained. He didn’t need an answer anymore. “Is it human?” He asked instead.

“Yes. But you need it to regain your strength.”

“I…I can’t. I can’t.” Leonard shook his head, hand trembling and making the blood slosh around in the goblet. The thought churned his stomach. To drink human blood was disgusting. What was worse was the part of him that wanted it. The part that craved it.

“You have to.” Jocelyn was insistent, reaching over to steady his hand, and force it up until the edge of the goblet was pressed against Leonard’s lips. She persisted still until Leonard caved, and slowly drank from it. He tried not to think about it, yet he couldn’t stop himself. He was drinking blood. Nearly every urge he had screamed to pull away, to stop. That it was wrong. But the rest of him yelled for more. No matter how wrong it felt, the blood tasted good. Delicious. He could feel his strength return too. He was already starting to feel powerful, what would it be like if he had more?

The goblet ran dry, and Jocelyn took it away with a smile. “Feel better?”

Leonard nodded, “Yes. Thank you.”

“Good. There are some clothes over there. Dress, and I can show you around.”

Before Leonard could answer, Jocelyn rose, and left the room, leaving him alone.

Leonard spent a moment in silence as he looked around the room. Something still didn’t sit right with him, and not just the whole vampire thing. His attacker had said that a woman was looking for him. Was he supposed to take it as a coincidence that a woman also found him on the brink of death? It felt off. But if she wanted him dead, then she would have killed him by now. There wasn’t really anything he could do anyway. If he left this place there was nowhere for him to go.

With a sigh, Leonard heaved himself up out of bed. His legs were a little wobbly, but that faded as he walked. He found the clothes easily and begun to tug them on. They were a little old-fashioned, yet they were still luxurious. More expensive than his own had been.

Once dressed, Leonard took a minute to look around the rest of the bedchamber. It was larger than it had first appeared. The bed dominated the space, but there was also bookshelves along one wall, a fireplace, even a table and some chairs for dining. It reminded Leonard of the Royals chambers in the King’s Castle. Only that had been lighter. This place was dark. Leonard wandered over to a window, peeling back the heavy curtains to peer outside. The sun was starting to set, the brightness of it making Leonard flinch back, but it was tolerable for a few seconds.

They appeared to be amongst mountains. At least, that was all Leonard could see anyway. And high up. Leonard looked down, stomach dropping as he realized just how high he was. How had Jocelyn even got him here? Leonard couldn’t see much of the building from this angle, but he caught enough to see that the walls appeared to spread out forever. Down below there were people wandering about. A small village it appeared. Leonard could see them clearly even from his height. He guessed they weren’t vampires. They didn’t seem to be even flinching at the sun, and Leonard had the gut feeling the vampires here didn’t do manual labor.

Figuring he shouldn’t waste too much time, and keep Jocelyn waiting, Leonard drew himself away from the window, pausing briefly at the table where the decanter of blood still remained. The itch for more was still there. He could easily drink one more goblet, and he doubted anyone would mind. Leonard had the decanter in hand, already popping the top off when he came back to his senses. No. Just because he was trapped this way now, didn’t mean he had to roll over and accept it. He didn’t have to cave and drink whenever he wanted. Leonard closed the decanter again, and set it back down. He’d only drink when he had to. Never any other time.

Jocelyn was waiting for him when Leonard stepped out of the bedchamber. If he’d taken too long getting ready, she didn’t comment. Only offered him a charming smile, and looped her arm with his as she guided him off. The hallways were long and lit with more candles than his room had been, but the windows were covered still. As they walked, Leonard began to realize just how big this place truly was.

“How many of you live here?” He asked when they passed yet another room.

“I am unsure of the exact number, but we have members from four Families residing here currently,” Jocelyn answered him.

“Families?”

“Yes. Our kind is split into Families that live everywhere. There is no country where you will not find us. However, the four oldest Families wield the most power, with one holding the utmost amount. The others would never dare disobey our orders.”

“Your orders?”

“My Family is the oldest. My Father and I were the first to be turned a very long time ago. As such we are head of our kind.”

Leonard took a breath. How had he ended up with King Vampire’s daughter? “How many members are in each of the Families?”

“In some hundreds. In mine, the Darnells, less than a dozen. Ours is the most respected, and prestigious, therefore my Father is careful of who he picks to join our Family.”

“Picks? So ‘family’ is used metaphorically then? None of you are blood-related?”

“You are quick,” Jocelyn laughed, “And correct. My Father and I are the only ones connected by blood. But once someone joins a Family, they are treated as such.”

“And how does one get picked?”

“If the head of a Family finds a candidate, and deems them worthy of rising up from their mortal state, they are brought before the four Founding Families, where the candidate is given a test. If they pass, they earn the right to be turned. If they fail…”

Leonard didn’t hear the words to know what Jocelyn was saying. He swallowed, taking a moment to let everything he’d just learned sink in. “How does everything you’ve just said apply to me though? I’m certainly not a candidate, nor did I partake in any test.”

Jocelyn sighed softly, pausing and clasping Leonard’s hands in her own. “Leonard…what happened to you was a mistake. One that embarrassingly falls on my Father’s shoulders. He found a man, a human, who he fully believed would make a great asset to our Family. The man passed his test with ease. Everything looked exceptionally promising. Then Father turned him, and…something went wrong. He turned rabid and fled this place out into the wilds. Where he came across a caravan of travelers…”

“And attacked it.”

“You are lucky he didn’t kill you.”

“I’m not sure if lucky is how I would describe it,” Leonard muttered, catching the brief scowl and flash of Jocelyn’s eyes. He cleared his throat, “It seemed like he was looking specifically for me though. He said a woman was looking for me.”

“He was not in his right mind, Leonard. You should not dwell on anything he said to you. It was the talk of a madman.” The sweet smile was back on Jocelyn’s face. “Come, Father wishes to speak with you.”

Leonard nodded, following Jocelyn up several flights of stairs until they reached what appeared to be the top floor. Jocelyn told him that this was her Father’s private floor. Only those with an invitation were allowed here without risk of punishment. Leonard’s stomach started twisting in knots. He really wasn’t sure if he was ready to meet King Vampire, but it seemed he didn’t have a choice. Jocelyn opened a door to a dining room and ushered him inside.

Sitting at the head of the table was an older looking man, who raised his eyes from the papers he was reading when they entered. He rose from his seat, smiling at Jocelyn. “This is him?”

“Yes, Father. Leonard, this is my Father, Richard Darnell. Father, this is Leonard.” Jocelyn introduced them, dragging Leonard over to the table.

Leonard wasn’t entirely sure what to say, so just took Richard’s hand when it was offered to him and shook it, using the opportunity to take a look at him. It was obvious that he and Jocelyn were related. They shared the same strong features, dark hair, and green eyes.

“You are feeling better, I trust?” Richard asked him.

“Uh, yes, sir. Thank you for your hospitality,” Leonard managed to blurt out, trying his best to be polite. He wasn’t sure what the punishment was for insulting the King Vampire, but he didn’t want to find out either.

Richard laughed, gesturing towards the other chairs for them to take a seat. “Formalities are not necessary, Leonard. Call me Richard. You are part of the Family now. I hope at least.”

Leonard looked between Richard and Jocelyn as he sat, confused. “Excuse me?”

“Jocelyn has told you of the circumstances involving these unfortunate events, yes?”

Leonard nodded, “She has.”

Richard leaned forward so he was closer to Leonard. “So as you know this is my fault. Therefore, as an apology, I would like to invite you to join our Family. You would remain here with us, wanting for nothing.”

Leonard looked down at his hands as Richard finished speaking. It was a good offer. Apparently, the best one he was going to get. Yet it also sounded too good to be true. “Thank you. Yet I am guessing though that there’s more to this offer than just a desire to make amends.”

Richard chuckled, “You are a bright one. It is true that your joining would be of use to us also. You see, the other Families are expecting a new member, and thus far this whole thing has been kept quiet. Eventually, though, they would notice that we are one short, and I will have to explain everything.”

“So my staying would also save you from the embarrassment of admitting that your candidate was a failure.”

“Indeed.”

Leonard nodded, running his fingers through his hair. He didn’t particularly want to stay, but he couldn’t exactly leave either. At least here he’d be safe from harming any innocents.

Before he could give his answer, there was a quiet knock on the door. “Enter.” Richard snapped. Leonard looked as the door opened and a young woman entered followed by a small boy. They were dressed differently to Jocelyn and her Father. Poorer and scruffier. Some of the villagers. Leonard was certain now they were human.

The woman was carrying another decanter, while the boy was carefully holding three goblets. They were silent as they approached, Leonard noticing the various bandages on the woman’s arms. That’s where the blood supply came from then. Leonard looked down at the boy, catching him staring up at Leonard with wide blue eyes. There was no fear in them. Nothing in them but blankness. It hurt to see, so Leonard turned away to see a goblet had been filled and set before him.

“How do you get them to stay?” Leonard asked aloud when the servants had left. “I find it difficult to accept that an entire village willingly lives here to be your servants and food supply.”

“They were brought here generations ago. And you are right, at the time they did not enjoy it. But there is no way out of these mountains for humans. The path is almost invisible to the eye of a vampire, entirely invisible to humans. As time went on, they learned to accept their fate,” Richard explained. “They are fed, clothed, they have roofs over their heads. They are treated well providing they follow our rules.”

“How do you not drain them dry though? From what I saw out my window there aren’t enough to feed everyone in this castle.”

“Not everyone in this castle feeds solely on human blood. Only heads of the Families and members of their choosing. The rest feed mainly on animals.”

“That’s possible? To feed on animals?”

“It is, but you will be weaker if it is your main food.”

Leonard could live with that. He’d rather be weaker than feed off humans. The situation they had here made him uncomfortable. Forcing humans like that. The boy made him think of James. He wondered if James had worn that same blank expression when he’d worked for Nicholas. Being forced to work for someone you didn’t want to, knowing there was no hope of escape. He refused to add to that suffering if he could help it.

He wished he didn’t have to stay at all. He wished he could go back to James. Now he knew he didn’t have to feed on humans he felt better. Yet still, he didn’t trust himself fully. Not yet. Maybe he could take some time, learn what he needed to, then leave. He couldn’t be with James, but maybe he could keep an eye on him at least.

Leonard looked up at Richard, meeting his eye. “I would like to accept your offer. I’d like to stay.”

Both Richard and Jocelyn smiled at him, raising their goblets up. “Welcome to the family, son,” Richard said.

~

Months went by, and slowly Leonard learned. The castle had a huge library, containing more books than Leonard thought possible, written in more languages than Leonard could even comprehend. He was curious about those, but they could be left for the time being. He had plenty of time to learn those languages.

Instead, Leonard focused on the books he could understand, mostly the ones teaching him of vampire lore. He learned their history. Jocelyn and Richard were mind-bogglingly ancient. As were their laws. They’d been in place for centuries, and they worked it seems. And the older the vampire, the stronger they were. He also learned that vampires could go out in the sun, providing they were careful and not hurt or weak, it would mostly just be uncomfortable. Most injuries would heal themselves, but serious trauma would need aid. Garlic and crucifixes did nothing for them. It was pure myth. Leonard also found that silver hurt vampires, but it wasn’t lethal. The only way to kill them was a stake through the heart followed by decapitation. A pretty picture to imagine.

The most interesting thing Leonard learned though, was how vampires turned humans. It seemed that every vampire had a venom that could be transferred to a human when bitten. It was certainly interesting, and apparently a choice the vampire could make. He could bite without infecting, or turn the human. That was going to be complicated. Leonard knew he needed to learn to control that, just in case, but he had no idea how. In the months he’d been at the castle he’d never bitten anything. The animal blood he’d only drink was served to him in goblets. He’d never had a need.

He told Jocelyn, and she began to help him. She’d been a good friend over the months. Helping him whenever he asked for it by answering questions he couldn’t find in the books. It was nice to have someone to talk to, though still, he couldn’t talk to her about everything. About James. His heart still ached for his soulmate.

Yet he couldn’t dwell too much. Once he told Jocelyn about learning to control his bites, she worked him hard. They started with animals. Just practicing biting in general. It felt wrong at first, but slowly Leonard got used to it. A tiny part of him even had to admit he enjoyed it. It was primal and carnal, but it was good. The tricky bit came when he had to learn to consciously release his venom.

Whenever he managed to release it into the animals it was mostly by accident. Over time though, Leonard managed to start mastering it. If he concentrated hard enough he could feel the venom seep from his fangs and into his prey.

That alone was enough for Leonard. He knew what he was doing. It wasn’t enough for Jocelyn though. One day he was summoned upstairs to Richards floor, and let into the dining room again. Richard was in there, along with Jocelyn and another man Leonard didn’t recognize but could smell was human.

“Leonard, come in,” Richard smiled, gesturing Leonard forward. “This is Jonathan. A candidate of Alexander Marcus, the head of one of my most loyal Families. He has passed his test, and is to join us.”

Richard waited for Leonard to stop in front of him before continuing. “Jocelyn tells me you have been doing well with your venom control. I thought it would be a fitting final test to allow you to turn Jonathan.”

Leonard blinked at him, stunned. “Thank you, but I do not think I’m ready.”

“Nonsense. If Jocelyn has faith in you, then so do I.” Richard stood and walked so he was behind Leonard and prodded him forward slightly. “There is nothing to lose. If you succeed, you succeed. If you fail, I will simply do it myself. Come, Leonard, are you not curious?”

Leonard was. He wanted to know that he could do it. It was the only thing he had left to learn. Slowly, he stepped forward towards Jonathan. “You have agreed to this?”

“I have,” Jonathan responded stoically, loosening his shirt to expose his neck.

Leonard took a moment to center himself, steeling himself against what he was about to do. Before he could think too much, Leonard sank his fangs into Jonathan’s neck. The temptation to simply feed was strong, but he concentrated, and quickly enough he was able to feel the venom seep into Jonathan.

He pulled back, wiping his bloodstained lips with his sleeve, rather than lick it off. Behind him, Richard clapped. “Excellent. I can smell the venom in your veins already, Jonathan. You will be one of us, soon enough! Return now to your bedchamber before it fully takes hold. The next time we meet you will have turned.”

Jonathan bowed, already looking paler and a little queasy, and took his leave, making a quick exit.

“I knew you would fit in here, Leonard. You really are one of us now.” Richard smiled at him, clapping him on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Richard.” Leonard smiled back, but the words sat uneasily with him. He’d thought he’d stayed true to himself, but maybe the past year had changed him, shifting him into the thing he didn’t want.

“Now, if you will excuse me, I have some other business to attend to.”

“Of course, Father. I will walk you back to your room, Leonard.” Jocelyn stepped to Leonards side and took his arm, the two of them descending together. “I am proud of you, Leonard. You have come along well,” Jocelyn smiled when they stopped in front of his room. She reached up and cupped his cheek gently. “Together you and I will do wondrous things.”

Before Leonard realized, Jocelyn’s lips were closing in on his own, and instinctively he jerked back away from it. “Jocelyn, I am sorry, but I cannot.”

In an instant, Jocelyn’s demeanor had changed to one more sour. “Do not tell me that you still hold feelings for that boy James.”

Leonard stared. “How do you know about him? I never told you.”

Jocelyn snarled, turning so her back was facing Leonard. Everything started to click into place. “You were watching me. You must have been to know about James and me. How long?” Jocelyn didn’t answer. “How long were you watching, Jocelyn?!”

“Long enough! Long enough to know you, to learn about you, to know I wanted you. I was going to present myself to you, then you met that little whelp, your  _soulmate_.” Jocelyn spat on the ground as she uttered the word. “What nonsense! I killed my soulmate. Drained him dry, and I would do it again.”

“Just because you didn’t care for yours, does not mean I don’t care for mine!”

“Forget about him, Leonard. He is nothing. I raised you from your insignificant mortal life. I turned you into something more. You are not worthy of him.”

“You turned me?” Leonard’s eyes widened. “The attack was no coincidence was it?”

“Of course it wasn’t. All those books you read, and did you ever read about vampires turning rabid? No? Because that doesn’t happen. It has never happened!”

“So that man…”

“Expendable. He was meant to bring you straight to me, but the idiot got hurt and made me come after you myself. It was a pleasure to end his life.”

Leonard felt nauseous, leaning heavily against the wall. “You bitch. You really thought you could force me to love you?”

In a second Jocelyn had him pinned to the wall by his throat, fangs bared as she snarled. “I am one of the oldest beings on this Earth. I will have what I want!”

“Then you will have someone who is unwilling,” Leonard managed to choke back.

“I am powerful, Leonard. By my side, you could control anything, have legions of people bow at your feet. You could have anything you wanted.”

“All I want is James.”

Jocelyn tossed Leonard to the ground as though he was made of paper, and towered before him. “Fine. Then leave and go to see your love. When you look into his eyes and see terror for the monster he sees you as reflected back, I will be waiting.”

With that, Jocelyn was gone in a flash, leaving Leonard panting on the ground. He took a moment to calm himself, then scrambled to his feet. He dashed into his room, throwing whatever he could find into a satchel. He had to get out of here. He couldn’t stay now that he knew.

Leonard couldn’t believe that he’d actually started to trust Jocelyn. He thought she was his friend. That she wanted to help in unfortunate circumstances. To learn that she’d orchestrated the whole thing…

Leonard shook himself out of it, flinging the pack over his shoulder as he dashed out of the castle. He’d learned long ago where the path was located and found it quickly enough in the dark. He didn’t know if it was wise to go back home. He knew he couldn’t confront James. But he could still watch from afar, ensure he was all right.

Leonard headed down the path in a blur, zipping through the trees and over the ground as if it were nothing. It didn’t take him long to find familiar land and followed it quickly. What would’ve taken him a week before, didn’t take him a day, and soon he was at the edge of the forest, sheltering in the shade the trees afforded him.

From here he was able to see for miles, but all he could focus on was the house in the distance, and the man working tirelessly in the field.

James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no set year for the first few chapters, but in my head, they take place sometime during the 15th Century AD. However, there will likely be a few historical inaccuracies, but it also has vampires, so bear with it.


	8. Chapter 8

James was left gasping for breath as Leonard’s weight above him disappeared. Tears burned at his eyes as he opened them again to see that there was no sign of his soulmate. Only a rustle of trees and the images scarred into James’ memory. He’d never forget the rabid gleam in Leonard’s eyes as he pinned him to the rocks. He’d looked wild, out of control. James hadn’t missed the glint of fangs either. He’d heard tales all his life of the creatures that lived in the night, watching their prey from the shadows and pouncing when they least suspected, drinking their blood until they were drained dry. He’d always thought them a myth, but seeing the look in Leonard’s eyes, the way the other had only pounced when he’d cut himself…it made sense. **  
**

He’d been sure Leonard was going to kill him. He’d been so much stronger, faster, James hadn’t stood a chance. But he’d still clung to enough hope, just a tiny bit that his Leonard was in there still. And if not…James had already lived longer than he’d expected when he’d first run away. If his destiny was to die sustaining the life of his love, he could accept that.

James moved to push himself into a sitting position, his hand landing on something on the rock by his side. James picked up the item, a small velvet bag, frowning deeply at it. It hadn’t been here before which meant it must have fallen out of Leonard’s pocket when he’d had James pinned down. There was something inside it.

James prised open the drawstring and emptied the bag into his hand. Something small landed in his palm, the metal cold against his skin. It was a ring. James swallowed, carefully picking it up and raising it to the moonlight. He couldn’t see it perfectly, but he could feel the pattern under his fingers, and a glimmer of gold in the low light. As he turned and examined it, James also caught the shine of a gemstone. Blue by looks of it. James rolled it around between his fingers some more. Why did Leonard have this? It was obviously for a man. If he’d purchased it for himself why hadn’t he been wearing it?

There was only one other answer. Heart pounding, James slid the ring onto his middle finger. It fit perfectly. His tears fell freely as he sat still, staring at the ring on his finger. Leonard had bought it for him. He must have been planning to give it to him upon his return.

Something inside him changed. Whatever had happened to Leonard he was still his soulmate. The man he loved more than anything.

James shot to his feet, splashing in the water as he ran to where he’d first seen Leonard. “Leonard!” He shouted, pushing through the first few trees. Looking for a sign of something. “Leonard, come back! It’s okay! We can work it out!”

James stopped, listening intently, but all he could hear was his own ragged breathing. “Please come back…”

~

Leonard didn’t come back. James waited and waited but he saw and heard nothing. Eventually, he had to go back to the farmhouse and town. Gossip was already rife. Leonard’s wagon had been found not far away, completely destroyed. Four bodies had also been found. The driver and three travelers. Leonard’s belongings had been found and identified to, but with no sign of the man himself, James was quickly questioned about it, asked if he’d seen him.

James lied. He couldn’t say the truth could he? He’d never be believed, and even if he was, they’d go and hunt Leonard down. Kill him. James wasn’t sure which would be worse.

He wasn’t believed though. He’d been gone too long. He could see it in the eyes of everyone. They thought he’d met an injured Leonard and finished the job. Hidden the body so he could claim Leonard’s land and money. The thought made him nauseous. If they knew how much James loved him, how he’d never harm a hair, they’d know the truth. But he couldn’t say that. And they couldn’t prove that he’d hurt Leonard.

So he was sent on his way and Leonard was presumed dead. Even though James knew better, he accepted it when everything was put in his name. He’d never been in control of so much wealth before. He didn’t know what to do with it. He thought about selling up and leaving. Nothing was keeping him here now. But leaving would make him seem more guilty. And what if Leonard came back? What if he came back and James was gone? What would he think?

No, James had to stay.

And so he did. James put up with the distrustful and judgmental glares. Ignored the whispered comments that were just loud enough for him to hear. He still grew some of the best grains though, so they still bought from him which was all James needed. He was used to being on his own, he didn’t need the support or friendship of the townsfolk.

All he wanted was Leonard. James missed him terribly. The house felt empty without him. The bed even emptier. James lay awake all night staring at Leonard’s side, playing with the ring on his finger as silent tears fell. He didn’t care what Leonard was. He just wanted his soulmate. The first person to see him as something more than a worthless runt.

But time wore on and there was no sign of Leonard. Not even a letter. Was he okay? His soulmark hadn’t faded so he was still alive at least. Did he stay away because he thought James wouldn’t love him now he was…different? James would always love him. He just needed the chance to say.

It was the start of spring. Just over a year since Leonard’s disappearance. James was out in the field working when a strange sensation came over him. A tingle down his back, and the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around sharply, eyes darting everywhere. He saw nothing. No one. “Leonard?” He called but was met only with silence broken by the clucking of the chickens. He must have imagined it. With a sigh, James shook it off and turned back to his work.

It happened again a few days later. It was evening and James was making the journey back from the town after purchasing some things he needed. Again though, when he turned, the space behind him was empty save for a few rustling leaves.

It kept happening. The feeling of being watched became more and more regular, but James never caught anyone. It unnerved him, made him feel like he was going insane. Maybe he was going insane. Maybe his grief and heartbreak for Leonard had driven him mad.

Until one night. James was making the trudge home when he heard a twig to his left. He spun around quickly enough to catch a glimpse of glowing hazel before they vanished in a flash. It all happened in a second, but James was without doubt that it was real. And he’d recognize that shade of hazel anywhere.

Leonard.

James set off at a run towards the treeline. He couldn’t let Leonard run away again. He sprinted through the trees and along the riverbed until he came out in their clearing. He’d come back a few times during  Leonard’s absence, hoping for a sign, but there was never anything, and eventually, he’d stopped coming, the memories hurting too much.

He approached carefully, trying to keep an eye on everything, just in case. There was nothing though. “Leonard?” He called softly, edging his way to the waterfall. “It’s okay. Please, I just want to see you.”

Slowly James hopped over the rocks and slipped inside the cave. He was met instantly with a pair of glowing eyes staring at him from the back of the cave, hiding in the shadows away from the moonlight that filtered in. James swallowed, holding his hands up palms forward as he stepped closer.

“Keep away from me, James,” Leonard growled in warning. How could he have been so stupid as to let James see him? He had to scare him away for his own good. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You didn’t before.”

“I nearly did. James, just go.”

“No.”

In a heartbeat, James found himself pinned against the stone wall by his throat, feet dangling off the ground. Leonard’s eyes were flashing dangerously, his lips were curled back in a snarl, revealing the sharp fangs. “I am a monster, James. I could tear your throat out, rip your heart from your chest before you even realized.”

The hand on his throat wasn’t tight enough to cut off all air, it didn’t hurt, but it still made breathing difficult, and James’ hands automatically clutched at Leonard’s wrist, though he didn’t try and break the grip. “You won’t. I know you, Leonard. You won’t.”

Leonard growled again, squeezing tighter for a second before relaxing again. James should be terrified of him. Surely he must know by now how dangerous he was? But his heartbeat wasn’t elevated, Leonard couldn’t smell any fear on him. James should be trembling, begging for his life. “Why aren’t you terrified of me? I’m a vampire! I’m the very thing nightmares are made from! “

“You’re also my soulmate,” James whispered, releasing Leonard’s wrist, and holding out his arm so that Leonard could see the ring on his finger. “You’re the man I love. The man I’ll always love.”

Leonard’s eyes dropped to the metal surrounding James’ finger. It hadn’t even entered his head that the younger man could have found it, let alone decide to wear it, especially after everything he’d done. His grip on James’ throat loosened and he took a step away, backing up until he hit the opposite wall. “Doesn’t make me any less of a monster.”

“I could never see you that way,” James said quietly, rubbing his throat as he looked at Leonard. He looked defeated. Broken. “What happened to you?”

“There was a woman, Jocelyn. A vampire. She liked me, wanted me, and wasn’t happy that we were together. She sent someone to attack the wagon. He bit me, turned me,” Leonard explained, looking at the ground. “She tricked me into thinking she was my friend, but all she did was try to get me to forget about you. When I found out, I left.”

James nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Was it you? The one watching me the last couple of weeks?” Leonard nodded silently. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

“How could I when I’m like this? You were better off without me.”

“I could never be better off without you. I…I don’t care what you are, you’re my Leonard. I love you.” This time when James approached, Leonard didn’t back away, or warn him off. He let James step close, let him carefully lay a hand on his face. “I love you. I always will.”

Leonard stared into the beautiful blue eyes he’d missed so much, something in his chest cracking. “I love you too, James.” In an instant, he had his arms wrapped around James’ waist, and his lips were pressed against the others. They were just how he remembered. Soft and plush and perfect. How Jocelyn could think he’d pick her over this, he didn’t know.

James kissed back instantly, his arms wrapping around Leonard’s shoulders. He didn’t have a hope of controlling the kiss, Leonard dominated it with ease but he didn’t care. It was perfect.

He was breathless by the time Leonard released him but still kept him close, pressing their foreheads together. James couldn’t help it. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he clutched at Leonard’s jacket. “They all think I killed you. They think I found you hurt and finished you off. I could never…I couldn't…”

“I know, darling, I know. I’ve been close enough to hear the whispers. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Leonard soothed, rubbing James’ back as he held him close. “I never thought they’d think anything like that.”

“Not your fault,” James sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “I have you back now, that’s all that matters.”

“You know I can’t come back though, don’t you? It would raise too many questions. I’ve been risking too much just watching you. Even staying at the house is a risk, just in case someone comes. I have to stay hidden.”

James sighed quietly as he nodded. “I know. But you won’t leave again, will you? You’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay if you’re sure that’s what you want.”

“It is. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Then you won’t, I swear it.”

James smiled, leaning in for another kiss as he thread his fingers through Leonard’s hair. “I know you can’t stay at the house completely, but can you come back? Just for tonight?”

Leonard returned the gentle smile. How could he say no to his soulmate? The man he loved with every fiber of his being. The man who somehow still loved him in return. All he wanted was to share a bed with him again. “I can do that, darling. I’ll do anything for you.”

James’ smile brightened tenfold in the moonlight, pressing himself against Leonard. He had his Leonard back. And even if things were far from ideal, he could finally be happy again.

He swore to himself that he’d never be parted from Leonard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no set year for the first few chapters, but in my head, they take place sometime during the 15th Century AD. However, there will likely be a few historical inaccuracies, but it also has vampires, so bear with it.


	9. Chapter 9

“James are you certain about this? I can survive off the wildlife,” Leonard looked up at him uncertainly, hands unconsciously rubbing his bare back. **  
**

James smiled as he hooked his arms around Leonard’s shoulders. They were sat in front of the fire, James straddling Leonard’s thighs, windows blocked shut to prevent any wandering eyes peeping in. It would be like the old days if James wasn’t offering his neck up for Leonard to feed on. “I’m sure. You said you weren’t as strong when you fed only on animals, and I don’t want you getting too weak on me,” he chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to Leonard’s lips.

“I’d be fine. I don’t want to hurt you.” Leonard wanted it. Squirrels were all fine and good, but he still remembered how James had smelled that day in the woods, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his mouth water. But he didn’t want to force James into anything. That was the last thing he wanted.

“You won’t. I trust you. Wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t,” James insisted. During the month Leonard had been back James had noticed how much Leonard seemed to enjoy nuzzling and kissing his neck, and he wasn’t stupid. He knew what Leonard must’ve been thinking while doing it. He loved Leonard enough to want to give it to him.

As he gazed into Leonard’s eyes, he saw the other man give into the temptation. “Tell me if it’s too much or you need to stop, okay?”

“I will, I promise,” James smiled, tilting his head to one side to expose his neck. “Just try to bite somewhere I can cover tomorrow.”

“Just like old times then,” Leonard growled with a smirk, feeling his fangs descend in anticipation.

“You’re a te-ah!” Before James could finish his sentence Leonard bit down on his neck, fangs sinking into the flesh. He cried out automatically, gripping at Leonard’s shoulders. He wanted to pull back but at the same time, he didn’t. It hurt, but it felt good. He could feel Leonard feed, feel him drink. Leonard’s hand was in his hair, holding him still. James closed his eyes, relaxing into it. The more he relaxed, the better it felt, knowing that he was helping Leonard making it even better.

James tasted amazing. Maybe it was because it was fresh from the source, or maybe it was just James, Leonard didn’t know. But his blood was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. If he wasn’t careful he could easily get addicted to it. James wasn’t fighting him either. He was pliant in his arms, giving him everything willingly.

Leonard didn’t want to stop. The taste was heady, and he wanted to just keep going. But then James’ hold on him started to loosen. He was getting weaker. It took Leonard less effort than he thought he’d need to pull back, lapping at the bite marks on James’ neck to lick away the blood. To his surprise, James whined in protest.

“I drank too much as it is, James. No more,” Leonard whispered, holding James close to him.

James grumbled but pushed it no further. “Was it good?”

“Best I’ve had, darling,” Leonard smiled, looking down at the two dots on his pale skin. He’d always enjoyed seeing his marks on James, but this took that to a whole new level. “This makes you mine, you know. I’ve laid claim to you.” James shivered and Leonard grinned, kissing his temple. “Means none of the others can touch you. Not without my permission. And that’s never going to happen.”

“Always been yours,” James whispered, squirming closer and nuzzling into Leonard’s neck. He wasn’t sure what had come over him. Maybe it was the blood loss. Or maybe it was because he’d given up everything, but all he wanted was for Leonard to hold him tight and take care of him. Leonard was good at taking care of him.

“Good,” Leonard whispered back, easily getting up with James still in his arms. He walked them to the bedchamber, and carefully set the younger man down before climbing in after him. He couldn’t stay all night, he wished he could, but he’d have to return the at foredawn. It’s what they did. Leonard hid during the day then visited James under the cover of night. But he could stay for a few hours. Long enough to ensure James was fine.

The blonde hummed happily as Leonard draped an arm across his chest, keeping him close. He’d never seen James so pliant before, but he seemed happy enough if the small smile playing on his lips anything to go by. “I love you, James,” he murmured, but James was already asleep. Leonard chuckled quietly, kissing the bite marks softly as he settled in too.

He waited until the sky slowly begun to lighten before slipping out of the bed. Usually, he woke James to say goodbye, but the younger man looked so peaceful that Leonard couldn’t bring himself to do so. Instead, he wrote a note and left it on the nightstand so James would see it as soon as he opened his eyes. With a kiss on his forehead, Leonard left the house, speeding back into the trees and already counting down the hours until he could go back.

James groaned as he came to. His neck hurt but in a strangely good way. Blinking his eyes open, they landed on a piece of paper on the nightstand. Reaching out, James plucked it up and read it, smiling softly at Leonard’s explanation and declaration of love. He didn’t mind the other had left so early, but it was strange to wake up on his own again. At least he’d see Leonard again once the sun went down.

Figuring he should actually get out of bed and do something, James pushed himself up and got dressed. He saw to the animals first, then ate some breakfast whilst he walked into town. He still hated going there, but he needed to buy some seeds and haggle some prices.

It was a busy day, but James managed to make good time. He even managed to get a new contract for wheat from a baker who was new to the town and didn’t hold the same prejudices against him the old locals did. It was a good deal. He’d make some nice money from it. James was excited to tell Leonard about it; it felt good that he was able to keep the farm running so successfully on his own.

James was exiting the baker’s store when he bumped into someone. “My apolo-,” the words died on his lips as he looked and fully saw the man in front of him. He’d aged. Badly. And put on some more weight, but James would recognize those cold mean eyes anywhere. They still haunted his dreams more often than not.

Nicholas.

“M-my apologies. I need to be more careful,” he stammered out, bowing his head before turning and trying to make a quick exit.

He barely got a step before a hand closed on his wrist. “James?” That accent. James’ stomach churned, his heart thundering. He knew him. Nicholas still knew him. And now he’d paused too long. Shit.

Forcing himself to look up and meet the old man’s eye, James forced the politest and most innocent smile he could muster onto his face. “I think you have me mixed up with someone else, Sir. My name is Tiberius, ask anyone,” he said, tugging his arm free. “Have a good day.” James started to walk away when words stopped him once more.

“This isn’t over, boy,” was whispered in a low growl. James spun around but Nicholas had already lost himself in the crowd again. Had he imagined him saying that? Was his mind playing tricks on him, feeding into his worst nightmares? Or had Nicholas really threatened him?

It took all of his effort not to sprint home and keep himself at a steady and unsuspicious walk. As soon as he was inside though he slammed the door shut and bolted it tight, before running and doing the same to all the windows. He had to be safe. Had to keep everyone locked out.

James dropped to the floor, wedged in a corner, and drew his knees to his chest. Nicholas should be dead. It had been so many years…how did he even still recognize him? James had been nothing but skin and bones, a scrawny boy back then. Not the man he was now. James’ breaths came in ragged pants, tears burning at his eyes as he hugged his knees. This couldn’t be happening. Nicholas knew him. And his threat…Was he going to get the guards? Were they going to come and knock down the door, and drag him away? He was sure his punishment would be death, but he also knew Nicholas. Something that quick wouldn’t be enough for him. He couldn’t go back to work for him. He couldn’t. He’d rather die.

A sharp knock on the window had him jumping out of his skin. Common sense kicked in though, and he knew it was Leonard. Leonard always crept in through the bedroom window.

James leaped to his feet, scrambling at the lock to let Leonard in, then slammed it shut again. He stayed there, holding the window shut, unable to find the strength to pull back.

“James?” Leonard asked quietly, concerned. He didn’t even have to smell the fear on James to know he was terrified. The way his whole body trembled was enough for that. When he had no answer, Leonard took a step closer, “James?” He asked again, reaching out and laying a hand on James’ shoulder. Tried to anyway. James jerked away as though the touch physically hurt. “It’s me, darling. It’s just me.”

“Sorry,” James whispered, voice sounding broken. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” The second time James let Leonard touch him, even turning to face him. The fear was etched all over James’ face. “What happened? Talk to me, James.”

“He’s here,” James told him, barely audible.

“Who is?”

“Nicholas.” James dragged his gaze up from the floor to meet Leonard’s. “Nicholas is here. And he saw me. And he knew me. He knew me, Leonard. He said my name. He said it wasn’t over.” James was working himself into a panic, Leonard could see. He quickly pulled James into his arms and tried his best to soothe him. “They’re going to take me away. They’re going to kill me. Or make me go and work for him again. I can’t, Leonard. I can’t go back. I’d rather die!”

“James. James, listen to me,” Leonard ordered sternly, lifting James’ chin to force the other to meet his gaze. “They’re not going to take you, I promise. Remember what we said? We said that if he ever showed his face we’d leave. Together.”

James nodded, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “We can do that? We can leave? You’d be willing?”

“I’ll go anywhere providing I’m with you, darling,” Leonard murmured, leaning in to kiss James’ forehead. “We’ll go far from here.”

“Okay, okay,” James whispered, leaning into Leonard as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry.” He felt a fool for getting so worked up but seeing Nicholas had come like a blow. It had left him feeling like all the air had been knocked from him and only now was he getting it back. It left him exhausted too.

Leonard seemed to read his mind. “Nothing to be sorry for, darling,” he said, rubbing James’ back soothingly. “Why don’t you try and get a little sleep? I’ll pack some things and wake you around midnight then we can leave.”

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” James sighed.

“Sit on the bed and I’ll make you something to help.” Leonard kissed James’ temple and sat him down on the bed. He went back then to his old study and browsed the shelves. James had kept everything, unable to bring himself to throw it away. Leonard found what he was looking for quickly enough, and took the bottle back into the kitchen. He boiled some water and added a few drops of the oil to it. “Drink this for me, darling,” he said, returning to James and passing him the mug.

James didn’t protest, didn’t complain at the less than pleasant taste, just silently drank the drink. It was jarring to see him so quiet. Usually, he’d at least whine or make a face. At least it worked quickly. Within minutes of finishing it, Leonard could see James start to get drowsy.

“Into bed,” Leonard ordered, helping James under the blankets.

“Stay awhile?” James asked sleepily, holding onto Leonard’s wrist.

“Of course.” Leonard tucked himself in behind James, holding the younger man close to him. It only took a few minutes after that for James to be fast asleep, though a frown was still etched firmly onto his features.

Leonard sighed quietly. He’d never seen James so scared before. Even when he’d told Leonard of his past that extreme level of fear hadn’t been there. He didn’t know if that bastard Nicholas would be able to do anything after so long, but he knew James wouldn’t be able to wait and see. He’d be too stressed. The only thing they could do was leave. But even then Leonard was worried that it wouldn’t be enough. James would still keep looking over his shoulder wherever they went. Even if they stayed in the wilderness he knew that every noise would scare James. He’d never be at peace.

James shifted in his sleep, revealing the bite marks still visible on his neck. A growl rumbled through Leonard’s chest, feeling a surge of possessiveness. James was  _his_. Nicholas didn’t have a claim to him. Not anymore. Leonard wished that the damned old man would just die already. That was the only way James would ever be free of him.

Leonard traced the marks on James’ neck. He could give James peace. Prevent him from having to run. Nicholas deserved it.

Carefully, Leonard slipped from the bed. He looked around, easily finding James’ old dagger and tucked it into his belt. Pulling on a large old overcoat, he went back to his study and plucked a bottle from the shelves and hid it away in his pocket. Leonard spared one last glance at James before pulling the hood of the coat up over his face and heading out of the house.

He sped into the town, sticking to the shadows. It was dark, but there were still a few people milling around, ending their days. Leonard wondered how he was going to find Nicholas exactly. James had described him once, but that was how he’d looked years ago. And he had no idea what he smelled like.

Leonard crept around silently. Not one person was aware of his presence. He was near the tavern when the reek of alcohol reached his nose.

“Are you sure you can make it home okay?” A female voice spoke. Leonard recognized it as one of the regular barmaids.

“I’m fine, girl. S’only over there,” a man slurred back.

“Alright. Well, see you tomorrow, Nicholas.”

Leonard immediately moved to the edge of the building, peering around to see the old looking man stumbling away. It could be a coincidence, but Leonard’s gut said it wasn’t. He followed behind Nicholas back to his house, watching him enter, then a single candle lighting up in the bedroom.

Leonard moved quickly, slipping in through an unlocked window. He paused, stock still, but he heard nothing that indicated his presence had been noted. He began to move around, silently searching the bottom of the house until he found a desk. He shuffled through the draws, looking for something to confirm he had the right Nicholas. His hand landed on a leather-bound book that caught his interest. It was old by the feel and smell of it. Leonard pulled it out and walked over to the window. The light that was coming in, combined with his own enhanced vision was enough for him to read.

It was a journal of Nicholas’ personal thoughts dating back years. Leaned skimmed through until he found a name he recognized. James. Leonard read through the pages, his anger growing by the second. Nicholas had detailed everything he’d ever done to James. It was nothing Leonard didn’t already know, but reading it from the bastards perspective sent a chill down his spine. Nicholas had taken pleasure in his torment of James. Had enjoyed listening to his cries and pleas for mercy.

The last page said he’d been in the cellar for a week by the time he’d been found. It went on to detail how he planned to hurt to James when he found him. The last line was swearing to find him and make him pay.

Leonard snarled, tearing the whole book in two. Any doubts he’d had fled his mind. Nicholas deserved everything that was coming to him.

He sped up the stairs, not making a sound, and hovered in the shadows of Nicholas’ bedroom. The man had passed out fully clothed on the bed, unaware he was being watched.

Perfect.

Leonard blurred to the other side of the room, grabbed a belt that was hanging up, and blurred back to the bed. In a heartbeat, he had Nicholas’ hands bound in the leather and tied to the headboard. Satisfied, Leonard pulled out the bottle and dagger and lay them on the nightstand.

Everything within reach, Leonard raised his hand and slapped Nicholas hard across the face. “Rise and shine,” he growled, smirking as the other started awake, using the shock to stuff a piece of fabric to in his mouth to gag him.

“Mphm” Nicholas protested, but Leonard slapped him again.

“Here’s how this is going to work, Nicholas. I’m going to hurt you, and you’re going to stay quiet. Fight me, and your death will only come slower and more painful. Understand?”

Nicholas yelled behind his gag and kicked out at Leonard. Leonard caught the limb easily, snapping the bone like a twig as Nicholas screamed. “Understand?” he repeated.

Nicholas nodded, staring wide-eyed and scared at Leonard.

“Good.” He dropped the broken leg, ignoring the muffled cry of pain. “You’re probably wondering what is going on, yes? My name is Leonard. You may have heard of me. I used to be the Physician around here. I believe you know my farmhand; Tiberius. You know him as James.” Leonard paused, watching the knowledge sink in before continuing. “You see, he’s told me everything about you. Everything that you did to him. And seeing you again scared him. I don’t like him scared. He’s a good worker. James is also my soulmate. And the one thing you don’t do is scare the soulmate of a vampire.”

Leonard loomed over Nicholas, baring his fangs and letting his eyes glow brightly, witnessing the true fear bloom in the old man’s eyes. “I’m going to hurt you, Nicholas. I’m going to hurt you, then I’m going to kill you,” he went on, walking to the nightstand and picking up the dagger, letting the metal glint in the candlelight. He uncorked the wide-necked bottle, and slowly dipped the slender dagger into it. “But really, you’re lucky. You’re lucky that I’m utterly repulsed by you or else I’d hurt you in the exact same ways you hurt James when he was a boy.”

Dagger suitably coated, Leonard set the bottle back down. “This is a rare little thing. Picked it up a few years ago though I’ve never used. Never had the need, and honestly, I thought it was too barbaric. The substance burns, adds a little extra pain when cut. Useful for situations like this.” Leonard sliced down quickly, cutting along Nicholas’ arm.

Nicholas cried out, tugging uselessly at the restraints on his wrists. Leonard slashed again, cutting Nicholas over and over, watching the crimson trickle from wound after wound down onto the bed. He’d have to take the sheets with him when he disposed of the body.

When Leonard stopped, Nicholas was crying and babbling helplessly. “Now you know the pain you put James through. Now you know his fear.” He reached up and yanked out the fabric. “Beg for your life.”

“Please, stop. I’ll leave. I’ll give you money. Anything. Just let me live.”

Leonard snarled. “No.”

“Pl-” Leonard plunged the dagger down straight through Nicholas’ heart. He twisted it, watching the body jerk and the life fade from Nicholas’ eyes.

It was what he deserved.

Leonard stood above the body, raking his eyes over the injuries. He thought he’d be tempted by the blood, but he wasn’t. The thought of putting something as repulsive as the blood of that monster in him was nauseating. He had to move quickly though. He had to get rid of the body and all the evidence.

He turned and came face to face with a young woman. He knew her. She was the butcher’s daughter. For years she’d been known to visit the elderly residents of the town, helping them if they needed, and coming to him to fetch their medicine.

Her eyes dropped slowly from Leonard to the body on the bed, widening in horror.

He had to get out before she screamed the place down. Leonard sped forward just as the girl opened her mouth and shoved her to one side. He could’ve killed her and saved this, but she was innocent. She didn’t deserve death.

Leonard blurred down the stairs and out the door, disappearing into the night. He wanted to go back to James but he couldn’t. It was likely James was the first person people would speak to. Which meant they couldn’t run either. If he disappeared now they’d think him guilty of something, and he’d be more hunted than ever. It would be better to let the heat die down first. There was no evidence that he’d been a part of the murder. Leonard hoped.

He came to a stop in the cave and dropped to the floor. He hoped he hadn’t messed everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no set year for the first few chapters, but in my head, they take place sometime during the 15th Century AD. However, there will likely be a few historical inaccuracies, but it also has vampires, so bear with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some potentially triggering material revolving around death. Please see endnotes for more details.

“You killed him, Leonard! You killed him and you were caught!” James was standing at the mouth of the cave, running his fingers through his hair as he paced. **  
**

Leonard was at the back of the cave, watching James worriedly. “I was trying to protect you…”

“Protect me? Everyone thinks I had something to do with it! You used my dagger!” James stopped his pacing and turned to face Leonard directly. “Do you have any idea how scared I was? The guards came knocking at dawn and you weren’t there when you said you would be! I thought they’d come to take me!”

“James-”

“But instead it’s worse!” James cut him off. “They tell me that there’s been a brutal murder and the eyewitness said the culprit was my former employer who is meant to be dead!”

“I didn’t plan on getting caught; I was careful not to be seen,” Leonard sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry…but I saw how scared you were and I got angry. Why should he continue to have a nice life while you were forced to run? I read his journal, James. He was searching for you. He wanted to hurt you.”

“I would’ve been with you. I would’ve been safe.”

“That’s my point, James. I had to keep you safe, and I thought killing him would be the best way to do that. Are you really unhappy that he’s dead?”

“Of course I’m not. Bastard deserved everything he got,” James said quietly, shoulders slumping. “I just wish you’d talked to me about it. We could’ve come up with a plan or something. I could’ve kept a watch…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t stop to think,” Leonard stepped closer up to James and took his hands in his. “They won’t do anything though. They have no proof you had anything to do with it. Nothing’s changed much. I can still come at night.”

James shook his head, “No, Leonard, you can’t.”

“What?” Leonard looked confused, and it broke James’ heart.

“The people are terrified, Leonard. You were dead and now you’re seemingly not. Even the guards are spooked, and they’re bringing in experts from bigger towns,” James explained, pulling his hands away. “It’s not safe, and it’ll be best if you stay away.”

“You don’t want to see me?”

“Of course I do. But until the heat dies down I don’t think we should see each other. Stay here out of the way, and when it’s safe I’ll come back.”

Slowly, Leonard nodded, “Okay.” He leaned in for a kiss, but James pulled away.

“I have to get back. They’re keeping an eye on me, and they’ll notice if I’m gone too long.” With that, he turned and started to make his way out. “I wish it hadn’t come to this,” he whispered under his breath, not meaning for Leonard to hear.

Leonard caught the words though and flinched back. He wished the same. Wished he hadn’t let his anger get the best of him. Wished he wasn’t the creature he’d become. Wished he hadn’t got caught. All he wanted was for him and James to have a normal life, or near to normal as possible, but he’d messed that all up, and he couldn’t blame James for wishing the same. “I love you,” he said with a sigh, but James had already left. It was going to be lonely without him.

James made his way back to the house quickly, managing to get inside without being noticed. He wasn’t mad at Leonard, not really. He was glad Nicholas was dead. He deserved everything Leonard did to him. But when he’d been knocked out of bed at dawn to face angry and suspicious soldiers, he’d been terrified and confused. He’d had no idea where Leonard had disappeared too, didn’t know why they hadn’t left like planned, then he’d had to listen to the story and his heart had plummeted. He’d known then that they couldn’t leave. What was worse was that he’d also known he’d have to tell Leonard to stay away. For both their safety. He hated it. He wanted his soulmate more than ever now. But it was impossible.

With a sigh, James let himself flop down onto the bed. Hopefully, everything would calm down in a few weeks. He should be fine, they didn’t have much evidence on him, and if Leonard stayed hidden everyone would forget about him. Hopefully.

James spent the next day on the farm. He wasn’t banned from the town, but he knew better than to go in and aggravate people. It was better for him to stay out of the way and tend to his field, and care for his animals.

It was sundown, and he’d just finished feeding Buttercup, his favorite cow, petting her flank lovingly. “We’re going to be okay, aren’t we, Butters?” He asked, getting a quiet moo in return. James chuckled, giving her another pat. If they still left when the heat died down, leaving her behind her would be the hardest part. Maybe he could talk Leonard into bringing her with them.

As if knowing that he was thinking about leaving her behind, Buttercup headbutted him with another, louder moo, that sounded a lot like she was sassing him. James laughed, “Okay, point taken. Who would I complain about Leonard to if I left you behind, huh? I’d need someone to keep me sane.”

Buttercup snorted and shook her head. “Fair point. Not all that sane at the moment am I?” James laughed again. “See the morning, girl.”

James gave Buttercup one final pat then exited the barn, intending on heading straight back to the house. His footsteps faltered though when he saw two people standing outside his door. He didn’t recognize them, and they weren’t soldiers either. The man and woman were dressed in dark clothes, both carrying packs close to them. James spotted the quiver of arrows and bow on the man’s back. They looked like trouble, but the woman had already spotted him so it was too late to run.

Slowly, James approached, “Can I help you?”

“You’re Tiberius?” The woman asked, lowering her hood to reveal a long scar down one side of her face.

James nodded. “Yes.”

“We need to speak with you about your former employer.”

Of course they did. With an inward sigh, James nodded again and opened the door. “Best come in then.” He stepped inside, waiting for the other two to enter before closing the door again. “What is it you need to know? I told the authorities everything I know which is that I’ve not seen Leonard in over a year. He went on a trip and never came back.”

The woman looked at him a moment, assessing him. “You’re certain you have not seen him?”

“How could I see a dead man?”

“We think you know, Tiberius.”

James didn’t like where this was going. “I have no idea what you mean.”

The woman gave her companion a look, the man immediately moving close to James. Before James could react he grabbed his shirt and yanked his collar to one side. “Bite marks,” the man grunted, walking around James and nudging him away from the door.

“Who are you people?” James asked.

“We’re here to help you, Tiberius. My name is Isobel, and this is Gyles. We’re from a society of people who hunt vampires. We travel across countries tracking them down and killing them,” Isobel told him.

James swallowed. He’d suspected as soon as he’d seen them, but he’d hoped to be wrong. They wanted to kill Leonard. He couldn’t let them do that. “What brought you here?”

“We were drawn to the area a little over a year ago. A member of our society, a young man barely out of training, went missing. He believed there were vampires here and was foolish enough to charge ahead without back-up,” Isobel started, sitting down in the kitchen.”We tracked his movements and found he’d paid to travel by caravan to this town. The caravan never arrived. It was attacked and the travelers were killed. We exhumed the bodies and three had had their hearts removed. The fourth, our man, had had his neck snapped. Typical vampire killings.”

James remained silent, unwilling to give anything away. He knew they were talking about the wagon Leonard had been traveling with. He’d told James everything, including the mysterious man who seemed to know what was going on.

“Only our sources confirmed that there was one more traveler that was unaccounted for. A Physician. Your Master, Tiberius,” Isobel went on. “That made no sense to us. Vampires do not let their prey get away. Leonard would not have been able to run fast enough to save his life. His body should have been there. Which to us means only that he was turned. We’ve spent the last year searching. Not specifically for your employer but for the group that are operating in the area to no luck.”

“Until two nights ago,” Gyles spoke up again. “Your boss was seen murdering an innocent man. He moved with abnormal speed. His eyes were even seen to be glowing. Typical traits of a vampire.”

“And the bite marks on your neck, Tiberius. You can speak the truth to us. What has he forced you to do?”

James said nothing. It was useless denying it, but he refused to say that Leonard had forced him into something.

Isobel went on again, “Talk to us Tiberius. Help us, and we can keep you safe. All you have to do is tell us where the creature’s lair is and we can kill it. You’ll be free of him.”

“No! Leonard is a good man, not some monster that needs to be put down!” James shouted, twisting so he was able to keep an eye on both hunters. “He feeds off wildlife, and he only killed that man to keep me safe!”

“Tiberius, he has fooled you. Vampires are cunning creatures, they can trick and deceive. He has made you think that he is harmless.”

“I know, Leonard. He hasn’t tricked me and I’ll never tell you where he is!”

“Oh, you will, Tiberius,” Isobel stood slowly, the dagger glinting as she slipped it free from her sleeve. Gyles followed suit, both of them crowding James into a wall. “We will have the information from you.”

“Fuck you,” James spat, moving quicker than Isobel, and taking them both by surprise. He grabbed her arm as she lunged forward, twisting it sharply as he brought his other hand up in a fist and let it collide with Isobel’s nose. There was a crunch, blood pouring immediately down her face. James jerked her to the side so when Gyles brought his own dagger down, it sliced along her instead of James. Grip weakened, James yanked the dagger from Isobel’s hand. He shoved her forward into Gyles, using the second of shock he had to run for the door.

James sprinted outside, glad that he’d been able to take them unawares. One use of secrets was that no one knew what abilities one had. In James’ case, no one knew about the fighting skills he’d picked up during his years on the road.

“Don’t let him get away!” Isobel yelled behind him as he ran.

James cried out seconds later when a bursting pain bloomed in his leg, sending him stumbling to the ground. He looked to see the shaft of an arrow sticking out of his leg. In a haze, James glanced back to see Gyles loading another arrow into his bow. He couldn’t give up. He had to get to Leonard. Grunting in pain, James heaved himself to his feet and started running again. It was agony with the arrow, but he had no choice.

A second pain hit his back, making him stumble again, but he managed to stay upright. Two more shots followed in quick succession, but James refused to let them down him. If he fell again it’d be over.

Somehow James managed to make it across the field and out of range of the arrows. He ran to the treeline, not daring to look behind him to see if he was being followed. If he could get in the trees he could lose them and find Leonard. He had to warn him to run, that it wasn’t safe here now.

James breached the trees and followed the riverbank. He was getting close, able to hear the waterfall when his foot caught a traitorous root and sent him falling to the ground. He twisted as he fell, landing on his back. The pain was so severe when the arrows lodged in him snapped and shifted brutally inside his body that he didn’t have the breath to scream.

He tried to get up, but he couldn’t. The pain was too much. He coughed, tasting the copper tang of blood on his tongue. “L-leonard,” he croaked, trying to drag himself forward. He couldn’t give up now. He had to get to Leonard.

“James?” Leonard’s voice sounded worried as he ran to James, the scent of his blood strong enough to reach him from the cave. He saw James on the ground in the growing darkness, could smell and see the blood soaking the back of his clothes. “James, what happened?”

James looked up at Leonard’s figure. “Hun-hunters. Want to kill you. Have to run. Go.”

Leonard dropped to his knees, pushing down the urge to feed that came from so much blood. “I’m not going anywhere, James. I’m going to look after you.” He couldn’t see the wounds fully, but just a gentle press and James’ following whimper was enough. James was dying.

“Leave me…Leonard. Go…” James gasped, managing to reach out and push at Leonard’s legs for all the good it would do.

“No.  _No_.” Leonard stared a moment longer before reacting. “I’m sorry about this, James,” he whispered, before quickly picking James up, ignoring James’ agonized cry of pain. In a second he’d blurred them into the cave and was back on the floor, supporting James in his arms.

“M’scared, Leonard,” James whimpered, looking up at his soulmate. He was cold, so cold. He couldn’t stop his shivering. “Don’t want to die.”

“I won’t let you, darling. I can save you, James. But it means turning you.” They’d only talked a few times of James turning, but this was never how the scenario went when they discussed it.

James coughed again, looking up at Leonard as he tried to concentrate. Turn…become a vampire. Anything to not have to leave Leonard. “Do it.”

Leonard could see how quickly James was fading. He didn’t have time to make sure. He sank his fangs into James’ neck, feeling the venom seep out of them. “You’ll start feeling something soon. A burn in your veins.”

James nodded, clutching at Leonard’s jacket. “We have to go…can’t stay…they’ll follow…”

“If they come I’ll take care of them.” Leonard soothed James, wiping the sweaty hair out of his eyes. This was his fault. If he hadn’t killed Nicholas these bastards wouldn’t have come looking. “I’m sorry, James. I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.”

“Not…not your fault.” James blinked to try and keep his eyes open. He wasn’t feeling anything that Leonard said he should feel. Just agony and an increasing struggle to get his breath. “Leonard…”

Why wasn’t it working? Leonard had read that the first thing the venom did was heal all wounds, but he could still feel James’ blood seeping into his clothes. Was it because the arrowheads were still lodged in? No. The lore had said that the venom would expel foreign objects whilst it healed the body of mortal wounds. Maybe James had just lost too much blood.

“I’m going to die.” It wasn’t a question James was asking, he knew.

“I’m sorry, James. Your wounds, they’re too severe. There’s nothing I can do. I’m sorry,” Leonard whispered, feeling the tears burn at his eyes. “I’ve failed you.”

“No. You saved me.” He was getting tired. It was almost impossible to stay awake. “Was nothing before you. You…you showed me what love was.”

“But I wanted longer to love you.”

“Time is always too short for those who need it. But for those who love, it lasts forever,” James whispered. “We’re soulmates, Leonard. Nothing can separate us. We’ll find each other again. In another life.”

“I’ll search for you, James. I’ll wait and I’ll search, and I’ll find you. I swear.”

James smiled weakly. “I know you will. I’ll see you again, Leonard.” James coughed, gasping for air. He could feel himself slipping away and clutched at Leonard harder as though that alone would stop what was happening.

“I love you, James. I love you so much.”

“I-” James’ chest jerked, seeking air, then fell still. The light in James’ brilliant blue eyes faded, the hold on Leonard’s jacket loosened and fell away.

“James?” Leonard ran his fingers through the other’s hair, trying to rouse him, but nothing. “James!” Leonard held James to his chest as he sobbed, rocking them back and forth. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he let his instincts control him? He’d killed James, his soulmate. He’d lost the one person he had in the world. The one person he loved. “Come back to me, James. Please come back.”

“There’s blood here. He can’t be far away.”

“Stay alert. The creature could be near.”

Leonard picked up on the hushed whispers, head snapping towards the cave entrance. Those were the people who’d murdered James. They were the ones responsible for this.

Tenderly, Leonard set James’ body on the ground and approached the edge of the cave. He could see them in the distance, moving carefully. One, a man, had a bow and arrow at the ready. Leonard snarled, anger washing over him.

He waited until they were a few feet apart before speeding forward. The man didn’t know what hit him as Leonard plunged his hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. Leonard watched with bitter satisfaction as the body crumpled to the ground.

“Gyles!” A woman cried. Leonard spun around, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into a tree before she could even attack him. He could see her nose was recently busted. James must have gotten a blow in. Good.

The woman gasped for air as she clawed at his wrist. “You killed him. You killed my James. My soulmate,” Leonard growled dangerously.

“Monsters don’t have souls,” the woman hissed.

Leonard snarled, fangs bared and ripped through her chest too, tossing the heart to one side and letting the body drop to the floor.

He paused, listening but heard nothing else. It must’ve been the two of them. He returned to the cave, heart breaking all over again at the sight of the body on the ground in the exact position Leonard had left him in. Leonard dropped down next to him, and scooped James up in his arms, tucking his head under his chin as he cradled him.

Leonard prayed. He prayed to the God he’d never believed in, to the one that had surely abandoned him if He did exist. Prayed for one miracle. Give him James back. Begged for it. Swore to do whatever He wanted as long as he had James.

But hours passed and nothing happened.

James was dead.

Swallowing down the bile in his throat, Leonard rose with James in his arms. It was still dark as he sped back to the farmhouse. He stepped inside the house and lay James gently out the bed. “I’ll be right back, darling,” he whispered, leaving to go to the barn and find a shovel. James loved this land, there was no place better to bury him.

Leonard found a spot behind the barn that was not clearly visible should anyone come looking, and set to work. It didn’t take him long to dig a deep grave.

Sticking the shovel in the mound of dirt, Leonard walked slowly back inside and back to James. He took his hand and carefully worked the ring off his finger. The ring he’d bought. “I’ll hold onto this until we meet again,” he murmured, managing to push the ring down onto his pinky.

With a sigh and a kiss to James’ cold forehead, Leonard wrapped the sheets on the bed around Jim and bound them closed. He raised James up and took him outside, jumping into the grave so he could set James down one final time. He climbed out, standing and staring for some long minutes as he worked up the courage to refill the ground. For all his strength, the first shovel full of dirt felt like moving a mountain.

Finally, the work was done, and Leonard sank to his knees next to the grave, his tears landing on the earth with soft thuds. He had to leave, he knew. He needed to pack whatever he could, grab the money he had hidden and run. But how could he when his soulmate was here?

“I will find you again, James. I promise you. No matter how long it takes. I swear.” Leonard kissed the palm of his hand and pressed it to the dirt, closing his eyes as he battled to pull it away again.

A quiet moo startled him seconds before a head nudged at his. Leonard looked up to see Buttercup staring back at him. She looked sad. It was stupid, but Leonard was sure she knew. Reaching up he patted her muzzle, leaning into her gentleness.

“We will find him won’t we, girl? We have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, James is confronted by vampire hunters and it gravely hurt by them. Despite his best efforts, Leonard cannot save him and James dies. The scene is fairly drawn out and emotional, so please be prepared for that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little different. To bridge the gap in time, here are some of Leonard’s journal entries from across the years, detailing some key moments in his life.

**May 25 1488  
**

It has been a month since James died in my arms, yet it still feels like only yesterday. I can still feel the blood on my hands. I am thankful I do not need much sleep, for when I do I’m forced to relive it. I wonder if I’ll ever be free of those. Maybe when I find him again they’ll release me from their cruel grip. I fear that may be some time. My Soul Mark remains faded, almost as though it was never there at all. I suppose it was too much to hope for that James’ soul departed his body and entered straight into another. I will have to wait.

I packed what I could from our farmhouse. Mostly mementos, memories that I can hold dear during the long years ahead. Buttercup is with me. Damned thing is like a dog. I tried to leave her behind where it was safe, but she followed me anyway. And now she’s here with me, in the dilapidated cabin I found in the middle of nowhere. It needs work, but we should be safe here, far from prying eyes. James would have liked it here. He loved his projects, fixing this place up would’ve been fun for him. We could’ve made a home here if we’d been given a chance.

Maybe one day.

For now, I must I make do with what I have, and stay away from the hunters and Jocelyn and her Family. I want nothing to with either of them, the traitorous, murderous, bastards.

**August 2 1563**

My Soul Mark returned today. I have to go. I don’t know where to start, but I know I have to search. I have to find him.

**October 13 1563**

It’s gone. The Mark has gone.

How?

Why?

**February 1 1690**

My Mark appeared again, but it was gone within a day. Having my hopes raised, only for them to be dashed again so quickly is worse than having no hope at all.

Yet I have no time to dwell on it. The home I have known for the past 200 years is no longer safe. I was attacked at dawn by wolves. Only they weren’t. When I drove my dagger through their torso, they twisted and shifted into a human form.

Lycans.

I read about them whilst I lived with King Dick and his bitch daughter. Humans, cursed with the ability to turn into wolves. The only way to kill them is with silver. Luckily silver daggers are the only weapons worth carrying to me.

I need to be careful now. I don’t know what brought the attack on, but there may be more, and I’ve no intention of being killed by some mangy mutts.

**March 8 1700**

I’ve been left with no choice. The Lycan attacks have increased exponentially over the last decade, to the point where I’ve barely been able to go a week without having to fight. The only safety now is in numbers, so I’ve been forced to retreat back to the mountains and King Dicks castle.

I doubt he or his evil Princess will be happy to see me, just as I won’t be happy to see them, but they’re the only settlement I know of.

**December 30 1700**

I was right. King Dick wasn’t happy to see me, but he’s let me in anyway. I’m a part of his Family, and he can’t cast me out without bringing considerable shame upon him and his daughter. At least she isn’t here. Rumor has it that she’s off on some private mission and only comes back on occasion. I’m not sorry.

King Dick put me back in my old room. I think he’s trying to punish me, and teach me that all roads lead back here.

I don’t care what he says. As soon as it’s safe, I’m gone.

**September 4 1753**

My Mark is back but it’s impossible to leave. This war with the Lycans is still going strong, and I’m confined to the castle still.

I hate this. James is out there somewhere, and I can’t find him. I wish I could get it through to the Lycans that I don’t want anything to do with the others. I don’t share their views, I don’t want to eliminate all Lycans. I just want my Soulmate.

**January 17 1756**

It’s gone again.

Three times now.

Three times James has come and gone before I even had a chance.

September 25 1799

I met a woman today. Her name is Nyota. She’s a vampire too, but younger than me. We get on well though. She’s smart, incredibly so, her talent for language is unrivaled. I like her, and she likes me. About the only one in this place who does.

She said she’s going to teach me other languages so I can read the rest of the books in the library here. I have nothing else to do, so agreed.

**July 12 1801**

Nyota has become a good friend over the last two years. It’s been nice to have someone to talk to. I told her about James, cried to her about it in fact. I hadn’t planned to, but when I started talking, I couldn’t stop. It felt nice to be able to speak to someone. Almost 400 years and I haven’t once been able to talk to anyone about it.

400 years

I hadn’t thought of it until now. I’m over 400 years old.

**April 25 1832**

I cannot even begin to put into words what I just experienced. The knowledge I learned.

I think I may be sick

**April 26 1832**

She’s a bitch.

I always knew she was a bitch, but I never thought she’d stooped that low.

**April 30 1832**

I needed a few days to process everything. I’m still not sure I have honestly.

I’d been reading a book. My Sanskrit has come along well, and I thought it would be good to challenge myself. The book I chose contained vampire lore, mostly stuff I’ve read about before. But then I came across a chapter, one that left me stunned. I thought at first it was mistaken, but I spoke to Nyota and she confirmed it, though she looked confused that I wasn’t aware.

Turns out that if you refrain from drinking human blood for six days the venom releases its hold on you and you return to being human.

I didn’t have to be this way at all. I could have waited it out, hidden myself away. I could have been normal again and lived a normal life with James. I wouldn’t have gotten him killed.

But Jocelyn stripped that choice away from me. She forced me to drink that blood when I was still too weak and confused to do anything about it. She forced me to live this life when I could have escaped it.

I thought I hated her before, but now I know what true hatred feels like.

I stormed up to see King Dick without permission. I didn’t care what punishment he gave me, nothing could be worse than this. He just laughed in my face, not caring about what his daughter did to me.

He didn’t punish me, probably agreed that the pain I’m feeling was enough.

I hate this place. I hate the people.

I just want James.

**November 8 1888**

My mark came back, and finally, I’m able to actually go and search for James.

A truce has been formed between us and the Lycans, an uneasy one, but a truce nonetheless. A group of humans has been assembled together to ensure each race remains true to it and we stay within our appointed territories. From what I know this group will continue on through the ages, working in secret to make sure we never stray in the future either and mingle peacefully with humans themselves. The world is changing, society is changing, and we can’t hide away in the mountains forever. King Dick has decided that we need to integrate ourselves, and this alliance with the humans will help us do that and both survive and thrive.

I don’t care about the politics. All I care about is being able to break free from here for awhile. And all I can hope for is that James isn’t in Lycan territory. I’d be killed if I broke the truce.

**April 7 1917**

Humans. When will they ever stop fighting? I’ve heard of the wars that have happened over the centuries, but never one like this. They’re calling it the World War. The pain it’s caused is sickening. So much death.

Some say it’s the War to end all Wars, but I don’t believe it. There’s always going to be another war.

**1 November 1918**

The first time I have years to search for James, I still fail to find him. My mark faded again today, and for the first time, I felt like I was finally getting close.

I don’t know for certain, and I never will, but I’m sure it was this damned War that stole him away from me.

I hate this.

**February 10 1940**

I knew it. I knew there’d be another World War.

**January 1 2000**

The year 2000. It’s officially a new millennium. I look around and I see nothing that reminds me of my time. The people, the technology. Even many of the beliefs have changed. Men are in relationships with other men, women with other women. There are idiots still who judge them for their love, but so many don’t even look twice. If only things had been like this back then. It would’ve been nice to hold James’ hand as we walked through the town.

So much time has gone by. Too much time. I feel old. As happy as I am to see these changes, I know in my heart I shouldn’t be around to see them at all. It’s been too long. I’m weary, but what can I do? I’m stuck like this forever, and I can’t give up. Not when I promised James I’d search and find him.

I have to keep going.

**August 31 2050**

It seems I’m back in my old loop. My Mark showed and faded within a year. It’s painful to have my hopes raised and then dashed again.

I saw Jocelyn for the first time again today. I’ve been lucky so far. She’s kept away mostly, and I’ve been able to avoid her, but today it was unavoidable.

Bitch turned up at my house. Just sauntered on in as though she’d done nothing wrong. I saw red as soon as she smirked at me and called me Lenny. She laughed in my face when I asked her why. Why she lied to me, forced me into all this bullshit. Laughed and said it was because she wanted to. She told me that any feelings she once held for me were gone, that I’d lost them when I scorned her. Tried to make me jealous, rub it in how much power I lost. I’ve never cared about power. When I told her that, and the fact that she was nothing but a spoiled, evil brat she lashed out at me.

I’m stronger now than I used to be. I was able to put up more of a fight than I did last time. But she was still stronger than me. She’ll always be stronger I know, but that’ll never stop me from trying. We probably would’ve killed each other if we’d been human. As it is, the most that was broken was some furniture.

But when she left she asked about James. Mentioned how I hadn’t had any luck. Something about that has me on edge. The smug way she said, the look she gave.

It couldn’t be, could it? No. That’s impossible.

**June 16 2105**

It’s funny, in a way, how oblivious humans are. Every day I walk by them, we all do, and not one notices. I’ve started work in a new hospital. It’s what I’ve taken to doing. Work until it gets suspicious, then move on to another. With the new technological travel advances, I’m able to do it without even moving house.

I don’t need the money. I sold the old gold I had a few years ago, and it went for a small fortune. The interest it earns alone is enough to keep me. But I need to do something, I can’t live in the lap of luxury like King Dick and the others. They’re content to spend they’re days in their secret clubs doing Lord knows what.

I’m still a Doctor, and I’m better than the rest at controlling myself around blood, so at least I can help people. I also run tests on my blood. No one else seems interested in understanding the finer qualities of it. I’ve learned a lot.

I tell myself I do it for those reasons, but really, I’m not sure. I just have to do something. It’s too lonely. I speak with Nyota still, but she travels as much as she can and if I wasn’t working, my days would be spent here by myself. I can’t do that.

**March 1 2197**

Again. I don’t know if I can keep doing this.

**January 4 2233**

I can’t. It’s back but I can’t. I can’t take the pain of my hopes being broken anymore. It’s been so long. Surely I can’t be blamed for that?

I know I’ve failed. Failed myself and James. I hate it, I do, and I haven’t completely given up. I just can’t run and search only for everything to be ruined within months. Even if I could find him, what could I offer? After all these years, am I even the same man? I don’t know anymore. After 800 years would anybody be the same?

I’ve made the decision to stop. Stop checking my mark, and stop dwelling and writing everything down. Reading back through the years is almost unbearable now. I have to do this for my own sanity. I have to.

I’m sorry James.

I love you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 800 Years, could this finally be it? Will Leonard finally find his James again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the end notes

_I'm back home. Requiem, 9 PM? -N_

 Leonard squinted at the bright screen of his phone, reading the message again. For someone so eloquent and intelligent, Nyota really kept her texts simple. He glanced over at the clock. 5 PM. Leonard wondered if he could muster up the energy in five hours. He wanted to see Nyota, it had been over a year now, but at the same time, it all felt like far too much effort.

  _Can't tonight. Working. Rain check? -L_

 Leonard shut off the screen, letting the device flop back somewhere on the bed as he draped an arm over his eyes. He should've known not to expect Nyota to take a simple no as an answer.

  _Bullshit. I know you quit your job, and you haven't been lying low long enough to go back anywhere yet. When was the last time you got out? - N_

 He hesitated to answer. Too long apparently as another text came through.

  _We're meeting tonight. If you don't show I'm coming to get you, and I'm bringing Zachary. - N_

 Leonard groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like Nyota’s soulmate, in fact, they shared a few similar ideologies, and he respected the man despite his peculiarities, he just wasn't in the mood for him tonight. The bickering they usually shared would just drive him up the wall.

  _Fine - L_

 Leonard dumped his phone back down, groaning quietly to himself. He knew it would be good for him to get out. In the three weeks it had been since he left his last job at a hospital to spend some time in peace and quiet and let suspicion of his lack of aging die down he hadn't been out at all. The most he'd done was get up to sign for various deliveries. Mostly large quantities of high-quality bourbon.

 He considered getting up then, but there was plenty enough time to get ready, so he let himself lie in his large bed for an hour or two. It was far too comfy to think about getting up before it was at least fully dark outside.

 Unfortunately, that happened far sooner than he would've liked. With a groan, Leonard pushed himself up, cursing as his bare toes kicked an empty bottle of bourbon. It wasn't from pain, something like that didn't even register with him, it was the shrill, high-pitched chorus of clinking that followed it as the bottle rolled and hit another, and another and another. It was an annoying sound, like a gnat buzzing around his head.

 Muttering under his breath, Leonard picked his way over the discarded bottles, not even bothering to open the curtains. He wasn't even sure the last time he had opened them up here. The top floor of his large house was his private haven. Everywhere else in the house he kept perfect, but this space was his. No one was allowed up here. Not that he had many visitors anyway. He passed his study, pausing for a brief moment outside the room next to it. His fingers ghosted over the handle for a second, then jerked his hand away. No. He kept that room locked for a reason.

 He moved into the bathroom, the black marble cool under his bare feet. He shoved off the sweatpants he wore, stepping into the walk in shower and turning the water on hot. Showers really were the best invention in Leonard's opinion. He stood under the steady spray for some long minutes, letting the scorching water cascade down his back, before straightening up and quickly washing his hair.

 Reluctantly, he turned the water off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He walked over to the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked rough. He'd been lax on his feeding recently. Only drinking from the store of animal blood he kept when he knew he'd be facing humans. He just couldn't bring himself to do it the rest of the time. And it showed. He was paler than he'd ever been, dark circles surrounding his eyes. Nyota would notice instantly. She'd said on more than one occasion over the last hundred years how concerned she'd grown over him.

 Drying himself off, Leonard exited the bedroom and sped over to his walk in closet. He had to make an effort. Not just to try an allay Nyota’s suspicions, but because he'd never get into the Requiem dressed like a slob. It was the most elite club in their territory, and also the most secret even though it was located in the middle of a human city.

 Leonard pulled out the midnight blue three piece suit he had. One of his most expensive. He paired it with a matching blue tie and a white shirt. Styling his hair, and pulling on a pair of shoes, Leonard looked himself over in the floor-length mirror. He still looked a little sickly, but other than that he'd scrubbed up well. More than suitable for the Requiem.

 Satisfied, Leonard headed down to the ground floor and into his kitchen, grabbing a bag of blood he kept chilled just to up his strength. He leaned against the counter as he drank, looking around the room. He'd spent a fortune on this house over the years, making sure it had always contained the best. The few of his kind he'd spoken to had understood that; they all lived in luxury after all, but none had understood his need for a kitchen like this though. Not like he needed to cook. He'd had his reasons originally, but now the room with all its fancy gadgets and utensils brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

 Tossing the empty bag in the trash, Leonard grabbed a coat. A charcoal one that went nicely with the rest of his out, and tugged it on. The City was too far away from his secluded house to drive, but there was a public transporter nearby. He blurred to the location and tapped in where he needed to go. This technology was exceptionally useful, but Leonard hated the feeling. Maybe he was just incredibly old fashioned, but he still expected his atoms to get scrambled and stay that way one day. Nyota usually laughed at him when he said that and called him an old man.

 It was drizzling in the City and Leonard grumbled to himself about not bringing an umbrella. And he couldn't exactly blur while surrounded by people. At least the Requiem wasn't too far away. Leonard made good time, soon arriving at the descending stairs that led to the club. The building itself looked inconspicuous, practically derelict, the way King Dick wanted it. This way the humans rarely paid attention to it. Even if they did, they never got past the first door.

 Leonard jogged down the steps quickly, walking to the metal door. He rapt it quickly, looking through the slider as it opened up. He was met with a lifeless gaze on the other side. An android. Leonard kept staring, waiting for the android to finish the scan of his iris. Vampire irises had subtle differences to them than humans did. They weren't noticed by a human eye, but a scan revealed them. And that was the only way to gain entry.

 There was a quiet clink and the door opened. Leonard slipped inside quickly. The differences between the interior and exterior were stark. The walls were papered in the passage, a dark mauve color, and lit with a few lanterns along the wall. Leonard sped along to the second door at the end of the hall. It opened for him automatically and he walked into the main club itself.

 A twinge hit his leg as the door closed behind him, but he ignored it in favor of giving his coat to an android attendant, thanking the machine automatically out of habit.

 He looked around the room, listening to the din of quiet music and chatter. It was fairly busy, but not overly so. The night was still young though. The club was lowly lit like the hall had been, decorated in the same mauve with some black furniture added to the mix.

 “Leonard!”

 Leonard turned just in time to see Nyota blur towards him. She stopped in front of him, immediately pulling him into a hug that Leonard returned. He'd missed having her around, even if he enjoyed the tales of her travels. “Spook not with you?”

 Nyota whacked his arm as she pulled back, giving him a glare. “His name is Zachary, and no, he isn't. I asked him to stay at home so we could have some time together to catch up.” She looked up at him, giving him the same scrutinizing stare she always did. She didn't say anything, but Leonard could see she didn't like what she saw. “Buy some drinks and meet me at the table at the back. I'll have my usual.”

 “Aye, ma’am,” Leonard teased, watching Nyota speed off in a blur of red dress, then headed to the bar. Another android stood behind it.

 “Bourbon on the rocks, and a large glass of your best red.” He ordered, watching the android fill the order. As soon as they'd been invented King Dick purchased them to work at his clubs. It certainly made everything easier. The couldn't exactly have humans work here, and it had been awkward when he'd made other vampires. Everyone aside from the heads of the Families were meant to be equal.

 Another vampire came up next to him, ordering two glasses of blood. Leonard cringed internally. The Requiem also sold blood, it's more popular beverage of choice, but it was only human. Thankfully Nyota only drank animal blood like he did so he never had to worry about buying some for her.

 His drinks were set down, and Leonard used his coinstick to pay. Shoving it back in his pocket, Leonard took the drinks and made his way back to Nyota, setting her wine down before sitting with his.

 “You look terrible,” Nyota said before he could even take a sip of his drink.

 “Why thanks, Ny. I try my best.” Leonard rolled his eyes, downing a mouthful of the high-quality bourbon.

 “Don't try and brush it off, Leonard. You aren't feeding regularly, are you?”

 “I'm fine, Nyota. Just let things go a little recently. I'll be fine once I can start working again.”

 “Leonard, you haven't been fine since the start of the millennium. I've watched you go down hill. I'm worried.”

 Leonard sighed, looking down into the amber liquid. “I know. But I'm not sure what you want me to say. I just don't see the point anymore.”

 “There's plenty of point, Leonard. Look around you, look at the things we can do now. Think of all the people you could help if you dedicated your time to medical research instead of moping. I know you miss him, I don't know what I'd do without Zachary, but-”

 “That's just it, Nyota! You don't know what it's like to be pulled apart from your soulmate. You met each other and haven't been separated since. You don't know what it's like living this way. Don't know what it's like to go through that pain over and over.”

 Leonard swallowed the rest of his bourbon and stormed off back to the bar to get another. He knew Nyota only had his best intentions at heart, that she didn't mean to upset him, but his mood was sourer than it usually was these days. He let his head rest in his hands as he waited for the drink, rubbing his temples. He had an annoying feeling there that wouldn't go away. Not a pain, just a pressure. Now that he thought about it, it had been there all night, since he arrived in the City at least. But now it was getting worse.

 “I'm sorry.” Nyota sidled up next to him, resting a hand on his.

 “No, I am. I shouldn't have snapped at you,” he sighed, looking up at her.

 “But you were right, I don't know what it's like to lose Zachary. I can't even imagine that pain, I truly can't. But I'm still concerned about you. I hate seeing you like this.”

 “I know. You've been a good friend to me, Ny.” Leonard managed a smile, picking up Nyota’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

 “Why don't you come with us the next time we go traveling? Maybe it'll help take your mind off things for a bit. Give you a fresh perspective.”

 Leonard considered it. Maybe Nyota was right. The only times he'd ever traveled, he was searching. He'd never gone for the sake of going and seeing new things. It did sound nice. “I'll think about it, okay? It sounds good, but I need to consider it.”

 Nyota seemed appeased by that. “Alright. We have a few months so there's no rush. I would like it if you came though.”

 They stayed propped up by the bar, their talk turning more casual. Nyota told him of her recent travels reciting stories and anecdotes. It was pleasant enough, but the pressure in his head was still there, and he couldn't help but get distracted by the people making their way through another door at the back of the club.

 He usually detested that back room and tried to ignore it. That was where the auctions went on. The Peacekeepers ensured all vampires had a steady supply of blood. Delivered on the down low to various locations across the world where vampires could go and get some without needing to hunt and harm humans. But for some, that wasn't enough. Bagged blood didn't taste as good as blood straight from a vein. So King Dick and the others had spoken to the Peacekeepers, and an arrangement had been made for the apparent good of both communities. Vampires were allowed to take people, providing the person was homeless or roaming, with no one around to miss them and raise suspicion. The idea was that it would help ‘clean up’ the streets, and reduce crime, while vampires who wished to pay, could get a personal food source to themselves.

 Leonard detested the practice. The humans sold had no rights amongst them. They were kept until they died or their vampire ‘owner’ had enough of them and sold them on again. He'd sworn at the start that he'd never participate in it. So why was he so interested now? Why did it feel like he was being drawn there tonight?

 His mind supplied an answer.

 No. That couldn't be it. For too many reasons.

 “What's wrong? You're zoned out on me.” Nyota asked, drawing his attention back to her.

 “I don't know. I just have this…feeling. Like I'm being called back there.” Leonard motioned to the room with his glass.

 Nyota looked between him and the room, then back again. “I think you should follow it.”

 “You do? You hate what they do back there as much as I do.”

 “I do. But I've never seen you like this either, so I think you should see. Come on.” Nyota took his hand and pulled him away from the bar, walking into the backroom with the others. They found a seat near the door and looked towards the stage.

 There was a woman just being escorted off. “Our next item is an especially rare treat. With a blood type of AB Negative, you won't find people like him around often. He's got a will of his own, so you'll need to break him in, but that's just part of the fun isn't it?” The auctioneer spoke loudly to the laughter of the audience.

 Leonard snarled quietly, but couldn't look away from the stage. If his heart could beat, it'd be hammering now.

 Androids dragged a man onto the stage, the man's fighting doing nothing to break the hold they had on him. Chains locked his ankles and wrists together, but he squirmed anyway. Clad only in a pair of jeans, Leonard's gaze moved up to focus on the man’s face as the bag covering his head was yanked off roughly.

Leonard stared.

After all these years…

_James_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: heavy themes of slavery


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end

Leonard stared at the stage, transfixed by the man standing on it, still struggling against his bonds. It was definitely him. Definitely James. The blonde hair, the bright blue eyes, it was the exact same face that had haunted his dreams for 800 years. Leonard’s gaze dropped to his chest. His Soulmark had moved. The asymmetrical arrowhead was identical, but now it sat over James’ heart.

“One previous owner, but perfectly healthy, and young at twenty-five.” Leonard's hands curled into fists. One previous owner? Someone had had James before. Had hurt him. He snarled to himself, feeling Nyota’s eyes on him. She knew.

“Pretty picture, is he not?” The vampire auctioneer sauntered over to James going to grasp his chin, but James jerked, growling as he tried to bite the pale hand. The auctioneer moved quicker though, anchoring his hand in James’ hair and yanking his head back. “He puts up a fight, but I can hear his heart thunder, smell the fear in his sweat. Delicious. Shall we start the bidding at fifty thousand?”

The bids came in quickly.

“One hundred thousand!”

“Two fifty.”

“Three-two five.”

“Five hundred.”

“Seven fifty.”

“One million!”

Leonard watched on in horror as three men fought it out over James. He had to stop this. He couldn't let them take his James.

“Five million!”

Silence fell as he shouted his bid, even Nyota looked at him shocked. The auctioneer looked around the room, prodding for a higher bid, but none came. “Sold to our Doctor McCoy. Congratulations.” The auctioneer snapped his fingers and the androids dragged James off the stage before another auction got started.

Leonard was on his feet, Nyota close behind him as they left the room. He marched to the bar and ordered a neat bourbon, knocking it back in one.

“Are you okay?” Nyota asked softly, laying a hand on his arm.

“All these years, Ny. All these years and when I find him he's a slave to us. How is this going to work? He's meant to be my soulmate, but he's going to hate me. Understandably so.”

“You'll work it out. Take your time with him. Be gentle. Show him you're not like any of the others. You're destined to be together, Leonard. This is your chance.”

Leonard nodded, closing his eyes as he steadied his emotions. Nyota was right. The journey would be difficult, but they'd work things out somehow. They had to. He pushed himself away from the bar and made his way to the very back room of the club where the ‘items’ for auction were kept. He gave his name and walked straight to the vampire in charge of sales.

“Congratulations, Doctor. You've bought yourself some very delicious meals.”

Leonard grunted as he fished out his coinstick and confirmed the purchase. “Where is he?”

“Down below in storage, awaiting delivery.”

Delivery. Right. Because he couldn't exactly walk out of here dragging a slave behind him. “When can you get him to me?”

The vampire tapped on his PADD. “We have a slot available at 9 PM tonight.”

Leonard scowled, he didn't want to wait that long, but it seemed he didn't have a choice. “Fine,” he muttered, taking the PADD and entering his address before signing at the bottom.

“Excellent. Thank you for your purchase, Doctor. His previous owner didn't seem to train him much so you may have some disciplinary problems. We have a range of items to assist you if you wish to see them.”

Leonard didn't know what those items were, and he didn't want to know either. All he could focus on was not punching the man before him through the wall for talking as though James was a badly behaved animal. “I’ll manage.” The words came out more as a growl, but the vampire didn't seem to notice. Turning on his heel Leonard stormed out of the room and exited the club with Nyota.

All he had to do now was wait eighteen hours.

The hours surprisingly passed quickly. By the time Leonard went to an open all hours supermarket to get as many supplies as he could, took them home and put them away, then spent the daylight hours making sure the room he planned on giving to James was perfect, it was almost time.

He pulled on a simple dark grey suit. There was no real reason why, but he felt better in it. It was the first impression after all, and straightening it and re-straightening it was a good way to calm his nerves. He wasn't foolish enough to think that a suit alone would win James over. Hell, it would take a miracle to do that, but he hoped it might be something.

He almost jumped out of his skin when his doorbell chimed, and he blurred down to the front door. Opening it, Leonard took in the sight of James being held still by an android with a vampire guard next to him. He hated it but clenched his jaw as he stepped back to let them all in.

“Good evening, Doctor,” the vampire said as he stepped inside, gesturing for the android to drag James inside too. “It's good to see you've given up your...vegetarian lifestyle.” The other smiled politely, only a hint of sarcasm dripping into his tone.

Leonard bit back a growl. He knew well enough that many didn't approve of his choice to feed off animals. And really, Leonard had six hundred years on the welp in front of him, he could tear his throat out in a flash, but watching him squirm to be polite was nice enough. “I suppose I need to sign something?” He asked, ignoring the previous statement.

“Yes.” The vampire pulled out two PADDs, tapping on one and handing it to Leonard. “Signature and initials at the bottom.” While Leonard signed, the vampire took the other PADD and set up some things on it. “This will allow you to keep control of your item. A chip has been implanted in the base of the skull. It'll transmit the location of your item to the PADD. You can also enter boundaries. If the item tries to pass those boundaries then an immobilizing shock to the system will be administered. The default setting contains it to this house, but you can adjust them to specific rooms, or to only allow it to stray a short distance from the PADD itself if you're planning on traveling and taking it with you.”

Leonard nodded with a rough grunt, exchanging PADD’s, and looking down at the new one. He had no intention of being strict with James. He planned on being as lenient as the chip allowed. “That it?”

“I believe that's everything, yes. If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to contact us at the Requiem.”

“I'm sure I'll be just fine.” Leonard moved back to the front door and opened it, looking pointedly at the vampire, who thankfully took his cue.

“Have a pleasant night, Doctor.” The vampire snapped his fingers at the android, ordering it to follow him as they exited.

Leonard sighed as he closed the door, locking it tightly. He took a moment then slowly turned to see James. Up close he could see just how ragged the clothes he had on were. He'd picked up a few items, but he'd need to get more.

James was glaring at Leonard, but he could see the hint of wariness behind it too. Desperate to hide his fear, but unable to completely do so. “What's your name? I'm Leonard.” Leonard asked softly, because no one had told him, and he wasn't foolish enough to believe his name would actually be James. Leonard still needed to get his head around that just because the man in front of him looked like his James, it didn't mean he was.

James said nothing.

“Are you hungry? I have food in the kitchen. Or I can order out if there's nothing you like.”

Again, nothing.

Leonard took a tentative step forward, but James flinched a step back immediately. Leonard caught the slight increase of his heartbeat. “I'm not going to hurt you, kid. And I'm not going to feed off you. I just want to help.”

Silence.

Leonard sighed. This wasn't what he'd been expecting. He'd expected James to fight him, to curse and yell, and that he'd have to fight through that to show James he was being honest. He hadn't expected the silence. The quiet hatred that burned behind those beautiful eyes that used to look at him with so much love.

He picked up the PADD looking through the controls until he found the one that unlocked the restraints around his wrists and ankles. James jerked out of them immediately, rubbing his reddened wrists. Leonard wanted to check him over, make sure he wasn't hurt, but he knew better than to think James would let him.

“Let me show you to your room at least.” He moved to the stairs, looking over his shoulder to see James slowly following him. Leonard led them to the third floor, and to the largest bedroom. He opened the door, leading James in.

“Not very personal I know, but you can change it any way you like. Just say the word and I'll get it. There's a bathroom through that door there, and some clothes in the closet. Not much because I don't know what size you are, but we can get more. Whatever style you like.” Leonard shifted nervously as James stepped into the room, eyes widening as he took it all in. “You have the run of the house, do whatever you like, whenever you like. All I ask is that you stay off the top floor. That's my floor, I have some private things up there.”

James still didn't say anything, but there was a little less hatred in his eyes when he looked back at Leonard, confusion replacing it.

“I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need me, give me a shout.” Leonard exited the room and blurred down to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of blood and quickly downing in it. That was harder than he'd thought it was going to be. Being that close to James...all he'd wanted to do was hold him, kiss him, tell him he loved him.

But he couldn't do that for so many reasons. He couldn't just bombard the man he'd only just met with the knowledge that he was his soulmate and that he'd been waiting hundreds of years for him. The pressure that would put on James would be incredible. And just the fact that his soulmate was a vampire would be enough to drive anyone insane. He couldn't do that to James, not yet. He hoped that in time James would learn to love him for him, despite the obvious disadvantages. And if he didn't…then at least Leonard could ensure his safety and give him a good life.

Leonard tossed the empty bag and listened carefully. Upstairs he could hear hesitant footsteps as James moved about his room. That was something at least. All he could do was hope James would warm up to him in time.

Jim stood stock still in the bedroom as he was left alone, his brain racing to catch up with what had happened over the last few minutes. With the amount this man, vampire, whatever, Leonard had paid for him he'd expected to be pinned down and fed off as soon as he'd stepped through the door, then after that…Jim shuddered just thinking about the ideas that had gone through his head.

Yet here he was, standing alone in a bedroom twice the size he'd had as a boy. The carpet was soft and thick under his toes as he carefully walked forward. The room was beautiful. Cream mixed with black and gold, a Queen sized bed sat in the middle that looked ridiculously comfy. Jim padded quietly over to the window, peeking out through the curtains. His room looked over the front of the house it seemed, but he could only make out a few shadows in the dark night.

Turning away, Jim explored the room further, keeping an ear out any noise that could signal this Leonard was sneaking up on him. He heard nothing though as he made his way to the closet, sifting through the items inside. There wasn't much, but what was there was lovely. He picked out a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He had no idea what was going to happen next, but he figured he may as well make the most of the freedom while it lasted.

Walking to the door leading to the bathroom, he whistled lowly at the size of it. And it was all for him. Apparently. Jim eyed up the bath, it was large and deep, and it had been so long since he'd been able to soak. But that'd take too long, and Jim didn't want to spend that much time naked and vulnerable. Not that he was capable of fighting off a vampire in any situation. Still, though, a shower would be quicker, and the large cubicle certainly looked appealing still.

Stripping off what little he wore, Jim tossed them aside and stepped into the cubicle. He set the water on hot, just how he liked it, groaning quietly to himself as the water poured out, pounding against his tense and sore muscles. This in itself was a luxury he hadn't been afforded since he'd been picked up off the street after a fight. He leaned against the wall, letting the water cascade down his back. The pressure was amazing. But as much as he wanted to stay under it, he knew he couldn't. He was too vulnerable like this, it'd be easy for the vampire to catch him with his guard down.

Jim washed down quickly, getting the grime he'd picked up over the last few days off him. He shut the water off, and stepped out, drying off before pulling on the clean clothes he'd brought with him. He was just exiting the bathroom when a noise caught his attention.

Immediately, he froze, body tensing up, ready to put up as good a fight as he could. But the footsteps he'd heard faded again as they hit stairs and sounded like they started to ascend. Jim stayed still until they disappeared altogether above him, frowning to himself. He'd been around vampires enough to know how silently they could move about if they wished. There was no need to sound so clumpy unless Leonard was doing it so Jim would know where he was.

Which was bizarre.

Jim wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth though, and his stomach was rumbling loudly. He slipped quietly out the bedroom door and tip-toed downstairs. He looked around a little as he went. This house was strange. It felt old, ancient even, but it was fitted with the best technology. He found the kitchen quickly enough, the tile cool under his feet.

It took him by surprise. The area was fitted with the best of everything. Why would a vampire need all this? It didn't make sense. Jim looked around carefully, checking over his shoulder every now and then, but nothing. He wandered over to a cooler in a corner, mostly out of curiosity and pried it open.

He grimaced automatically at the bags of blood but schooled himself quickly. There were labels on each of the bags Jim noticed as he sifted through them. Lamb, chicken, goat. A whole variety of animals. Jim frowned again. What was with this guy? Only drank animal blood, claimed he didn't want to hurt Jim, yet still dropped five million to buy him as if it were a dime. Why would he even want Jim if he honestly didn't intend on using him as a personal food bank?

It was odd, and Jim was suspicious. Never in his life had someone been nice to him for no reason. There was always an ulterior motive.

And why did he feel so familiar? When Jim had first seen him he'd felt the strangest sensation. Like deja vu. It felt like he'd seen Leonard somewhere before. But that didn't make sense. Jim hadn't met him before he'd been dragged into this hellscape of a world, and he'd only been around a few limited vampires since. Leonard wasn't one of them.

So many questions.

But Jim was too tired to try and answer them tonight. As wary as he was of his new predicament, the large bed upstairs was calling to him.

Quickly, Jim shuffled through the rest of the kitchen, finding enough to make an easy sandwich. Feeling like he'd pushed his luck being down here so far, Jim shoved the sandwich onto a plate, filled a glass of water and scurried back to his room, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the chair by the desk and ate his food hungrily. It was far from the best, but it was still good. He listened out too but heard nothing more from upstairs

A part of Jim hoped that he was planning on giving him the night to rest. With a full belly, he was more tired than ever. Abandoning his dishes on the desk, Jim walked over to the bed and flopped down on it with a moan. It was even comfier than he'd imagined. Jim squirmed under the covers and curled up under them.

He just needed a couple hours of peace, that was all. Just a couple hours…

Leonard stood upstairs listening. He'd followed James down to the kitchen but had kept out of sight in the shadows as he watched the young man move around. At least he was eating. He'd blurred back upstairs as soon as James had started turning, and listened to him ascend back into his room. Hopefully, he'd sleep now.

Leonard sighed, going over to his computer and activating the house’s security protocol. If anyone, living or undead, tried to get in, he'd know about it instantly.

James may always hate him, but at least he'd be safe.

Plucking a book from his private collection, Leonard took a seat in the large armchair in his room. It faced the window so that he could read and watch the sunrise at the same time.

The house was silent, but for the first time in centuries, it didn't feel empty. Just knowing James was downstairs sleeping brought Leonard comfort.

It wasn't until a he was well into his book was that silence broken.

Leonard shot to his feet immediately, listening carefully.

Pitiful whimpers. Ones that tore at his heart.

They were coming from James’ room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Slavery and implied past abuse


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look a new chapter that's only two weeks late! Sorry for the delay, but life has been pretty crazy of late, and I'm not sure when things will return to normal. Because of that, I'm not sure if I'll be able to resume weekly updates yet, but I'll try to post as often as possible!
> 
> Warnings in end notes

Leonard blurred down to the door as soon as he realized it was James’ whimpers he was hearing but stopped with his hand on the door handle. He couldn't just barge in, could he? It'd probably scare him even more. That wasn't what he wanted. It hurt him to pull his hand away, but scaring James more wouldn't win his trust.

Leonard's hands curled into fists as he stood listening, nails digging into his palms. James used to have nightmares all those years ago, and even before they'd become lovers Leonard had helped him through the really bad ones. James never told him what they were about at first, and he suspected the man behind the door wouldn't either. That was okay. Leonard could deal with that, he just needed to make sure he was safe.

The whimpers behind the door turned into cries, and Leonard could hear Jim toss and thrash against the sheets. He wanted to go in. He really did.

Then with one finally cry everything went silent. Listening closely Leonard could hear James’ ragged breaths. At least he was awake now. Which meant Leonard had to move. He couldn't be caught standing outside like this. That wouldn't be creepy at all. He blurred back upstairs, hovering at the edge so he could at least keep a ear out to see if Jim was okay. The best compromise he could make with himself.

Jim bolted from the bed to the bathroom as soon as he came too, clutching the toilet as he wretched up his supper. The beads of cold sweat making him shiver as they ran down his spine. He stayed kneeling, heart racing as he tried to gasp in a proper breath.

Then he stilled, holding his breath as he listened for any sound. He knew he often cried out during a nightmare, and with the enhanced hearing, there was no way Leonard didn't know. Which usually spelled trouble for him. Yet he couldn't hear anything, no sign that he was about to be pounced on.

Which had him even more confused.

Slowly, Jim pulled himself to his feet, rinsing his mouth out before making his way back hesitantly into the bedroom. Still nothing.

Why was this Leonard leaving him alone? None of this made sense.

Jim climbed back into bed, drawing his knees to his chest. There'd be no more sleep for him that night, yet he didn't want to push his luck more by leaving his room.

So he waited for as long as he could until the afternoon grew late and his stomach started to grumble again, then quietly slipped out of his room.

He'd been hoping that Leonard was still upstairs, sleeping or doing whatever he usually did during the daylight hours. But as soon as he rounded the corner into the kitchen he came face to face with the man himself, sipping from a mug of coffee.

He froze the same time Leonard did, watching him warily, but the other made no move towards him.

Leonard cursed himself silently. He'd been hoping to get some coffee before James emerged, but once he'd heard the footsteps above him, he'd known it was too late to run now. He watched the younger man carefully. James looked tired, which wasn't a surprise really, but Leonard did notice that there was a little less fear in his eyes than had been there the night before. He was still wary, but mostly confused it seemed.

“Do you like pancakes?” Leonard asked so he could break the silence, hoping James would actually respond to him.

Jim hesitated, then nodded. “I love pancakes,” he admitted quietly, carefully making his way over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and getting onto one of the stools there.

Leonard was taken aback by surprise at James’ willingness, but he was definitely going to take it with both hands. “Alright, good. I'll make some.” He set his mug down and began to move around the kitchen. He made sure that James could see all the ingredients he was pulling out clearly. He knew what it was like to feel paranoid over everything, and he hoped that this would help James a little.

Jim watched Leonard move about, eyeing up everything he was grabbing. It was strange, having a vampire cook for him, but it didn't stop his stomach from growling louder. “How come you can drink coffee?” He asked quietly when Leonard paused to swallow a mouthful. He'd spent…years? now, with vampires, but he still only knew the basics. The one before Leonard, he kept him at arm's length, never told him anything.

“We can eat and drink just like you, as long…as long as we feed regularly.”

“Makes sense. Do you enjoy it? Eating? Human food I mean.”

Leonard flinched a little, but James didn't seem to notice. “I do, yeah. I've spent a lot of time cooking over the years,” he answered, flipping one of the pancakes over. It was best not to mention that he did it so he'd have the skills to make James whatever they wanted when they finally met again. “What toppings do you like, kid?”

“I'm not fussy. I'll take anything.” Jim decided not to push his luck too much by asking for toppings too.

Leonard nodded, moving to pull out some things. Syrup, cream, and some fruit. He set the items on the island in front of Jim, then turned and set the plate piled high with pancakes down too. “Tuck in,” he said, gesturing to the food as he grabbed two empty plates, setting them down too as he sat opposite Jim.

Jim stared at the mound of food, they looked and smelled delicious enough to make his mouth water. He held back though. Leonard may have said go for it, but he hesitated. He knew well enough that one wrong move could prove to be very painful for him.

It was like watching a frightened animal, terrified of doing something it shouldn't, Leonard thought. He reached out with his own fork, grabbing a stack of pancakes and putting them on his own plate, hoping it'd tempt James into doing the same. It seemed to work as James soon reached out and took a couple. When Leonard said nothing, simply busying himself with adding some syrup, James reached out and took a few more. He did have to raise an eyebrow though when James grabbed the cream and sprayed enough to cover the pancakes. The Doctor in him cringed, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't want to scare James into thinking he couldn't help himself to anything, and really, the younger man needed fattening up. He was too skinny for Leonard’s liking. At least he added some of the fruit.

Jim groaned inwardly at his first bite. The pancake tasted even better than it looked. He couldn't resist wolfing the rest down. It was the best food he'd eaten in he didn't know how long. He didn't stop until he felt eyes on him and sheepishly looked up to see Leonard watching him with an amused expression. Clearing his throat, Jim slowed himself down, wondering if he should address the issue of his nightmares. Leonard hadn't mentioned it, but it didn't mean he wasn't upset by it.

“I…I’m sorry if I disturbed you last night, this morning, however you call it.” His body clock might have adapted to this new way of living, but Jim still struggled with what he should say when the day started at 7 pm instead of 7 am. “They happen sometimes. A bit louder than I'd like.”

“It's okay, kid. We all get them. And after all this shit that has been dumped on you, it isn't surprising,” Leonard said with a gentle smile. “If there's anything I can do to help, you just have to say.”

“Thank you.” He hadn't really been expecting such an understanding reply. The man opposite him was a mystery. He should be a vicious monster, and he could still be Jim figured, but Leonard had only been kind so far. It had been a long time since anyone had been kind to him. A very long time. “Name's Jim.”

“Jim,” Leonard repeated thoughtfully. It seemed some things were a constant in the universe. “How about I give you the grand tour after we eat?”

“Everywhere except upstairs?”

“Yeah. Like I said, I keep some personal stuff up there. Rest of the house is yours though.”

Jim nodded, feeling a bit bolder now that he had a full belly. “Personal stuff? That sounds suspiciously Beauty and the Beast-esque. You got a rose up there? You need to find true love before the last petal falls or something?”

If only James, Jim, had any idea, Leonard thought. “Nothing like that. Just some stuff.”

“Aww, so you don't have talking homeware? No French Candelabra?” Jim smirked.

“Definitely not. I'd probably throw it out the window.”

“You sure?” Jim looked over Leonard's shoulder at his discarded mug. “You can talk, can't you, Chip? You can tell me, I can keep a secret.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and shook his head. His soulmate was an idiot.

Some things really were a universal constant.

~

Things went a little smoother after that meal. Leonard showed Jim around the house, from his library to his indoor pool, watching Jim's eyes widen each time. Of course, he never mentioned that he'd done all this for Jim, or some version of him. All he'd wanted for eight hundred years was to create a place where he and his soulmate could be happy. This house was that place.

Jim still kept mostly to himself over the following days, but they did share meals together, which was something Leonard happily took after so many years apart. He didn't get to know much about Jim, the younger man kept those secrets close to his chest. Leonard understood. He needed to earn the right to learn those secrets.

All was quiet with the nightmares too. Or it seemed that way for about a week. Leonard was downstairs, feeding, it was what he usually did now; fed while Jim was sleeping when he heard the first of the cries.

Only these were so much worse than the last time.

“No...no stop. Don't. Don't. It hurts. No.”

Leonard froze. Jim hadn't talked last time, just moaned and cried incoherently. Those had hurt to hear badly enough. The words he heard now broke him.

Before he could stop himself, Leonard had sped upstairs and was standing in Jim's room.

“No. Stop. No.” The blond thrashed on the bed, sweat making his hair cling to his forehead. “Please.”

The final straw snapped, and against any better judgment, Leonard blurred over to the bed and gently touched Jim to try and rouse him.

The effect was instantaneous. Jim bolted awake and immediately started to lash out at Leonard. “No! No! I won't let you!” Jim yelled, desperately scratching at Leonard.

“Jim, Jim it's me, Leonard. I'm not going to hurt you.” As much as he hated to, Leonard used his strength to wrap his arms around Jim and hold him close before he ended up hurting himself.

Jim struggled for a few minutes more, then went pliant in Leonard's hold. “Just get it over with,” he whispered, voice sounding defeated and broken.

“Do what, Jim?”

“Feed off me. Just get on with it already.”

Leonard pulled back, gently tipping Jim's head up to look at him. “I'm not going to do that. I'd never.”

Jim looked up at him, those beautiful blue eyes blurred with tears and filled with fear and confusion. “But he always did…”

“Who did?”

“Jerome. The one before…before you.” Jim's eyes dulled as he spoke, like just speaking the words made him want to disappear from his own body.  “He used to feed after a nightmare. Said by blood tasted the best when I was scared.”

Leonard clenched his jaw, filing the name away for later. Whoever this Jerome was, he was going to feel the wrath of a very angry, very old, vampire. For now, he had Jim to look after. “Listen to me, Jim.” Leonard brushed the hair from Jim's face, drawing him back to reality. “I'm never going to do that to do. I swear it. I'll never hurt you. Never.”

Jim met his eyes and slowly nodded. He swallowed slowly, still looking disoriented, but Leonard noticed that he was still clutching at his clothing and hadn't moved away even though Leonard had loosened his grip enough for him to do so. Leonard waited patiently, letting Jim form whatever words he wanted to say next.

“Will…will you stay? Please?” The words were barely audible, but Leonard nodded instantly.

“Of course I will. Whatever you want.” Leonard moved them carefully, keeping Jim close to him. The younger man was tense in his arms, but Leonard could feel that drain away little by little.

Jim didn't say anything more, but Leonard knew he wasn't sleeping. He let him have his silence though. If that was what Jim needed, Leonard would give it.

What curse had been laid upon him to doom his soul to so much torment though? No one deserved to go through so much suffering, least of all his James. Leonard's heart ached for him, wishing nothing more than to be able to take away his pain. But he couldn't, so he did all he could, and held Jim close to him, tucking his head under his chin, and whispering quiet words of comfort, whittling away the hours until Jim fell back into an uneasy sleep.

“I love you, my darling. I'll keep you safe now,” Leonard whispered into the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and talk of non-con blood drinking


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about there being another delay. Unfortunately, life has decided to deal some even crummier cards, so regular posting might not resume for a while.
> 
> WARNINGS: This chapter is incredibly dark and heavy with potentially triggering topics. Please see the end notes for more details

The first thing Jim noticed as he came to was that he felt strange. Not a bad strange. A good strange. Safety, he realized. That was something he hadn't felt in, well…

But why was he feeling safe?

He shifted, feeling the arms that were wrapped around him tighten instinctively. Not too tight, just secure. Jim realized his pillow was a firm chest. Leonard's chest. In fact, it seemed that nearly all of him was draped across Leonard's body. The vampire made for a comfy bed.

Gradually the memories from the previous night trickled back to him. The nightmare. Waking up to find Leonard there. Being terrified and waiting for the worst…only to be comforted instead. He remembered telling Leonard about Jerome, about some of what he used to do. The look in Leonard's eyes. Sorrow but also anger. Anger at Jerome for hurting him.

That was new.

Why did he feel such a strong connection to this man? Why did he feel the start of something he believed he'd never feel for a vampire? Attraction. That was wrong, wasn't it? He was Leonard's slave for fuck sake. He was nothing compared to Leonard. He shouldn't be feeling feelings for him.

It was all so damned complicated, and after last night, Jim felt the difference in him. Something had been cracked open. The flicker of trust. He wanted to talk to Leonard, wanted to tell him all the things he'd kept locked away in his mind and be comforted in return.

“How are you feeling?” Leonard asked softly because of course he knew Jim was awake. Even if his breathing rate hadn't changed, Leonard could hear him thinking. Probably over-analyzing, worrying, dwelling on what he'd said last night.

“Fine. Thanks,” Jim answered, surprisingly reluctant to pull away from Leonard's embrace, but did so anyway.

Leonard propped himself up on his elbow, looking down as the younger man seemed to shy away from him. “Sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.” Jim lay looking up at the ceiling for a few moments, wondering what he should say next. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“There's nothing to be sorry for, Jim, you didn't do anything wrong. I should be the one apologizing.”

Jim frowned as he looked over at Leonard. “You? Why?”

“For what that bastard did to you. He's my kind, my people, and he did that… It's heinous what he did. I'm sorry.”

“Oh.” Jim looked away again, staring up at the ceiling again, following the thin gold lines that crisscrossed along the cream paint just for something to do while he thought. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell Leonard more, but did he want to? The secrets burned at him with shame, made him want to curl up into a ball and never emerge again.

Yet it was also a dead weight, bearing down on his shoulders, twisting his gut into knots, and maybe sharing it would help. Maybe if he heard the words that he already knew were true but couldn't convince himself of. If Leonard told him that it wasn’t his fault, maybe the burden would be less.

“It wasn't the worst thing he did.” He spoke so quietly that he could barely even hear himself. Leonard paused a moment, letting that information sink in. His mind immediately went to a hundred different things that Jerome could've done that was worse than what he already knew, every one of them rousing the anger inside him. “What did he do to you, Jim?”

Jim pushed himself up so he was sitting, and drew his knees to his chest. “When he got me, I wasn't having many nightmares. A few, on occasion, but not regularly. Not anymore.”

Not anymore. Leonard wanted to snarl. Before he'd been even dragged into this world his past had been shit it seemed. He kept quiet on that for now, that was another conversation for another day, and let Jim continue.

“He told me that blood like mine tasted even better when we were experiencing certain emotions. The hormones change the taste. He said it tasted the best when a human was aroused.” Jim went on, playing with a loose bit of cotton on his shirt. “So he kept trying. Kept making a move on me. But I was angry and scared, and I couldn't. The thought of it repulsed me. He left me alone usually. He wasn't happy about it, but he backed off.”

“Then one day he came home angry, I don't know why, but I could see it on his face. I was in the kitchen, grabbing some oatmeal, it was all he kept in. I heard the door close and the next moment he was in front of me, pinning me against the counter. I tried to move away to get free, but he wouldn't let me. He hit me. Hard enough to knock me to the floor.”

Jim paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, plucking up his courage to say what came next. He could feel Leonard watching him patiently. Having him there was strangely comforting. “He was on me before I even realized what had happened. Held me down against the floor. He said that if he couldn't get me aroused, he'd take me terrified.”

“Oh, Jim…” Leonard whispered, reaching out to place a hand on Jim's shoulder. When the younger man didn't flinch away, he kept it there.

“It hurt. I should've passed out. I wish I had. Being unconscious would've been better than being forced to lie there on the floor and take it. It was too much. Too much.” Jim scrubbed at his eyes, turning his head away from Leonard, though it was a pointless exercise. Of course Leonard knew he was crying.

”He…he bit me right at the end when he…when he…Drank so much I thought for sure I was going to finally pass out. But I didn't. And then he was gone. Just left me on the floor. I felt…I don't know how I felt, but it was wrong. So wrong.”

Leonard could feel Jim's shoulder tremble under his hand as he tried to keep himself together. He rubbed softly as his heart broke. Jerome deserved a stake through the heart for what he'd done. Jim went quiet for a few minutes and Leonard was wondering if he was done when he spoke again.

“Things got worse after that. He started attacking me randomly. Sometimes I'd wake up to him on top of me, other times just when he came home. I never knew, there was no pattern. All my anger filtered into fear. It was the only thing I could focus on. That's when the nightmares started. If Jerome let me sleep then that sleep was filled with terrors. It was a few months in when I awoke from one to find him standing over me, watching me with this…look. He pounced before I could get my bearings, biting me, feeding off me. When he was done he shoved me away and grinned. I can still see the blood shine on his teeth in the low light. He told me that this way was much better. He was getting bored of me, that I...that I wasn't tight enough for him anymore, and that my blood tasted better after a nightmare anyway. And that's what he did, and the nightmares just kept getting worse. The fear, the never knowing…” Jim trailed off, hiding his face in his arms as a full sob finally broke it's way free.

Leonard couldn't take it anymore. Jim looked so small, so scared. He moved, wrapping his arms around Jim and pulling him close. Jim moved willingly, curling into Leonard's embrace as he cried. He was struck by how similar this was to the night in their cave so many years ago when his James had told him of Nicholas and how that bastard had hurt him. Why was his Soulmate cursed to suffer so much? He didn't deserve it. Leonard wished he could take all the pain away.

Jim sobbed into Leonards' chest, beyond the point of caring if it was pitiful. It was nice to be held, to be comforted. “You must think I'm pathetic, “he whispered through sniffs. “For taking it, for not fighting and getting away.”

“No.” Leonard's reply was instantaneous. “No, Jim. He was a vampire, his strength was ten times your own at the least. There was no possible way you could have fought him and won.” He shifted so he could gently tilt Jim's face up to look at him. Tear streaks marked his cheeks, his eyes puffy and red. Leonard looked into the beautiful, watery blue eyes he adored so much. “Nothing that happened was your fault.”

Jim swallowed thickly and nodded. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I needed to hear that.”

Leonard smiled, running his fingers through Jim's hair, brushing it back. It was an intimate gesture but the younger man didn't seem to mind. “I'm sorry that happened to you, Jim. I truly am. There are some of us, they think that just because they spend a fortune they can do whatever they like.”

Jim cocked his head, settling back down as he looked at Leonard. “Not just the ones who spend money. Jerome didn't buy me. He just kidnapped me.”

“Jerome found you? He didn't…he didn't pay at an auction?”

“Yeah. It was a few years back now. I'd gotten into a fight in a bar and was trying to make my way back to the motel I'd been staying at. Next thing I knew something came down on my head and everything went dark. When I came to I was with Jerome.”

Leonard frowned to himself. That didn't make sense. It was one of their Laws that a vampire who picked up a person of rare blood had to submit them to auction. The deal was sweetened by a finders fee, but even without it, Leonard had never heard of someone tempted into keeping a human for their own. No one broke their Laws, the risk was too high. Why would Jerome have kept Jim and risk death? King Dick didn't hold back. If he'd been caught his punishment would've come swiftly.

“I think he was going to take me though. I remember him saying something, but then a woman showed up and talked him out of it.”

“A woman?’

“I never caught her name, but she showed up a couple days after Jerome trapped me. He seemed kinda...scared of her? He'd been so cocky, but around her, he was totally different. Submissive almost?”

A sinking feeling started to settle in the pit of Leonard's stomach. There was only one woman he knew that could elicit behavior like that. “What did this woman say? Did you get a look at her?”

“Only briefly. She was beautiful in a terrifying way. Old yet young. Tall and thin, hair dark and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen.” Jim thought back as he tried to remember. It all felt like so long ago. “He took her into his study and locked me out, but I managed to catch some of the conversation. She asked him about me. My name, where he found me, what he intended to do with me. When Jerome said he was going to take me, she said no. She told him to keep me…that she gave him permission? I remember him sounding confused, asking why, and she told him not to question her, to do as she said and ask no questions. Just keep me and do as he pleased to me.”

Suspicion confirmed. That bitch. Jocelyn had found Jim, tracked him somehow and used her power to condemn him to a short and miserable life. That's probably what she thought anyway. Leonard was even angrier than before, he needed to pay a visit to both of them. He couldn't hurt Jocelyn but he could at least find out how she'd tracked Jim, and just how long exactly she'd been doing it.

Leonard was about to stand when he glanced back over at Jim. The younger man had stopped crying but he still looked lost. He was staring ahead at nothing, curled into himself. He couldn't leave him, not straight away anyway.

“How about something to eat?” He asked gently, drawing Jim from his thoughts.

Jim shook his head, drawing his knees tighter to his chest. “Not hungry.”

Leonard sighed inwardly. Jim really did need to eat something. Getting an idea, Leonard gently nudged the other's shoulder. “I have some canned cream in the fridge.”

Biting his lip, Jim's stomach grumbled as he glanced over at Leonard. “Pancakes?”

Leonard smiled, getting out of the bed and offering Jim his hand. “Pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a frank conversation about rape. While it doesn't go into graphic detail, the meaning is clear enough, so please be wary of this


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so guess who's terrible at updating? I'm terrible at updating. But here I am, finally posting a new chapter! Unfortunately not a great deal happens, just a lot of thinking and the start of a new friendship. Next chapter will be better though (when I finally get to it. Sorry.)

“I have to go out for a few hours, but I won't be too long,” Leonard said, leaning on the kitchen counter as he watched Jim eat. The younger man hadn't said much since their conversation in bed, and Leonard didn't really blame him. Leaving him alone wasn't his favourite choice either, but he had to get answers from Jocelyn. And he needed to pay a visit to Jerome. Then he'd be straight back home to Jim.

Jim didn't reply to his statement though. Leonard frowned. “Help yourself to whatever want. Books, movies, the pool. I'll be back before you know it.”

“You're going to put me up for auction again, aren't you?” Jim hated how quiet his voice was when he spoke. But it made sense, why else would Leonard suddenly want to leave the house? He hadn't done that since his arrival. He'd found about Jim's past, about how damaged and broken he was, and whatever interest that had caused his kindness so far had disappeared. Jim didn't blame him. Who'd want to spend all that money on a broken toy?

Even if he hadn't caught the pain behind Jim's word, his heartbeat would've given away his panic. Fuck. Leonard moved around the counter as quickly as he dared as to not startle Jim, and crouched down in front of him. “Ja- Jim, listen to me, I'm not doing that, I swear. I told you you'd be safe here, and I meant it. You're not going anywhere.”

Jim met Leonard's eyes and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered, quickly looking away again. God, he felt so stupid. Why did he even need the reassurances of a damned vampire? Yet he did. Hearing Leonard say that he was safe brought him a relief, like things really were going to be fine from now on.

“Okay,” Leonard repeated, squeezing Jim's knee lightly. How he wished he could say how much he loved him. How nothing would ever change that. But now he knew just what Jim had been through, he couldn't say anything. The younger man needed time to heal, and being confronted with all that knowledge could potentially put too much pressure on him. Leonard couldn't do that. He'd wait for Jim to come to him.

“I'll get us something nice to eat on my way back. Steak?” Jim nodded silently in response again, staring down into his coffee mug. It broke Leonard's heart, but at least the scent of panic had gone, that was a small win at least. Straightening up, Leonard clasped Jim's shoulder as he passed by intending on heading straight out.

“Leonard wait!” he'd barely made it to the doorway when Jim called out to him. He turned to see to the younger man approach. Before he could say anything though, Jim leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered, a faint tint spreading across his cheeks. He looked nervous like he was unsure of Leonard's reaction.

_Anything for you_

The words echoed in his head, but he pushed them to one side. “You're welcome, Jim,” he smiled instead. It was a genuine smile. Probably the most genuine one he'd given in nearly a millennium. Jim had kissed him. His soulmate had kissed him. After centuries apart, after all the pain Jim had been through. It was a small start, but it felt like the biggest thing ever.

Jim returned the smile, and Leonard caught the small sigh of relief. “See you later.”

“See you later.” Leonard turned again, and this time he made it out of the house uninterrupted, and more determined than ever to warn Jerome and Jocelyn against ever even thinking about Jim again. If they did, he'd do whatever was needed to ensure they'd both have their throats ripped out. But first, he needed to find them.

Time to call in some favors.

~

Jim stood at the sink, staring down at the mug he was drying. He'd been drying it for ten minutes now. But he was so lost in thought that he didn't even realise. He'd kissed him. He'd kissed Leonard. Albeit not a proper kiss, but it was still a kiss. It had been a spur of the moment thing. He'd had the thought and before he could think about it, he was doing it. And the look on Leonard's face… He'd looked delighted like a dream had just come true, but that was absurd. Why would he be like that over a peck to the cheek? It wasn't like Jim had dropped to his knees in front of him and given him the best head of his life.

Maybe it was the energy that passed between them when it happened. Had Leonard even felt it? Jim had. It was like a shock of static electricity. Short and sharp and leaving enough of a sensation to make Jim want to gasp. But it hadn't been unpleasant either. The opposite. Jim wanted to feel it again. He'd kissed plenty of people in his life before he was dragged into this world, and never once had he felt anything quite like it. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

Finally finishing with the mug, Jim set it down and looked around the kitchen. Everything was perfect. The white marble countertops were gleaming, and there wasn't a spot on the black cabinets they sat on. It was strange being left in the house by himself. It felt even bigger than usual. But he'd developed a routine since he'd gotten more comfortable with Leonard, and he didn't see a reason not to follow it today.

Quickly dashing back up to his room, Jim changed out of his sleep clothes and pulled on the pair of swimming trunks Leonard had gotten him. When he'd first seen them amongst all the other items Leonard had bought, he'd been confused, then he'd explored the house.

Leonard had installed his own personal spa in the basement. Complete with heated pool and jacuzzi. Jim loved it. The room was dark, the black walls lit with small white lights that streaked across the room. The pool and jacuzzi had lights of their own, tinted blue to make the water look even more tempting. There was something about it that felt like space. Especially when he was floating in the water, looking up at the spots of lights that dotted around the ceiling. It was a peaceful place.

Jim headed down there straight away, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels on his way in and draping it across one the small sofas Leonard had as seating. He'd taken to coming down here first thing every day. There was something normal about taking a daily swim, and after so long cooped up with Jerome, he enjoyed the freedom to exercise again.

He dived straight in, enjoying the warmth of the water as it engulfed him, swimming a few laps before he allowed himself to just float along the surface. He was finally starting to think that he could get used to all this. Growing up on a rundown farm in Nowhere, Iowa, he'd never seen anything close to opulence. Aside from the one time when he'd been working temporarily at a garage, and an attractive middle-aged lady had invited him to dinner after he'd fixed her car. He'd never even heard of half the items on the menu, but that hadn't stopped him. It had been fancy, but it tasted good. The sex had been even better though.

Yet even then, he'd felt the need to act like someone he wasn't. Pretend he was some rich young boy in front of all the other customers in the restaurant. Even with the woman herself, he'd held back.

It wasn't like that now though. Leonard had everything Jim imagined a rich man would have, but he didn't act like they usually did. He preferred simple foods, though his taste in bourbon was impeccable, Jim had to admit. But all his life Jim had hidden some part of himself from everyone he knew. Even from Sam. Before the accident. Yet with Leonard he found himself slipping. Found himself opening up without even realising it. Did vampires have the power to compel a human to do something? Like in that show from the start of the 21st? No. If that were true then Jerome would've used it on him. But then, why? Why was he so drawn to Leonard? What was making him want to trust this mostly stranger?

Jim didn't know. It felt like he never knew anything these days. All he could be sure of was that he was stuck here for the foreseeable and that so far Leonard had been genuine in his offer of safety and freedom, which was more than he'd had with Jerome.

If it stayed that way, then Jim could be happy he figured. He didn't like being trapped in a house unless he was with Leonard, but at least the house had everything. He had a comfy bed, hot water, and three meals a day. That was more than he'd had since before Jerome.

It wasn't a bad way to spend his life.

Jim decided to do a few more laps of the pool, waiting until the burn in his muscles started to get just too sore before climbing out. He spent some time in the jacuzzi too. The hot bubbling water was perfect. It was a luxury he'd never really thought about, but now he understood why people enjoyed it so much.

Leonard wasn't home by the time he made his way back to the ground level, nor was he back when Jim emerged from his shower, freshly dried and dressed. It hadn't been that long though. Jim guessed he'd be back before dawn.

He made himself a mocha, a treat he'd always enjoyed, though he did notice the way Leonard's eye twitched when he added all the sugar he liked and headed to the library.

The library was probably his favorite room of the house. It was huge, taking up two levels, and filled with books from all over the world, some dating back centuries. Jim's fingers ghosted over the wooden railing as he made his way up the spiral staircase to the second floor of books. He browsed, taking up a selection to choose from. Some were old-time classics he'd read when he was a kid, others were brand new to him.

Happy with his choice, Jim settled in one of the exceptionally comfy armchairs and switched on the faux fireplace. The flames were fake, but the warmth that radiated from it was real.

Smiling to himself, Jim picked up one of the books, ready to get lost in it.

~

Nyota let herself in. She always did. She knew Leonard's alarm codes, the only person who knew them in fact, so it was simple enough to do. It was the second Thursday of the month, which meant it was their night together. For years they'd been doing it. If she was in the country, they'd meet up at one of their homes and do whatever they wanted. Usually, they talked all through the night, Nyota about her most recent travels with Zachary, Leonard about whatever research he'd been doing. Sometimes Leonard opened up to her about how lonely he was, about how much he missed his soulmate.

She couldn't blame him, she couldn't imagine her life without Zachary. He was everything to her. To lose him…

But that was different now. Leonard had his James, or Jim as he called himself now, back. He'd been messaging her every day since he'd bought Jim; telling her of the improvements their relationship was taking, but also telling her about just how scared he was. This wasn't the man he'd fallen in love with, the one who'd fallen in love with him. He was terrified that this new Jim would only ever see him as a monster.

She was curious to see how they'd be together tonight. Leonard hadn't mentioned anything about cancelling, so she took that to mean he wanted to keep their routine. Maybe it would be good for Jim to meet another vampire who wasn't intent on hurting him.

Nyota stepped into the house, clicking the door shut behind her. “Leonard?” She called but no answer came. She did catch the thud of a book and feet landing on the floor as they jumped up quickly. The noise came from the library. “Hello?” Where was Leonard? He would've called back, which means the person in the library could only be…

Jim was backed into the corner of the library, staring wide-eyed and terrified. Guess he didn't know she was coming.

“Who are you? How did you get in?” Jim demanded, eyeing the strange woman up. Leonard had said no one could get on. They'd have to know how to shut off his alarms.

“My name's Nyota, I'm a friend of Leonard's. I know the access codes for the door.” Nyota spoke as calmly as she could, raising her hands in peace. “Leonard didn't tell you I was coming? Where is he?”

“He went out. He didn't say you were coming.” Jim eyed the woman suspiciously, not sure what to make of her. Leonard had mentioned a friend called Nyota, but he'd made no mention that she was going to visit so suddenly. “What are you doing here?”

“Leonard and I meet every second Thursday of the month, it's been our tradition for years.” Nyota lowered her hands slowly as she watched Jim relax a fraction. It seemed he believed her. Leonard must've forgotten what day it was which was unusual for him. It must've been something important to drag him out and make him forget as well as leave Jim alone. “Did he say when he'd be back?”

“No, just that he'd be a few hours.” Jim stepped forward from his corner, looking Nyota over. He was wary of her still, but if she'd wanted to hurt him, she could've already. “Can I get you something?”

“Coffee, please.” Nyota smiled, trying not to spook Jim. She noticed a book on the floor, Jim must've knocked it over in his fright, and picked it up. Reading the title, she raised an eyebrow, “ _Le Pére Goriot_? You know French?”

“Learning. Something I wanted to do for years, and seeing as Leonard has all these books. It's probably terrible.” Jim answered with a half shrug as he passed by, leading the way into the kitchen.

“If you can understand half of this then you must be pretty good. Honoré did enjoy making things difficult.”

“You sound as if you knew him,” Jim chuckled nervously as he started brewing the coffee. It felt weird being complimented by a stranger, so he was willing to pick up on anything that could change the subject.

“Who do you think gave him the idea to write it?”

Jim nearly dropped the mug he was holding, too busy gaping. He'd been joking when he'd made the statement, but Nyota looked deadly serious. “You actually knew him? Who else did you know?” Coffee machine forgotten for the moment, Jim leaned on the countertop. Leonard hadn't spoken about his past much, about what he used to do, so if Nyota was willing to talk, he wanted to listen.

Nyota laughed at the enthusiasm of the younger man. Leonard had always said his James had had a thirst for knowledge. This Jim didn't seem any different.

They spent the next couple of hours talking, Nyota telling Jim stories of her life, of her travels and knowledge, and Jim responding with even more questions. His favorites were the stories about her travels to lesser known locations and spending time with the people there. He loved learning things about other people and cultures it seemed. It broke her heart to think that such a mind was doomed to be trapped in one place. Maybe she could convince Leonard to start travelling more. Any long distance travel had always made him uncomfortable, but if it was for Jim. And that would certainly help Jim in maybe falling for Leonard.

Not that it would take much, it seemed. Nyota noticed just how many questions included Leonard, and if a story involved the older vampire then his eyes seemed to light up a bit more.

“My partner, Zachary, and I are having a dinner with the head of our Family and his partner. We enjoy the food and sense of normality. You and Leonard should come,” she suggested. Even though they would be with their partners, those nights were never like dates. It would be the perfect scenario for Jim to get to know Leonard’s friends, while still hopefully helping to push them both together.

“Thanks, but I’m not sure if Leonard would want to, and I don’t really want to force him…”

Nyota rolled her eyes, flicking her hand in the air. “Leonard used to come to dinner with us all the time. Then he started feeling sorry for himself and stopped. Getting you out of here for a little while would give him a good reason.”

Jim bit his lip. He was interested. A vampire dinner party sounded intriguing, and if the others were like Leonard and Nyota, it’d be fun. “It would be nice to get out for a night. I mean, it’s great here, especially coming from my background. I’m just a-”

“Dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals?” Nyota interrupted to tease, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

“Well, not _only_ ,” Jim rebutted instantly, the two of them laughing as soon as their eyes met. “But seriously, I do like it here, Leonard’s given me everything, but it would be nice to get out.”

“Then it’s settled. When Leonard gets back I won’t give him a choice to say no.”

“Thank you, Nyota.” Jim smiled, brewing them both another cup of coffee. “I’m glad you came over. I know you wanted to see Leonard, but...but it feels good just having someone to laugh with. And I know I can do that with Leonard too, it’s just...different with him.”

“Different?” Nyota sipped her fresh coffee, watching Jim closely.

“I don’t….I don’t want to say the wrong thing and ruin everything.”

"Jim, Leonard promised you safety here, I’ve known him long enough to know he never goes back on his word.”

“I’m getting that, but that isn’t what I mean. I think...I’m not sure, but I think I’m starting to like him.”

Nyota may have known it, but she hadn’t expected that confession. “Like him as in more than a friend.”

“Yeah,” Jim whispered quietly, looking down into his coffee even as his cheeks heated up. It sounded so dumb to say. “I know it’s stupid, for all I know he has some gorgeous vampire wife or husband. He could have his soulmate already.”

The poor thing. If only he knew. But Nyota had promised, and it wasn’t her secret to tell. “Leonard isn’t with anyone, Jim. He’s been on his own for as long as I’ve known him.”

“Oh.” That was a surprise. Soulmate or not, Jim was sure Leonard would have someone. He had a rough idea of how old he was, being by himself all that time must’ve been lonely.

“He’s had flings over the years, casual sex, but he’s never been serious. Never loved any of them. He’s always been waiting, searching for the right person.”

“For his soulmate?”

“For the one person who could love him. The person who could look past everything else, and love him for who he is inside.”

Jim looked down again, rubbing his thumb along the edge of his mug. “I think I could love him.”

Nyota was sure he could, and Jim seemed genuine in his admission. But Leonard was her closest friend, and she still needed to look out for him. “I hope you can because I’m pretty sure he’s smitten for you too. But, Jim,” Nyota leaned forward, resting her hand on Jim’s, “don’t say that to him unless you do. Don’t pretend to want a relationship with him just because you’re scared he won’t keep you around. He will. He’ll give you everything you want and need without asking anything in return. It’d break him to hear you say you love him, only to find out it was a lie.”

She really was concerned for Leonard, Jim realised as he looked Nyota straight in the eye. It seemed curious. Surely an ancient vampire could deal with a little heartbreak? But maybe something had happened once, something they weren’t telling him. That was understandable, he supposed. He barely knew either of them after all, and he wasn’t saying everything. “You’re right. I’ll think about it first, make sure that this is what I want before saying anything.”

“That’s all I ask,” Nyota smiled, squeezing Jim’s hand before pulling back. She glanced at the clock and then back at Jim. There was still no sign of Leonard, but he hadn’t been gone long enough for her to worry yet, and she was enjoying spending time with Jim.  “How about we make some popcorn and watch a movie? I’m sure Leonard has some French ones.”

Jim returned the smile, actually feeling normal again for the first time in forever. “Sounds great, Ny.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard has a mission- to track down Jim's previous owner, and he's determined to do it no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated! My inspiration waned along with some other life stuff. Thank you for sticking with me, and I'm happy to say that I've also got the next chapter mostly done, and should be posting it next week! :)
> 
> Individual chapter warnings are in the end notes

Leonard entered the Requiem, scanning the room in one quick sweep. Music played softly, but the club was fairly quiet. Thursdays usually were. Only a few other vampires lingered around, either by themselves, closing up business deals, or sitting in small groups socializing. Aside from cataloging who they were, Leonard paid them no attention. Who he needed to see wasn't out here, they were in the back, where the club stored their merchandise. It wasn’t a place Leonard liked to go, but there had been a few occasions when his presence there had been requested. Occasionally a human fell sick, and the help of a professional Doctor was needed, and with Leonard’s control around human blood, he was the goto guy. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if healing them was actually the kindest thing to do; it only meant they’d be trapped for longer. But that wasn’t his decision. He had to be content in just helping them as best he could. At least some vampires did genuinely care for their humans enough to not purposely mistreat them, and there had been times where he’d been able to convince a vampire to give their human a better quality of life. Small victories.

But for all the times he’d helped out, he hadn’t always been paid. Favors had been asked which meant he was owed some in return.

He slipped in through the back door and made his way down the winding steps to the area deep beneath the City. Lord, he hated it. Humans were trapped in cages, shackles around their ankles so they couldn’t run even if they got the door open. Most were silent, terrified, but there were a few yelling and thrashing about. Maybe they thought if they posed difficult enough, they’d be freed. It would only make things worse. He gritted his teeth, thinking of Jim being treated like this. He knew the younger man had caused trouble for them down here, so he would’ve been subject to their punishments. That was over now, he told himself. Jim was safe with him.

Leonard passed by cages, ignoring most of the vampires overseeing them. They weren’t who he was looking for. The person Leonard needed was right at the back, secluded in his office away from everyone else. He rapped the door, waiting for an approval before stepping inside.

“Well now, look who it is!” The man behind the desk stood as Leonard walked in, locking the door behind him.

“Edmund,” Leonard greeted, going in for a handshake only to be pulled into an embrace that ended with a clap to his shoulder.

“How many time am I gonna have t’ tell ya to call me Eddie, Lenny boy?” Edmund scolded, cockney accent coming across strong.

Leonard clenched his fist, forcing down his hate of the nickname, and managed a courteous smile. “Eddie, sorry,” he laughed, watching Edmund move over to the minibar.

“Drink, Lenny? B-Negative. Came from a darlin’ lil girl. Always does taste better when they’re younger, don’t it? Before they start fillin’ themselves with toxins and the like.”

Leonard hated him. How he could be so nonchalant about tormenting innocent humans like that. But he needed him. “Thank you, but not for me. I’m here on business, not pleasure.”

“Suit yourself.” Edmund poured a deep glass of the blood from a decanter and took a long swig of it. “So what can I do for ya, Lenny? All the stock is shipshape and Bristol fashion like, so I know you ain't here on medical grounds.”

Stock. Leonard had always disliked Edmund, but tonight he was really getting on his last nerve. “I need some information on a previous owner.”

Edmund tutted, leaning back in his seat. “ _Lenny_ ,” he drew the word, his tone reminiscent of an adult talking down to a young child, “You know I can't go givin’ away info like that.”

Leonard smiled, fangs bared. “I think you can make an exception in my case, can't you, Edmund?”

“And why would I do that, Lenny?”

“Because you owe me for all those times I've come in off the books, so no one has to know how rough things get and everyone gets to pretend you run a mostly humane operation here.”

Edmund pursed his lips. He didn't look happy, but Leonard knew he had him. “Alright, Lenny boy, who do ya wanna know about? The supplier who brought your new boy in, I s'pose.”

“Read my mind, Edmund.” Leonard took a seat on the opposite side of the desk, folding his arms across his chest as he watched the other vampire look up the information on his computer.

“Have t’ admit I was shocked when I saw your name on the sale. You've always been so against our little business. What changed your mind, eh? The baby blues? The cute lil tush? Between that and his blood, I was tempted t’ take him for myself, but I couldn't pass up that kinda money.” Edmund was pushing his buttons on purpose. It was impossible he knew just how much Jim meant to him, but it was an unspoken rule that you didn't talk about another vampires property like that.

When he didn't answer, Edmund frowned, scribbling on a piece of paper and handed it over. “There's the address. Jerome StClair. Not too far from here. Don't s’ppose you'll tell me why you wanna pay him a visit?”

Still remaining silent, Leonard took the paper, giving it a glance before tucking it away into his jacket pocket. “I need you to find out where Jocelyn Darnell is too.”

Edmund laughed, but Leonard caught the nervousness behind it. “I've already done ya one favor, Lenny, I'm not inclined t’ do another. Even if I were, wouldn't know where t’ start.”

“C'mon now, Edmund. You're the one always bragging about how you can find any vamp no matter where they are. Not up for the challenge?” Leonard taunted him, going for his pride was a sure way to entice him.

Sure enough, Leonard could practically see his hackles raise. “Okay, so maybe I do know where t’ start, still haven't said why I should do it, Lenny.”

Leonard stood, straightening out his suit, “Because I'm older than you and despite your position here, I hold the ear of more people. And I happen to know that you and your boys don't put all the humans you collect on your books. Be a shame for that information to slip, don’t you think?”

Threat made, Leonard turned without saying goodbye and left the office.

~

True to what Edmund had said, Jerome's home wasn't far from the Requiem. Set near the edge of the City, Jerome lived in the penthouse of a very fancy apartment building. Leonard knew the area; it was vampire only and had a high turnover of human trading.

He approached the building, obtaining access through the same iris scanner tech they used in the Requiem. No humans allowed, but any vampire was welcome here. Privacy wasn’t a thing in this area luckily. It was quiet inside the main lobby, only an android sitting at the desk. It let him pass through to the elevator without question. Two vampires were exiting it just as he approached, the woman licking a long trickle of blood from off the man’s neck. Leonard didn’t recognize them which meant they must have been young. He hadn’t paid attention to new blood in the last hundred years or so. Still, they recognized him or at least were able to tell he was much older than them. They bowed their heads respectfully, avoiding eye contact as they sidled by to give him more room.

Leonard stepped inside, voice commanding to go to the penthouse and performing another iris scan. He hoped that Jerome was in, and not out at a party on another floor. These buildings were known for their wild nightlife, partying from dusk till dawn. He hated thinking of Jim being forced to live here. The vampires in this area were known for sharing their humans. Leonard snarled to himself just at the thought. But, no, Jim would have mentioned it if he’d had to go through that. Jerome had kept him to himself.

The elevator pinged open, revealing a short hallway that led to the entrance of the penthouse. Leonard blurred across the distance and knocked on the door. Immediately he heard movement from inside, and seconds later the door cracked open a little, only a chain keeping in semi-locked.

Leonard was greeted by a pair of suspicious eyes and a pale narrow face. “Yes?”

“Jerome StClair? Leonard McCoy. I need to talk to you.” Leonard wanted to barge in and unleash his full anger on Jerome, but first, he needed details.

Jerome’s eyes narrowed, shifting his weight nervously. “About what exactly?”

“The human you brought in for auction a few weeks ago, I have a few questions.”

Jerome seemed to pale even more if that was possible. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to help you. I just found him and took him in.”

“Except I know you didn’t, Jerome. I know you kept him here for months first. Against our Laws.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. Now excuse me, I have to get ready to go out.” Jerome went to close the door, but Leonard moved quicker. He shoved the door open, snapping the chain with ease and barged his way in. Jerome stumbled back in his surprise, eyes flashing dangerously. “Get the fuck out. You don’t have a right to be here.”

“Shouldn’t have picked a party area to live in then,” Leonard snarled, finally getting a good look at Jerome. He was taller than Leonard, but a good bit slighter. Dark wavy hair was slicked back with too much product, giving him a greasy look. The black shirt he wore was oversized and actually sparkly, like something worn from the late twentieth century. Between that and how pale he was, Leonard almost laughed. He was the stereotypical weasel he’d imagined. He snarled in disgust just thinking about him laying his hands on Jim. “Now we’re going to have this talk whether you like it or not, you understand?”

Jerome licked his lips, eyes darting around as he weighed up his options. Leonard could see the moment he realized he was trapped, that Leonard was faster and stronger than him. Jerome shifted, bringing himself up to his full height, maybe he thought he was being intimidating, at the least, he was trying to be confident. “Fine. Ask your questions.”

“What happened with him? The boy you had? Why didn’t you bring him straight in?”

“I’d planned to. When I first caught a whiff of his blood I knew he’d fetch me a very nice finder’s fee. I admit I took a couple days to siphon off some of the blood to keep for myself, but everyone does that. No harm comes to the human.” Jerome started, slowly moving over to the kitchen to retrieve the glass of blood he’d left there. “Then the night I’d planned on taking him in, Jocelyn Darnell showed up at my door. I had no idea why, I hadn’t done anything wrong, and even if I had, I’m not in her Family. She looked at him, the human, like she wanted to tear his throat out, then took me to one side. She told me that her Father had given permission for me to keep him, that I didn’t have to bring him to auction.”

“You didn’t think to question why Richard was suddenly so generous?”

“Of course I did, and I tried! She told me not to and you don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially when that gift is from a Darnell. I just presumed I’d done something in my work worthy of a reward, Maybe I’d organized a party they’d really enjoyed, I don’t know!”

Leonard believed him. After all these years he’d learned to tell when someone was lying to him, and Jerome wasn’t right now. “So why’d you bring him in then? You could’ve kept him until the very end.”

Jerome laughed nervously, running a hand through his greasy hair. “Honestly? Needed the money. I’m an event organizer, I love parties, especially throwing them and attending them. A little too much. Owed some money, and the finders fee I got for the boy more than paid it off.”

If Leonard didn’t hate him, he’d feel sorry for him. When Jocelyn found out he’d sold Jim because he partied too much, she’d be furious. He could not tell her, of course, but that was never going to happen. He was going to leave. Just because he wanted to rip Jerome’s throat out, didn’t give him the right. He’d only done one thing wrong by their Laws, and though the protection the Darnell’s offered would soon be gone, Leonard still wasn’t in the position to exact punishment. But it seemed Jerome wasn’t done.

“Do you have him now? That why you’re here?”

Leonard had turned away, but he looked back at the question. Jerome seemed genuinely confident now after Leonard’s apparent pacifism. “Yeah. He’s mine.”

Jerome broke out into a sleazy grin. “If you haven’t already, I recommend fucking him. Feeding during nightmares was fine, but I do miss that ass of his.”

“I’d rather not. I don’t rape,” Leonard snarled, hands curling into fists.

Jerome scoffed and rolled his eyes like Leonard had just said something stupid. “You can’t rape your own property. Do what you like with him.”

Leonard saw red. In a flash he was in front of Jerome, slamming him into the kitchen cupboards by the neck. The dishes clattered and smashed at the impact, Leonard’s hand clamping down viciously around Jerome’s throat. “You never talk about Jim like that again, do you understand me? Never even think about him!”

Jerome was clawing at his hand, but Leonard had a good six hundred years on him, so it was futile. “Fuck off!”

With a dangerous growl, Leonard swung him around, smashing him into a wall with enough force to crack it. “Wrong answer.”

“You can’t hurt me! You have no reason to! And I have the favor of the Darnells, you do anything and they’ll be mad!”

Leonard smiled fangs on show as he dug his nails into the sensitive skin of Jerome’s neck. “They’ll kill you themselves when they find out what you’ve done.” He laughed at Jerome’s confusion. “The reason they let you keep him is to stop another from having him. The other being me. So when Jocelyn finds out you led him straight into my care, she’s going to be, very, very mad.”

It was satisfying to see the panic set in. “You can’t tell her! No!”

Leonard pushed him into the wall harder. “Tell me what I want to hear first.”

“I’ll keep away from him, I swear! I’ll never even think his name again! Now please!”

“Sorry, but I have business with her, and that’ll involve her finding out. I will do something though, I’ll keep her talking for a while, give you some time to pack up and run, far, far away.”

Jerome shook his head as much as he could. “No! She’ll find me!”

“Doesn’t sound like my problem.” With that Leonard tossed him across the room, watching him smash through the glass partition that separated the kitchen from the living room and slump in a heap in the debris.

He was right, whether he ran or stayed, Jocelyn would find him and kill him. Leonard wouldn’t lose any sleep over it. He picked his way across the mess, closing the apartment door as he left. Just as he was stepping into the elevator, his phone chimed.

_J.D at Silver Moon.  - E_

Looks like he had one more stop to make tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Slavery, mentions of punishments and human torture, brief talk of rape (Jim's previous owner tells Leonard he should force Jim), some minor violence (aka badass Leonard)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That meeting with Jerome was interesting wasn't it? Now to see what Jocelyn has to say for herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look at me back with a chapter only a week after the last. I can't promise an update next week because I have two solo fics I need to get written by the end of November. Once they're completed though, I'm hoping to return to posting regularly! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next part and the new incarnation of an old friend ;)

The Silver Moon wasn’t all that far from The Requiem, but it felt a world apart. Set deep under the City, and admitting only vampires older than seven hundred years, the club was the epitome of exclusive. Smaller than The Requiem, this club was able to cater ‘finer products’. Which meant blood was available straight from the source, and the reason Leonard avoided the place if he could. 

Gaining entrance, he made his way through the small crowd, ignoring the chained humans. These were humans picked out from the auction, usually for their looks more than their blood type. The elder vampires did love attractive people. Leonard was thankful that as the turnover of humans was low here, they hadn’t been looking for any replacements just as Jim was taken in. He’d have been snapped up surely, and Leonard wouldn’t have been able to do a thing about it.

Slowly, Leonard made his way towards the back of the club out of instinct, and sure enough, there was Jocelyn, holding court with about a dozen other vampires who were hanging on her every word. It was pathetic really. Leonard stayed a distance away, hovering as he looked her over. He hadn’t seen her in over fifty years, hadn’t spoken to her since the day she visited him two hundred years ago. She looked the same, but to Leonard’s eyes, her features were harsher and meaner than ever before. He once thought she was beautiful, now it hurt to look at her.

His plan had been to wait until she was alone; a fuss was the last thing he wanted. This needed to be private. But a few minutes in, Jocelyn suddenly looked straight at him, green eyes glowing. Many would’ve bowed their head and looked away. Leonard didn’t. He met her gaze silently, challenging her. Jocelyn smirked, saying something to the vampire next to her and dismissed her entourage with a wave of her hand. Leonard stayed, waiting until the crowd had dispersed before walking forward.

“Leonard, what a surprise. This is not your usual haunt. Ah, but the last I heard you do not frequent anywhere these days. You prefer the company of bourbon locked behind your own doors,” Jocelyn smiled innocently, not bothering to rise from her seat.

Leonard chose to say nothing to the dig, simply sitting down opposite her and getting comfortable. “Oh, I made the exception for you, Jocelyn. Heard you were here, and just had to come and speak with you.”

“You heard? Who was doing the speaking?”

“Just a little birdie.”

The smile slipped off Jocelyn’s face, melting into a scowl. She detested not knowing things. She spent a minute observing him, maybe trying to deduce why he was here. “You look good, Leonard. Better than I’ve seen you in many centuries.”

“I have reason to look good now.” Jocelyn scowled again, clearly not understanding. It was a good feeling. Leonard leaned back in the plush seat. “I know what you’ve been doing all these years.”

Jocelyn feigned a smile. “Do enlighten me.”

“You’ve been tracking down every iteration of my James and killing him.”

Jocelyn laughed, applauding mockingly. “Well done. Only took eight hundred years.”

“Why did you do it, Jocelyn? Was the pain of having him die in my arms not enough for you?”

“No.” Jocelyn spat, leaning forward in her seat. “I did it to teach you a lesson. I offered you the world on a plate, gave you the gift of immortality, the opportunity to learn all the knowledge that exists, the chance to be by my side, and rule the rest with my Father. Yet you threw it all back in my face, chose to be an archaic romantic and believe in true love. Pathetic. And even after all that was ripped from you, you still decided not to choose me. Spent years pining for your soulmate, like a pitiful puppy. So I decided that if you wouldn’t embrace your full potential, then you’d never have anything. I aimed to ensure you would spend your immortality a wretched, broken, soul.”

Jocelyn finished, both of them glaring at each other. Leonard realized he was clutching the table so hard it was starting to crack under his strength. He’d suspected for years, known since speaking with Jerome, yet still, to hear her admit it and in such a cold, cruel manner, made him feel sick.

“I didn’t even have to kill him every time. Your idiot of a soulmate got himself killed several times. Blew himself up during the War in the early twentieth,” Jocelyn went on.

“What about the most recent incarnation of him? I know he’s alive.”

Jocelyn smiled smugly. “I have him. Took some time. When we originally found him, it was decided he should die. My Hunter sent one of his men to do the deed. It’s not like the old days anymore when brats died all the time and no one thought any more about it. These days sudden deaths cause a stir, incur an investigation, so we needed something more subtle. Soon after he was sent he confirmed that he’d made it so the brat died in a car accident.” Jocelyn paused, upper lip curling up in disgust as she remembered.

“Everything was fine for over a decade. Then word reached me that a young man looking disturbingly like your human had been seen roaming around. I couldn’t take the chance so looked into it myself. The wrong brat had been killed in the accident. His brother, not him. Needless to say, the one who made that mistake swiftly lost his head. He moved from place to place quickly so it was hard to keep track. Then luck struck. I heard tale of a man fitting his description getting into a bar fight, and as he left, one patron saw another man follow him out. I knew he was one of us the moment he was described to me. I found his home, found your human, and now he’s mine.”

Jocelyn’s tale came to an end, and Leonard took a moment to process what he’d heard. He almost laughed in her face. Not yet though. “I presume your Hunter friend is Edmund and his cronies? That he’s been helping you all this time?”

“For the most part, yes. They’re the best we have, and he’s loyal to the Darnell’s; do anything for us.”

Leonard nodded, she’d be mad when she found out Edmund was the one who told him how to find her. And being loyal to one Family didn’t make Edmund immune from the rest. He needed to have a word with some of his friends soon, any generosity he’d had towards the other vampire had long dissipated.

Having enough of her presence, Leonard had one last question. “Why not just kill him this time? Why keep him alive?”

Jocelyn shrugged. “Partly to torture you, partly because killing him would’ve raised more questions amongst our people, and partly because his current fate is worse than death,” she smiled almost innocently, but maliciousness was still in her eyes.

He hated her. He vowed silently to himself then and there that he’d get his revenge one day, even if it took him another eight hundred years. Today was not the day though. He stood. “Thank you, Jocelyn. For a cold-hearted bitch, you were actually very helpful.” He turned to leave, but Jocelyn stopped him.

“What now, Leonard? I suppose you’re going to dedicate yourself to finding him?”

Leonard stilled, looking over his shoulder at her. “I have no need to do that. You see not that long ago Jerome StClair put the human he had up for auction. Lovely thing, blond, bright blue eyes, a curious soulmark on his chest. He’s mine now.”

Jocelyn was in front of him in a flash, pinning him against the wall. “What?” She snarled.

Leonard smiled. “You heard me, Jocelyn. I have my James back. He’s mine and by our Laws legally my property. Which means you cannot lay a finger on him again. You spent all these years hurting me, yet you’ve still lost.”

The look on Jocelyn’s face was priceless, and the best revenge Leonard could have thought of for now. Because they both knew he was right. By the Law her own Father created, no other vampire was allowed to do anything to an owned human without permission, even being alone with them was dangerous. And Leonard was certainly never going to give permission to her for anything. She’d lost her own game, and Jocelyn was helpless to do anything. Just to try could put her in danger of punishment. She was old, but not the oldest nor the head of a Family which made her immune from nothing.

Jocelyn snarled, fangs bared, but all eyes were on them now and she had no reason to attack. Leonard smirked, pushing away from her. “See you around, Jocelyn.” This time she let him turn and walk away, exiting the club with no trouble. He briefly wondered when Jerome would get a visit from her, or if he was already long gone.

That wasn’t his concern. The night was nearly spent, and he was exhausted. All he wanted now was to return home to Jim.

~

The sun was close to rising by the time Leonard got home. He hadn't felt so exhausted since he was human. He switched off his security systems and let himself in quietly, not sure if Jim would be awake or if he'd gone to sleep.

As soon as he'd clicked the door shut and reactivated the systems he heard noise coming from the living room. Chattering. He blurred over to the entrance and peered in. Jim was sitting on the sofa across from Nyota, speaking in French. Instantly the guilt ate at Leonard. He'd completely forgotten today was his and Nyota's day. Jim must have been terrified when she'd shown up, but they seemed to be getting along now. Jim actually looked relaxed.

“Are you going to join us, Leonard, or do you plan on lurking by the door all day?” Nyota asked, not even glancing in his direction as she sipped on some wine.

Jim did look startled as Leonard came into view. “I didn't hear you come in.”

“Didn’t want to risk disturbing you,” Leonard smiled, looking between them both. “You okay?”

“Great. Ny and I have been hanging out all night.”

“Since you apparently forgot how to use a phone,” Nyota chimed in, eyebrows raised.

“I know, I know, I'm sorry, but it was important.” Leonard held his hands up in surrender as he approached the large sofa. “Seems you managed to stay entertained though.”

“We've been watching foreign movies and Ny's been helping me with my French,” Jim said with a grin.

“We were just discussing what we should watch next if you want to join us. Zachary isn't expecting me back until sunset, so I have all day.”

“I'd like that.” He didn't fail to notice Jim's face light up. It did a funny thing to him, seeing him so happy.

“I'll go make some more popcorn and get another glass,” he beamed, grabbing the empty bowl off the table and bouncing off into the kitchen.

Nyota waited until he was out of earshot before letting the concern show on her face. “Where have you been? I was getting worried, it's not like you to stay out so close to dawn.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Leonard shrugged off his coat, draping it over a chair before plopping down onto the soft sofa with a sigh. “I'm fine, but I can't go into it now. Tell you later when he's gone to bed?”

“Okay, as long you're alright.” Nyota knew him well enough to know something had happened tonight, but if it involved Jim, talking about it now wouldn't help.

“I'm fine, it's just been a stressful few hours. I spoke with Jocelyn.”

“Jocelyn?! Why?”

“It was important. Ny, the things she's done…” He nearly spilled then and there but he heard movement and quickly cut himself off.

“What you two talking about?” Jim asked, returning with the bowl now almost overflowing with popcorn and an empty wine glass for Leonard.

“I was just about to tell Leonard how the two of you are coming to my dinner party next month.”

“Dinner party?”

Nyota rolled her eyes toward Jim. “I told you he's been keeping to himself.” She turned back to Leonard. “Zachary and I are hosting a dinner for Christopher and Phil. You and Jim are coming too.”

Leonard frowned. “Ny, I'm not sure if that's wise.”

“Why not? Jim and I talked about it and he'd like to.meet more of us, and you know as well as I do that Christopher and Zachary will love him.”

“You really want to go?” He asked Jim, who nodded shyly as he sat between them.

“Yeah. It'd be nice to get out for a bit and it sounds fun.”

Leonard had never been able to say no to his soulmate. “Alright. I guess we're going then.”

Jim broke out into a bright grin, “Thanks, Bones.”

“...Bones?” Leonard raised an eyebrow, watching Jim’s grin turn cheeky.

“I know how old you are, so you can say that you have actually made old bones. And Leonard’s a grandad name.”

“A grandad name?” Even if he had actually been upset or annoyed, the look on Jim’s face would’ve melted it away. He looked relaxed, happy. In such a short space of time, it was more than Leonard had ever hoped for.

Jim shrugged innocently, winking at Leonard as he got up again and put a new holovid in. Nyota looked over at Leonard, the both of them laughing silently. She was never going to let him live the nickname down now.

Jim returned, settling himself between as the movie started to play. Leonard didn't fail to notice that Jim seemed to be just a little closer to him as he munched on his popcorn quietly. They watched in silence, only making the occasional comment. It wasn't what Leonard had planned, but after the night he'd had, it was a perfect way to relax.

The movie was a long one, and after it was done Leonard was going to suggest Jim eat something more than popcorn, but when he turned to look at him he found Jim fast asleep and drooling a little on the sofa. It had been a long day for him too, having barely slept the previous day. “Hey, Jim,” he whispered, gently shaking Jim awake. “I think it's time you went to bed.”

“Mmm,” Jim groaned in reply, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Think you're right, B'nes.” He stood with a stretch, smiling at Nyota. “See you later, NY,” he waved, ruffling his hair with his free hand as he trudged out of the room and up the stairs.

Nyota waited until they heard the bedroom door click shut before whipping around to face Leonard. “What on Earth happened last night? Why did you see Jocelyn? What has she done?”

Leonard sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “All those times across the years where my soulmark appeared and disappeared so quickly was because of her, Ny. She used Edmund and his lot to track him down and kill him. All this time...all the waiting…it was because of her.”

“Oh, Leonard…” Nyota whispered, wrapping her arm around his shoulder to pull him in for a hug. “I'm so sorry...I never liked her but I never imagined she could be so cruel either…”

“Neither did I. She was the reason I lost my James, yet I still couldn't believe she was capable of murdering an innocent human. Murdering children…”

Nyota played with his hair soothingly, her other hand resting on his. “Why did she spare him this time?”

“She didn't mean to. He was meant to die but the vampire assigned to do it messed up. Killed Jim's brother instead. It took years for them to figure out the mix-up and by the time she found him, Jerome StClair had him. She lied, told Jerome to keep Jim as a special favor. She said not only would there be fewer questions that way, but it would torture me more. Knowing he was alive but unable to find him.”

“I imagine she wasn't happy to hear that her plan had failed?”

“Not at all. It was the only satisfactory thing about the whole night.”

Nyota chuckled softly but quieted for a moment. “The poor thing. Our kind has tormented him for years.”

“It's a miracle he doesn't stay locked in his room. I wouldn't blame him,” Leonard sighed.

“Are you going to tell him? About what you've found out?”

“How can I without telling him everything? I can't do that...not yet…”

“You can't keep this from him forever either, Leonard. He deserves to know you're soulmates.”

“I know, I do, but not yet. Not yet. I don't want him to be pressured into being with me. If anything develops between us, I want it to be genuine, not forced because he thinks he should.”

“That won't happen. He knows you won't force him to do anything.”

“Does he? It's not been long…” Leonard sighed again, shaking his head. “It's best not to say anything. To tell him would be asking him to love a vampire; one of the creatures who's tormented him for years.”

Nyota smiled sadly. If he only knew that Jim was already falling for him…But she had to keep Jim's secrets just like she had to keep Leonard's. They'd come together eventually, she was sure, they just needed some time to get to know each other better.

She tugged Leonard's hand as she stood. “I'm hungry after all that popcorn, I need blood, and you're going to tell me what outfit you'll be wearing to my dinner. And what outfit you'll be getting Jim.”

Leonard rolled his eyes but followed her. The night had been terrible but with Nyota, it was impossible to dwell on things for too long. Between her and Jim, it finally felt like things were starting to be good again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is mostly fluff, but there are some warnings. They can be found in the end notes

“So what do you use your garden for?” Jim asked around a mouthful bacon.

“My garden?” Leonard was joining him in a bacon sandwich for breakfast (dinner? It still confused even him,) but he took the opportunity to finish chewing and swallowing his bite first.

“Yeah. It's huge, even looking out my window I can't see it all, but it's empty apart from the barn. You must use it for something.”

Leonard didn't. The only reason he had so much ground was to keep people out. He'd never even thought about using it for a purpose. “What would you suggest?”

“Dunno. Build an outdoor pool, grow some crops, get some animals. Whatever.”

The outdoor pool sounded appealing. Or maybe a hot tub. But the mention of animals caught Leonard's attention. “Animals? Like horses?”

Jim shrugged, adding some ketchup to his sandwich. “Maybe. Or farm animals. Like a cow or something.”

“You want me to buy a cow?”

“Cows are great. They're like dogs only bigger. You know you can teach them to fetch?”

“Can you now?” Leonard sipped on his coffee thoughtfully as he watched Jim. “Sound like you know a thing or two about them.”

“We had a few on the farm I grew up on. Jersey cattle. Frank had me working them from the moment I could. Mostly mucking out the barn and stuff at first, then some milking, and as I got older I basically took over completely.”

It was the first time Jim had mentioned anything about his life before being grabbed by Jerome, and Leonard was careful not to push or come across overly eager. “So you do know a lot about them?”

“Yeah. Then when I was twelve Frank sold most of them to clear some debt.”

Leonard blinked, “ Wait, you were twelve when you were taking care of them all?”

“Ten actually. Alcoholism's a bitch, ain't it?” Jim chuckled mirthlessly as he stared down into his own coffee. “I managed to convince him to keep one though. Think he felt sorry for me, after...after.” After his brother was murdered by a vampire bitch, Leonard finished in his mind. Jim cut himself off with a sigh.

“Her name was Daffodil. She was beautiful,” he went on with a small smile. “I think I spent more time in the barn with her than I did in the house towards the end. It was safer out there, and she always knew what I was upset. She was the only friend I actually had. I loved her more than anyone in my life that's for sure.”

“What happened?”

“Frank got drunk one day, started saying stuff about my Dad, my brother. Real bad stuff. I got mad. Madder than I'd ever been so I stole his car. Couldn't drive; wasn't old enough too. Ended up trashing it and getting into trouble with the police. Frank was pissed, naturally. Beat me some, but I think he realized that I'd gotten numb to that kinda thing. I'd learned to just let it happen then slink off to lick my wounds. So he sold her. Sold Daffodil. To the local butcher. Couple days later he came home with two steaks. Said they were her. Cooked them and made me watch while he ate one, then forced me to eat the other while reminding me it was my best friend I was eating. How scared she'd probably been when she'd been killed. I don't know if any of it was true, but it worked as a punishment better than any beating.”

“Jim…” Leonard didn't know what to say. What could he say to that? His blood was boiling over this Frank, whoever he was. He hated him for sure. But his heart broke for Jim. He was so young still, and to go through so much… “I'm so sorry. I don't…”

“It's fine. It was a long time ago.” Leonard pretended not to hear the quiet sniff. A few moments passed, then Jim looked up at him again, bright smile plastered on again like nothing had happened. “I'll wash up today,” he said, gathering their dirty dishes and heading over to the sink.

Leonard watched on, resisting every urge he had to pull Jim in for a hug and never let him. All he wanted was for him to be happy, and Leonard was willing to move mountains to do that. Anything to see him smile and be happy. He didn’t think he needed to go that far this time though. He already had an idea, he just needed to find a way to put it into action.

~

Leonard was up to something, Jim was sure. He’d been acting suspiciously the last few days, smuggling things into the garden in the dark of night, but not telling Jim what he was doing or why. And whenever Jim peered outside, he couldn’t see anything different. It was definitely suspicious.

Jim was in the living room watching some dumb old sitcom when he heard Leonard arrive home. He’d been gone a few hours, busy traveling to a nearby farm by car. Jim had raised an eyebrow at such an outdated means of travel, but then Leonard had explained that he bought his blood from the farmer and that it was easier and more private to transport it by car, he’d understood.

He didn’t come into the house straight away, but Jim heard the garage open and close, then Leonard heading out into the garden. More secrets. Jim sighed to himself and resumed focus on his show. Leonard would likely tell him when he was ready.

Turned out to be about an hour later. Leonard came in, looking as out of breath as a vampire could be. “I have something for you,” he smiled.

“What is it?” Jim switched off the TV and stood, looking at Leonard confused.

The other just smiled, and held out his hand, “Come with me.”

Jim followed Leonard through the house, all the way to the back door, where he hesitated. “Bones, my chip…”

“I’ve extended the boundaries to the maximum. It’s not as far as I wish I could, but you’ve got free range of all the garden.” He paused a moment, then added, “Permanently.”

Jim nodded, happy to take whatever extra freedom he could get. It’d be nice to be able to step outside whenever he wanted. He kept hold of Leonard’s hand and followed him outside into the cool night air. The garden was lit thankfully, but he still kept close as Leonard guided them along, not quite sure where they were going or what he should be looking for.

They walked for a couple minutes, then a little ahead of them, Jm could make out the shape of the barn against the night’s sky. There were lights on inside it, and Jim’s curiosity was definitely piqued by what lay on the other side of the door.

Leonard reached it first, unbolting it, and sliding it open. “I’m going to get some better security for it, but this’ll have to do for now,” he said, stepping aside to let Jim enter.

It was pleasantly warm and toasty inside the barn, Leonard must’ve installed heaters in the walls or under the floorboards or something. Jim walked in, stepping carefully over the hay-covered floor, eyes scanning the area. It seemed empty at first glance, but then he saw it. In the corner laying in a bundle of hay was a tiny calf.

Jim headed straight for her, dropping to his knees. “Hey there, girl,” he murmured soothingly, smiling at her quiet moo. He watched as she got up on shaky legs, and made her way closer to him. She was definitely Jersey, and healthy by the looks, but she was far too young to be away from her mother. “What’s going on, Bones?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder, as he reached out to pet over the calf’s fur.

“She was born three days ago. Mom didn’t make it. The farmer I go to tried to get another cow to take her on as her own but failed, and he just doesn’t have the time to hand rear her,” Leonard watched on as Jim checked the calf over even as he listened to Leonard. “He was going to have her euthanized tomorrow so she didn’t suffer, but well, I saw her, and after what you said the other day, I thought you’d like it.”

Jim smiled to himself, petting the girl gently and laughing as she nudged at his hand wanting more. “You were planning on buying one anyway, weren’t you? You’ve spent longer than three days bringing stuff out here.”

“You got me,” Leonard admitted. “I was planning on an older one, didn’t really want to separate a mom and baby. I can still do that if you want if this’ll be too much work-”

“No. No, she’s amazing. This is perfect,” Jim beamed, turning to face Leonard as he sat down on his butt, letting the calf clamber between his legs.

Leonard had never seen him look so happy. Hadn’t seen a smile that brightly since his James. “He said he managed to give her all the colostrum she needed, and he’s given me enough milk and stuff to last a couple days, while he sends everything else over.”

Jim nodded, taking it all in, while still being absorbed by the calf. She’d be quiet during the ride back, but now she was turning playful and bouncing around on her skinny legs. Leonard smiled, “You gonna name her?”

He thought for a moment, watching as the girl chewed on the edge of his sleeve. He pet the soft fur again, and grinned, it was soft like butter. “Butters. Her name’s Butters.”

Leonard almost laughed. Some things really didn’t change. “Suits her,” he said, watching them both fondly. “Her milk’s in the car. I’m gonna get it.”

Jim hummed in response, “Can you heat some up? Not too warm, but a little?”

“‘Course, I’ll be back in a minute.” Leonard left them, blurring his way back into the garage, and pulling out the items he’d bought along with Butters. He liked to think he got a good price, but honestly, he wasn’t totally sure. Jim was in love with her already though, that was clear, and nothing could be too pricey if he kept seeing that smile. He made short work of heating up some of the milk, the farmer having already given him some instructions, and blurred back out the barn.

Jim was on his back, laughing as Butters tried to munch on his nose. It was the most perfect sight in the world. “Got your milk,” he said, walking over as Jim managed to squirm himself away and sit back up.

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim took the bottle, squeezing a few drops from the teat onto his wrist to check the temperature, then held it at a tilt for Butters. The calf took to it instantly, and Jim smiled even wider. “That’s good. I was worried she’d struggle to latch on, but she’s good. Likes her food.”

“Like someone else I know,” Leonard teased, earning himself a death glare.

“Funny, Bones,” Jim muttered, though he couldn’t pretend to be mad for long. “Thank you though, seriously. Best early Christmas present I’ve ever had. Can’t wait to see what my actual one is.” He’d been teasing, he knew from his time with Jerome that vampires didn’t do Christmas. Unless it was to go out and hunt drunken wanderers. But Leonard’s face changed, his eyes widening, smile slipping, and a knot twisted in the pit of Jim’s stomach. “Just kidding you, Bones. I know it’s not a thing vamps do. I mean, why would you?”

Some did do it actually. Especially the newer ones who’d been alive to celebrate as humans. It didn’t make much sense, but they liked to keep doing it. Leonard had never though. He’d worked in enough hospitals to know what was involved, the traditions that tended to be upheld, but he’d never taken part himself. Never had a reason or desire to. Until now. Didn’t take a genius or psychic to know that Jim couldn’t have had many good Christmases in his life. But Jim was looking nervous right now like he was scared he’d upset him.

“No, we’re having Christmas.”

“I...we are?” Jim asked, glancing down to see how much Butters hand drank so far. “You don’t have to because of me.”

“I’m not. I want to. We’re doing it.”

Jim smiled again, and Leonard smiled back.

 Now he just had to figure out how exactly he was going to pull off the best Christmas Jim had ever had in under ten days.

 

 

(And for those of you who want to know what Butters looks like)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of physical and psychological child abuse


	20. Christmas Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Leonard celebrate Christmas. Feels ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing all you lovely readers a Happy Holidays! <3
> 
> See end notes for individual warnings

“Bones what are you doing?” Jim asked with a laugh, as Leonard guided him through the house. The others hands were wrapped around his eyes, blinding him from what was going on.

“You’ll see,” Leonard answered, expertly maneuvering Jim. Luckily he’d never been one to pick up excess clutter, so there wasn’t much risk of Jim crashing into anything. He took Jim into the living room, getting him into position, before removing his hands and letting Jim see what lay before him.

“Oh…” Jim gazed up at the giant Christmas tree that stood in the corner, towering up to the ceiling. It looked real, but as Jim stepped over to it and ran his fingers across a branch, he realized it was artificial. That wasn't a surprise, Leonard would hate the mess of a real one and Jim didn't care. It was beautiful.

Behind him, Leonard shifted nervously. He'd considered taking Jim with him to pick a tree, but he'd also wanted it all to be a surprise. He just hoped now that he'd made the right choice. “What do you think?”

“I think it's the biggest tree I've seen outside of dumb Christmas movies where they have trees set up in town squares,” Jim laughed, turning back to Leonard with a grin. “It's great, I love it. Thank you.”

Leonard smiled in his own relief, gesturing to the nearest corner to the tree. “There's decorations there. Wanna help me?”

Jim's eyes lit up as he nodded, and before Leonard could even say anymore he was in amongst the boxes, picking and choosing what they should use.

When Leonard had decided they were going to do Christmas, he'd actually figured that decorating wouldn't take that much time. He'd been wrong. Very wrong. Even with the two of them, it took hours, and about halfway through Leonard was starting to regret his decision of purchasing such a large tree.

But then they were finally done, and he had to admit he was impressed. The lights twinkled, making the red and gold baubles and ornaments they'd hung glitter and sparkle, and even though he'd never say it out loud, it did give him some weird fuzzy Christmassy feeling.

Jim was busy putting up some decorations around the house, so Leonard took the time to make them both a hot cocoa, Jim's with a hint of cinnamon as Leonard had come to learn was his favorite.

When the other finally bounced back in, smiling brightly, he zoned straight in on the two steaming mugs. “You're the best, Bones,” he said, taking his mug and having a sip.

“Well if I don't make it, you will and end up burning yourself!” Leonard grumped.

“That was one time!”

“Twice if you count the time with the coffee.”

Jim huffed, but the twinkle was still in his eyes. “I'm going to put some more things up then go and spend a couple hours out with Butters.”

“I'll be upstairs in my office, I still have some things to sort out.”

Jim nodded. He was tempted to make a joke about Leonard and his secret office on his secret floor but thought better of it. Even though it bugged him that a whole floor was off limits, he didn't want to upset the balance they had. Things were good, and Jim just had to trust that whatever Leonard had up there, wasn't bad.

He finished his cocoa, setting the empty mug in the sink. “You should order yourself a Santa hat. Or maybe a little elf one. You'd look adorable,” he teased, pecking Leonard on the cheek quickly before dodging out of his grasp.

Leonard could've caught him easily, but he really didn't have the heart to when Jim was so joyous so let him make his escape while muttering and grumbling under his breath.

~

On Christmas cards and in Christmas movies, the day itself was always bright and snowy. Always just enough for snowball fights or to make snowmen, but not too much, and never gross or slushy. It was never windy or bleak or downright miserable.

That wasn't how their Christmas went.

A storm blew in Christmas Eve and refused to give up or even die down as it followed on into Christmas Day. Leonard had banished Jim to the barn to check on Butters, using it as an excuse to get everything ready.

He'd expected Jim back in after a couple hours, but when he showed up carrying the calf, Leonard raised an eyebrow. “The hell, Jim?”

“The power's gone out in the barn. There’s no heat or anything.”

Leonard sighed. They both knew she’d be fine out there still, but Jim was giving him his best puppy eyes, and even Butters mooed softly, and dammit, how was he meant to say no when it was two against one? “Fine. But she stays off the furniture.”

Jim grinned, pressing a kiss to Leonard’s cheek as he squeezed by. “I’m going to get us both dry and change clothes, ‘kay?”

“Alright. Meet me in the dining room.”

Jim said something in agreement and headed up the stairs, toweling them both off in the bathroom, before changing into the nice jeans and red sweater Leonard had bought him. It fit perfectly which wasn't a surprise. Leonard seemed to have some magical sense when it came to him.

He gently started to coax Butters back down the stairs, intending on ushering her into the living room so she could sleep by the fire. As soon as he reached the bottom though, he caught the scent of food wafting from down the hall. That was curious because he knew full well that Leonard hadn't been cooking.

He shooed Butters into the living room to sleep, then followed the smell to the dining room. The doors had been closed earlier, but now they were open.

His eyes widened as he stepped in and took in the sight before him. Leonard's dining table had always been too big for one person, or so he'd always thought. Now though, it seemed too small. It was completely covered in food, more than he'd ever seen in one spot. There was turkey, and ham and beef, more vegetables than he could count and even plates of sweets and desserts.

Leonard was standing the other side of the table watching him. “What do you think?”

“I…how? Where did you get this all from?”

“Got is delivered while you were out in the barn. I wasn't sure what you liked to eat at Christmas so bought everything. There's even more stored in the kitchen.”

Jim laughed, eyeing it all up. Everything smelled delicious. “It's amazing. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Leonard walked around, holding out a tall flute of champagne. “Merry Christmas, Jim.”

Jim smiled and clinked Leonard's glass. “Merry Christmas.”

~

Jim ate more than he’d done in his entire life, he was sure. There was so much to choose from, he simply couldn’t, so ended up trying some of everything. And it was all delicious. Every little bit. So he ate until he was stuffed, then managed to eat some more while Leonard watched on with a bemused smile.

Even when he was finally so full the very thought of eating another scrap made him feel sick, there was still a ridiculous amount of food left. At least they knew what they’d be eating the next few days.

Leonard cleared up while Jim managed to crawl into the living room and sprawl out on the couch. Butters was sleeping contently in front of the fire, only raising her head for a brief moment when he entered, before falling back asleep. When Leonard rejoined him, he managed to talk the other into watching a few Christmas movies. They were cheesy, but Jim loved them, and if he looked passed the grumbles about things being unrealistic, he was sure Leonard did too. Particularly the ones about people meeting the love of their life and getting a happily ever after. Seemed Leonard was a romantic softie under the grump and sarcasm.

Jim was half asleep, leaning on Leonard’s shoulder when the other shifted. “Is that a present under the tree?”

He blinked his eyes open, glancing over to the messily wrapped gift next to the tree. “Oh...yeah. That’s from me. To you.” He pushed himself upright, letting Leonard move to pick it up. “I’m not the best wrapper. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Leonard said quietly, carefully peeling off the paper and letting it fall to the floor. It was a painting. Not the most artistically done, but pretty damned good. It was of a hill, overlooking a field with the sun setting in the horizon. On the hill stood a tall, proud tree, and sat under it were two figures. As Leonard looked closer, he saw one was a brunette and one a blond. It was them. They were watching the sunset together under the shade of a tree. Jim painted this. He’d recognize the style anywhere.

“I know it’s not the best. I’ve never been an amazing artist, and I haven’t painted anything in years so I was pretty rusty. But I wanted to give you something. Ny brought the paints in for me.”

“I love it, Jim, thank you.” Leonard looked up with a smile. “I didn’t know you painted if you’d said I would’ve gotten the stuff for you.”

“I know, but I wasn’t sure at first if it’d be any good, so I wanted to keep it on the down low in case it turned out hideous or something and I had to scrap it.”

“It’s perfect.” Leonard set the painting down on the mantelpiece gently. He’d take it upstairs later, he needed something like that in his room, but for now, it was safest there. “But I’m sorry...I was so busy with everything else, I completely forgot about a present…”

“Doesn’t matter.” Jim walked over to Leonard with a soft smile and motioned towards Butters who was completely unperturbed by the amount of feelings going on. “She’s the best thing you ever could’ve given me.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I am.” Jim stepped in a little closer and looked up. “Oh look. Mistletoe,”

Leonard followed his gaze up and saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. He definitely didn’t put it up. “You?”

“Vampires aren’t the only ones who can be sneaky,” he grinned. “You gonna follow tradition or not?”

Tradition. A kiss. Leonard swallowed. “You want…?”

“Yeah.”

Tenderly, Leonard brushed his knuckles over Jim’s cheek, fingers curling around the back of his neck as he drew him close. He hesitated for a moment, then pressed his lips against Jim’s, unsure at first, but then with more certainty when Jim responded by wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing them both together.

They’d shared the brief kiss just before Leonard had left to find Jerome, but this, this was their first proper kiss, and it was everything Leonard had spent eight hundred dreaming about. Jim’s lips were soft against his, plush and pliant, putting faith in Leonard that he wouldn’t take too much too soon. That more than anything cracked something deep in Leonard’s chest.

They broke apart but stayed close, foreheads pressed together. Jim smiled and chuckled. “Wow.” He'd shared plenty of kisses in his life, but never one like that. The spark of electricity that had been there before had returned, but even stronger this time. Like it was pulling them together, connecting them.

“Wow,” Leonard agreed, wondering if he should let Jim go, but reluctant too. He didn’t want to break the spell that had come over them.

Jim smiled, kissing him again. “I want this, Leonard. I want us,” he whispered.

Leonard closed his eyes, holding Jim a little bit tighter. This was it. Everything he’d spent centuries waiting for. But now it was here he found himself hesitating. Could he really ask Jim to take the plunge into his world? Ask him to maybe one day love a vampire? Could they really have a proper relationship when Jim was in all rights his slave? He’d give him all the freedom he could, but that fact would always be there. There was so much bad, how could Jim ever love someone like him?

He took too long to say anything because the smile slipped away and Jim took a step back. “I’m sorry, I overstepped…”

“No! No, you didn’t, Jim. I want this too, I do, it’s just…” Leonard sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned away.

“Just what?”

“I just wish things were different. That you weren’t making the choice to be with a...with a monster.”

Leonard’s voice cracked, and Jim’s heart broke. “Bones, you aren’t…”

“I am, Jim. I’m a vampire. Most people would say that makes me a monster.”

“No. _No.”_ Jim stepped over to Leonard, forcing the other to turn and look at him. “I’ve spent most of my life with monsters, and you aren’t one,” he said, making sure that Leonard met his gaze. “No one with a heart as good as yours could be a monster.”

Jim meant it, Leonard could see. He meant every word. “I haven’t done this in a long time. Had a relationship.”

“I’ve never had one at all, so I guess we get to work it out together.”

Leonard nodded, taking Jim’s hand and leading him over to the sofa. To his surprise, Jim stayed close, snuggling into his side. Neither spoke, but things felt different now. A shift had happened, and there was no reversing it. Leonard didn’t want to.

They watched a few Christmas TV specials, Jim staying close to him. When one about an alien that time traveled with humans in a blue box finished, that Leonard had no idea about, but Jim loved, the other shifted, looking up at him. “I know you only drink animal blood but have you ever had human blood? Is it better than animal?

Leonard raised an eyebrow. That was an odd question. “Look it at like wine. Animal blood is like a cheap wine that’s a few bucks a bottle. It’s suitable, and does the job, but isn’t that great.  Now human blood though, that’s just like a fancy wine; full of flavor.”

“So if my blood is better than regular humans, does that make it like some ridiculously priced wine? The kind that’s a few hundred per bottle?”

“More like thousands with your particular blood type, but yeah, basically.”

Jim hummed thoughtfully, leaning into the cozy material of the sofa. “So what would happen if you, someone who only drinks animal blood, had some human? Could you go back to animal, or would you only want human?”

“Some would struggle to swap back to animal, but I’d be fine. I’ve had a lot of practice swapping back and forth,” Leonard answered, watching Jim. “Why the questions?”

Jim looked down at his hands, playing with the sleeve of his sweater. “Iwantyoutobiteme,” he rushed out in a mumble.

If it wasn’t for Leonard’s superior hearing he would’ve missed it. “You want me to bite you? Feed off you?”

“Yeah…”

“Jim, why? You don’t have to just because we’re moving into something more.”

“I know. I know, that. That isn’t why. I just...I want to know what it feels like to be bitten when I’m not scared.”

“Oh.” Leonard watched him for a moment, “Look at me.” When Jim obeyed, Leonard met his eyes. “You’re sure?”

“I am. I’ve thought about it. A lot. And I’m sure. I want this.”

“Okay,” Leonard smiled, reaching over to card his fingers through Jim’s hair. “When?”

Jim shrugged. “No time like the present?”

Leonard huffed a laugh, shaking his head fondly. “You don’t waste time.”

Giving him a grin, Jim scooted close. “I don’t like waiting about. You never know when tomorrow’s going to be too late for something.”

“You’re right.” Leonard thought a moment, then leaned back. “It’ll be easier if you’re on my lap. I’ll have a better angle, and you'll have more space to pull back if you want to stop.” No sooner had he spoken the words, Jim was straddling his thighs, looking down at him with a shy smile. Leonard had been right, this was a good angle. Jim’s neck was right in front of him. He forced himself not to lick his lips. “If it’s too much say stop and I will, I promise.”

“I know you will.” A shiver ran through Jim’s body as Leonard thread a hand in his hair, tilting his head to fully expose his neck, “I trust you.”

Leonard closed his eyes at the words. They were all he needed to hear. He sank his fangs into the soft skin, hearing Jim’s sharp inhale but no words of protest. His pulse had spiked, but that was to be expected. He was fine with it. Leonard let himself focus on the taste of the blood that was seeping into his mouth. Fuck. It was better than he’d remembered. Maybe even better than James’.

He lost himself to the taste, to the knowledge that it was Jim who was given him this. It was the biggest show of trust he ever could have given him. Quite literally putting his life in Leonard’s hands. It was heady.

The taste of the blood started to change. Something new filtering into it. It took a second and the use of his other senses to figure out what. Jim was turned on. The extra hormones were filtering into his blood, but Leonard could smell it too along with the quiet, breathy moans.

Leonard pulled back, looking up as Jim turned his gaze down to him. His pupils were blown wide, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Before Leonard could say anything, Jim was surging down, pressing his lips against Leonard’s. While their kiss earlier had been slow and tender, this was the opposite. It was heated, passionate, Jim’s fingers clutching his shoulders. Leonard nipped at his lower lip, relishing in the shudder and filthy moan. It was the last reaction he’d been expecting, but he relished it.

“Bones…” Jim breathed, and something in Leonard snapped. He moved them both in a blur, pressing Jim’s back to the sofa as he leaned over him, their lips never separating.

Leonard pressed himself against the length of Jim’s body, the other responding by tangling his fingers in his hair.

_Mooooooooo_

They both froze, looking at each other for a moment.

_Moooooooooooo_

They both turned and were greeted by the sight of Butters sitting there watching them intently.

Mood ruined.

Jim burst out laughing first, Leonard quickly following. Butters mooed again and headbutted their arms.

“Always next time,” Jim laughed, smiling up at Leonard.

“Indeed.” Leonard traced the marks on Jim’s neck. “Take it you liked it?”

“More than I thought I could. Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.”

Jim didn’t get a chance to reply. Butters tugged at the sleeve of his sweater, trying to pull him away. “Think she wants out.”

Leonard nodded with a sigh, sitting back so Jim could get up. He watched him lead Butters out of the room, listening to them head outside. He wondered if it was a bad thing they got interrupted. It wasn’t like he’d been forcing or even coaxing Jim into anything, but with his history, the last thing he wanted was to rush into something Jim would end up regretting.

It was a few minutes later when Jim came back in, Butters immediately going back to sleep while Jim sat next to him with the plateful of food he’d brought in with him. “What? Making out makes me hungry,” he said in response to Leonard’s raised eyebrow.

“Your stomach is like a black hole,” he muttered, stealing a slice of ham from the plate.

“Says you,” Jim laughed.

They ate together, Jim discarding the plate somewhere to the side of them, and suggested another movie. Leonard agreed and somehow found himself being a human mattress, laying back on the sofa while Jim sprawled on top of him.

It was sometime during the second movie that Leonard heard the soft snores. Looking down, Jim was fast asleep and drooling a little onto his shoulder. Infant. Leonard was tempted to move him, take him upstairs to bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It felt right, and it wasn’t like he was going to get a sore back. So he tugged a blanket over Jim, shifting a little so the other fell into a less awkward position, queued up some more movies, and accepted his fate.

As first Christmases went, he was pretty sure this had been the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little blood play towards the end


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a vampire dinner party, with new faces and new friendships formed. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?
> 
> See end notes for individual chapter warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so it's been a hot minute since I updated this, right? Sorry about that. Thank you for those who've stuck around and waited! This chapter ends a little abruptly. but that's because it's going to lead to a little treat next chapter ;)

“Good to see you’re not the only vampire with a flair for the dramatic,” Jim said, looking up at the large Victorian styled manor they stood in front of. It wasn’t quite as big as Leonard’s, but it was definitely impressive.

“I think the style was more Zachary’s idea. His fashion hasn't moved past the 1800s. You're gonna love it though, it's mostly books in there.”

“Wow,” Jim laughed and followed Leonard up the pathway to the front door. Ny and Zachary didn't have the security that Leonard did, but between the solid, heavy door and the high windows, no one really stood much chance of breaking in any way.

Leonard knocked, the sound reverberating off the solid door, and just a few seconds later it opened, revealing Nyota.

“Actually on time, Leonard. That hasn't happened since that time in 18...11 I believe,” Ny teased, stepping forward and hugging Leonard.

“1819, we had lunch with John Keats,” Leonard corrected looking over the long red dress Nyota wore.

“Of course. Such a shame he died so young.”

Jim gaped, “You two knew John Keats?”

“Only a little,” Ny laughed, turning to him and hugging him too. “You scrub up well. Not bad for a dumb country hick.”

“Yeah well, I still prefer my overalls and cornstalks,” Jim grinned back, not failing to notice Leonard's raised eyebrow at the whole exchange.

“Come on, everyone's dying to meet you,” Nyota smiled, taking Jim's hand as she led him inside, leaving Leonard to follow.

“And not to see me? I'm hurt,” he said from behind the duo, actually impressed how Jim was managing to avoid tripping over Nyota's dress. It had taken him years to master that particular skill.

“Everyone is already acquainted with your particular style of grump, Leonard. Jim's new.”

Leonard huffed, tugging on the dark fabric of his suit. He couldn't be too mad, he figured, he hadn't exactly been a joy the last few centuries. But he still maintained his reasons were justified.

Nyota giggled, “They love him really,” she whispered into Jim's ear. “Zachary won't admit to it though.”

Jim chuckled, looking around the grand hallway they were walking down. “I don't think Bones would either.”

“They're both too stubborn for they're own good.”

“I can hear you know,” Leonard grumbled.

Nyota flashed him a cheeky smile over her shoulder and pulled ahead of them to open another set of large wooden doors. They stepped inside a large living room, two of the walls lined with ceiling-high shelves filled with books. A soft looking sofa sat in the middle of the room, with armchairs on either side of it, and a fireplace dominated the third wall in front of them.

Three men stood near the fireplace, sipping something red out of crystal glasses. Two men, older looking than the rest of them wore similar three-piece suits to Jim and Leonard. The third man, however… He wore a red velvet robe that came to his knees, with a stiff, high, collar. A black bow decorated the front across his collarbone, with black pants under the robe, and tall boots to match. The outfit along with his stern features and bowl-cut hair with its perfectly pointed edges took Jim aback.

“I suddenly feel underdressed,” he whispered to Leonard as quietly as he could.

“That's Zachary. He likes to pretend we're still in the last millennium.”

“I simply care for my appearance, Doctor,” Zachary interrupted, the three men turning to face them as they entered. “Unlike some.”

Leonard muttered under his breath and Jim caught the curse. “Good to see your humor is as funny as ever, Spook.”

Zachary raised an eyebrow, but whatever retort he'd had planned died on his lips after one look from Nyota. “Zachary, please pour some wine for our guests.”

“Of course, Nyota.” Zachary bowed his head towards them and turned sharply on his heel out of the alcove that connected the final wall to the next room.

Nyota shook her head with an exasperated smile as the other two men walked over to greet them. “Jim, this is Doctor Philip Boyce, you must try his martinis after dinner. And this is Christopher Pike, the head of Zachary and mines Family.”

Leonard had explained to him about the hierarchy amongst vampires, and the Family system they held, so he understood just how big a deal the man before him actually was. When Leonard had told him about Christopher and even claimed that he and Jim were similar spirits, Jim had had a difficult time believing he could also be such a badass vampire worthy of the other talk he'd been told. Now though he could understand it. There was nothing but warmth and friendliness coming from him, but Jim could see the hard edge that lay behind it, that warned he wasn't a person to test.

“Good to meet you, Jim. Nyota has told us a lot about you,” Christopher greeted, clasping Jim's hand in a solid shake.

“Not to mention Leonard. I could show you all the messages he's sent but I don't want to embarrass him. Not this early in the evening at least,” Philip added in with his own handshake. He was a little taller than Christopher, with piercing blue that Jim was sure could see past any bullshit and dark blond hair with streaks of white running through it.

“Phil…” Leonard groaned, leaning in for a hug when the other Doctor approached him.

“Ahh, don't you worry, Leonard. The gushing admiration will stay our little secret.”

Jim tried to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks. Leonard had spent time talking to these people about him? He'd known the vampire cared about him, but it was still new.

Before Phil could embarrass Leonard further, Zachary returned to the room carrying a silver platter with two glasses of wine on. Jim gladly accepted his, taking a sip to just steady his nerves. Everyone had been friendly so far, but it didn't hide the fact he was still in a room of vampires that could tear him apart in a second. If he didn't trust Leonard then he'd probably think he was on the dinner menu. 

“And finally, Jim meet Zachary, my partner, and soulmate.”

Zachary set the platter down on a coffee table and extended his hand forward. “I am pleased to make your acquaintance, James.”

Everyone in the room beside Jim noticed Leonard stiffen slightly at the use of Jim's full name, but he managed to relax again almost instantly. Zachary knew who Jim really was, mainly because Nyota hadn't wanted to keep a secret from him, but Leonard knew it was just the other vampire's formality coming into play. Despite their differences, he trusted Zachary enough to keep his secret, secret.

“So am I. Ny's told me a lot about you.”

Zachary nodded politely and looked back to Nyota. “I have begun preparing the entrees as you wished.”

Ny smiled, and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Zachary.”

“You're cooking yourself?” Christopher asked.

“For tonight, yes. Our android can cook well enough, but Zachary and I have found that some dishes work best when cooked with some passion.”

Christopher nodded like he understood, but when the duo excused themselves to the kitchen for a few minutes, he whispered in Jim's ear, “Strange. I've never heard passion as an ingredient before. Wonder what it tastes like?”

Jim nearly snorted the sip of wine he was taking but managed to compose himself before either of the other two men noticed. “If you read a bad enough romance novel it could be described as a bodily fluid.”

It was Christopher's turn to nearly choke, this time drawing the attention of the two doctors. “They're laughing; this is definitely bad. Chris doesn't need any encouragement,” Philip said as he approached with a quirked eyebrow that matched Leonard's.

“What are you two snickering about?”

Chris and Jim exchanged a glance before Chris shrugged. “Nothing at all, Leonard.”

Leonard's eyebrow ascended into his hairline but didn't push the subject. Really, he was just glad to see that Jim was getting along with someone other and Ny or himself.

They spent the next while chatting amongst themselves, either Nyota or Zachary making sure to come in and mingle every once in a while like good hosts. Jim was mostly just glad that the vampires kept the conversation on the more human side and away from anything that happened too long ago. It became clear to see pretty quickly that he and Chris were actually pretty similar, despite the centuries between them. It felt good.

Finally, dinner was announced, and the group made their way into the dining room, Jim suppressing a whistle. It was large, with a chandelier lit with candles hanging from the center of the ceiling. The table beneath was long, with room enough for a party bigger than six, covered in a silver cloth that seemed to shimmer in the light. The place settings were near one end, and to Jim's surprise, none were set at the very head. He'd figured Chris would've sat at the top, wasn't that usually what heads of Families did? But they'd been placed equally, three on each side. Jim was sat in the middle on the left, with Leonard to his right, Christopher on his left, and Zachary sat across from him. Philip sat opposite Chris, while Nyota opposite Leonard. He was glad Ny had decided to both push him out of his comfort zone while keeping Leonard close enough to keep him relaxed.

Dinner itself was exquisite. It was a foreign cuisine that Jim could barely pronounce, and Leonard, Chris, and Philip couldn't at all. They all agreed each of the several courses tasted divine though. Conversation flowed easily, and again to Jim's surprise he found that he and Zachary got along pretty well. Their personalities were opposite, but they shared a lot of common ground, and he was kind of blown away by how much he knew of the world.

Nyota and Zachary let their bot clean up when the meal came to an end, and they retired back into the living room. Zachary invited him to a game of chess, which Jim happily accepted. His brother had taught him to play when they were kids, but it had been years since he'd last had the opportunity. And Zachary was a challenge. Jim lost the first match, but it was enough for him to see the others tactics, and came back for a win in the second match.

“Fascinating. I have remained unbeaten for one hundred and ninety-three years,” Zachary mused, staring at his fallen king like it would reveal some hidden mystery.

“Guess you never played someone as good as me,” Jim grinned, rising with the vampire so they could rejoin the rest of the group.

“It would seem so. I would like to play on a regular basis if that is agreeable to you?”

“Sounds fun. I'll have to bring Bones along with me because of the, uh,” Jim motioned to the back of his head, hoping Zachary would know he was talking about the chip there. He hated saying it out loud, even thinking about it made him cringe. For all the freedom Leonard gave him, to not be able to step outside without him, was a constant reminder that he was owned.

Zachary said nothing as the joined the others on the sofa, him greeting Nyota with a kiss to the back of her hand.

The six of them talked some more, Philip and Leonard leaving at one point to go and find a book on medicine to settle some dispute, while Jim, Ny, and Chris discussed other forms of literature. It was engrossing. They knew so much, and Jim wanted to know it all too.

He got so lost in fact, that it took several minutes for him to realize that Zachary had retired to one of the chairs and was fiddling with a PADD. Leonard's PADD if the scratch along the back was an indication. “What are you doing?” He asked after Nyota left them to track down the Doctors.

“I am altering your chip so that you will be able to travel unlimited distances without repercussions,” Zachary answered simply, glancing up for only a moment. “Leonard asked if I would prior to this evening.”

“Oh.” He wasn't really sure what to say to that. Leonard had asked to give him complete freedom? Once it was complete there was nothing stopping him from running. Or trying to at least. Did he really trust him that much? It was probably the biggest thing he could be given. What else did it mean? What they had was still new, but for Leonard to believe he'd want to stay, he must've hoped that Jim felt something for him? Something deep. Was it a reflection of Leonard's own feelings? He hadn't even thought of anything like that yet. What if he couldn't give Leonard what he wanted in the end? He liked him, yeah, trusted him, was definitely attracted to him, but anything more than that…he just didn't know yet.

It was suddenly too hot in the room, something that must've been obvious because suddenly Christopher's hand was on his shoulder. “Why don't we take a walk out the garden and give Zachary some peace?”

Jim nodded and followed Chris through the house and out onto a patio that overlooked a large garden. The moon was high in the sky, bathing everything in a pale glow, the cool breeze, rustling everything. He leaned against the rail, taking a deep breath. He was over thinking things. The first conversation he had with Nyota she'd said that Leonard would do anything for him to be happy.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chris asked, leaning against the rail next to him. “You started to look like a scared animal in there.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “I'm fine. Just let my thoughts run away on me.”

Chris hummed, watching him for a second before looking over the garden. “When Phil and I first met I was scared of loving him. I'd already been turned so that probably seems funny. A vampire scared of a human. He was tough that's for sure. He knew what I was already. It was during the War. A skirmish between us and some Lycans, werewolves, had washed over a small village, decimating most of it. The survivors ran, but not Phil. He stayed, tending to the wounded as best he could. When he saw me, in the armor we wore, and carrying the head of a Lycan, do you know what he did?” Chris paused long enough for Jim to shake his head. “He told me off. Like I was some damned child. Ranted and raved about how stupid and foolish and clumsy we were, letting so many humans die. It was so remarkable I just couldn't bring myself to harm him. My plan was to leave. But then I saw the mark on his forearm. It matched my own. And for all the years I had under my belt, that terrified me. I'd met the person I was meant to be with, and I was scared. So I turned and ran. I'd take any amount of pain and bloodshed, but love was bound to end badly. I was Richard's right hand at the time, I was pretty messed up. Haunted even. Love wasn't in me.”

“What happened?” Jim asked, nursing the drink he'd brought with him.

“I saw him again, a few years later. He'd been hurt. I thought he was going to die so I told him everything. Son of a bitch just laughed and said he knew. Then proceeded to not die. Wasn't even hurt that badly. Just pretended when he saw me so I'd talk to him. But even then, it was scary. Even scarier because of just how well we clicked together. To let my guard down and allow all those feelings in, feelings that could hurt me….” Chris sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Finally I did. And it was the best thing I ever did. He made me happy. Unbelievably so.”

Chris finished and both of them stood in silence for a few minutes. It was clear what Chris was getting at, but how he knew what Jim had been thinking was unsettling.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because when I look at you, I see myself when I was your age.”

“Did you guys ride around on dinosaurs back then?”

He was rewarded with a cuff to the back of the head and a huff. “I know the look a person has when they've been through hell and back, and the fear that comes with it. I see that in you, Jim, and I understand. Loving someone is the scariest thing you can do. But it can also be the greatest thing too.”

Jim nodded, looking down at his hands. His gut told him Chris was right, so did his heart. His head still screamed to be wary.

Chris squeezed his shoulder. “Trust yourself and Leonard. It'll be okay, son.”

It was just a turn of phrase, but something twisted in Jim's heart at the term. He swallowed and nodded. “And you're okay with the whole chip thing? Shouldn't you be scowling disapprovingly or something?” It was just an attempt to change the subject before things got too emotional, though he was fairly sure Chris saw right through it.

“It's no secret that I'm not a fan of Richard's rules regarding humans. Especially the chips. You're not cattle or objects. So if Zachary can tamper with some without anyone finding out, I'm fine with it.”

Jim nodded again and straightened up. “Well, thanks. For everything.”

Chris smiled at him then looked up at the sky. “It'll be getting light in a couple of hours. You and Leonard should be heading home soon.”

“You're probably right.”

“I tend to be about most things.”

“Don't get ahead of yourself old man,” Jim laughed, earning himself another cuff.

“Watch it you.”

They walked back into the house together, to see that Leonard had had the same idea of heading home that they'd had. Jim caught Zachary hand Leonard back the PADD as they approached, but said nothing for the moment.

The two of them said their goodbyes, Nyota forcing a promise from Leonard that they'd come back soon, or he had to have them over to his home, and Jim and Zachary arranging another chess date before they left.

They had to walk to the nearest transporter point, but it was quiet, and it was nice to just listen to the ambient noise of the city Ny lived in.

Everything was fine until they walked down an alley as a shortcut. Jim didn't notice anything, but halfway down, Leonard froze, gripping his arm tightly.

“Bones, wha-”

“Shhh.” Leonard listened intently, every muscle on alert for the sound he'd heard.

“Look what we have here. Two rich boys ripe for the plucking,” a man said coming into view at the end of the alley. He was flanked by four other men, the glints of their guns catching in the streetlights.

“I call the blond. He's pretty.” Another voice came from behind them, and Jim looked over his shoulder to see another five closing in on them, equally armed. He loved a good fight, but ten armed men against two were odds even he liked to avoid.

“No need to be greedy. We can share,” the first man said, his group closing in on them.

Leonard growled deeply, eyeing them all up. “I suggest you gentlemen move along. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.”

All ten men laughed, and the leader aimed his gun at Leonard's chest. “Only one getting hurt here is you. And you look a little old for us. I say we just kill and rob this one, and take blondie.” As he finished speaking he squeezed the trigger, shooting several bullets straight into Leonard.

“Bones!” Jim could see the blood seep into Leonard's shirt, but the vampire didn't move. He just stared straight at the man before him.

“What the fuck?! That should've taken him down!” Someone behind them shouted.

“Grab the blond and run!”

Jim felt a hand on his wrist, instinctively bringing his other fist up to retaliate. A blur of movement sent his assailant flying against the wall, eyes wide in shock at the hole in his chest, then slumped to the ground. Leonard stood in front of him, blood covering his hand as he dropped the heart he held to the floor.

“Last warning. Leave now.” Leonard's growl was even deeper now, dangerous and deadly.

“Just fucking die!” In unison the remaining men opened fire, Jim just diving out of the way behind a trash can in time.

Leonard felt several more bullets hit him, and in the corner of his eye, he could see Jim hiding. He was safe. Good.

He blurred faster than any of them could see, each man falling one by one as the others tried in vain to take him down. The last man standing pulled the trigger with a hollow click before Leonard tore the heart from his chest and tossed it on the ground.

He stood still, looking at the chaos around him. He hadn't killed in years, but the way they spoke about Jim….they were going to kill him or worse. He'd never let that happen. Yanking his thankfully intact phone from his pocket, he dialed a number.

“Chris? It's me. Listen I can't stay on long, but I need a cleanup crew at my location. Bunch of thugs with guns came at us…No we're fine, but there's a hell of a mess here. There were shots so you might need to put cops off first….I'm going to get Jim home before anyone comes looking….Okay, thanks. I owe you one...Yeah bye.”

Leonard hung up and went over to Jim who was staring at the bodies. “Chris is sending a team over to clean this up. Everything's going to be fine.”

Jim nodded, looking at Leonard as he helped him up. Leonard swallowed down the nerves that were rising at the silence. He could see Jim was fine, but it wasn't like him to be so quiet.

He guided Jim away from the alley, and to the transporter point without any hassle or weird looks, then from their destination point to the house.

It was a relief to lock the door behind them, and as he did, a text pinged on his phone to let him know the situation had been sorted.

Jim still hadn't said anything though and was just watching Leonard with wide eyes. Fuck, had he messed up again? Was Jim terrified of him now? Everything had been going so well.

He sighed, peeling off his bloodied jacket, and tossing it to the side. The whole suit was ruined now. He turned back to Jim, an apology on his lips, but froze.

Jim's pupils were dilated, breath heavy and an unmistakable scent hung in the air - arousal.

“Jim-”

“That was badass back there. Badass and sexy…” Jim blushed as he whispered the admission.

Leonard gaped, left speechless. And he'd been scared that he'd frightened Jim.

Before he had a chance to find words, Jim closed the gap between them and clashed their lips together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence and death towards the end

**Author's Note:**

> There's no set year for the first few chapters, but in my head, they take place sometime during the 15th Century AD. However, there will likely be a few historical inaccuracies, but it also has vampires, so bear with it.


End file.
